Little elf
by gwilwileth
Summary: Walking into a tree wasn't the best idea Elle had ever had, but suddenly she is swept into another world full of elves, magic and mellyrns. Not a Mary-Sue- at least that's what i've been told.
1. chapter one

_A/N this is my first lotr story so don't be too harsh.  I'm currently re-reading lotr for the second time, picking up on points I've missed.  I haven't unfortunately read the silmarilion (is that even how you spell it?) yet, my dad hasn't bought it for me yet *__pokes him__*_

Little elf

**Chapter one**

****

_October 2nd 2003_

Elle smiled at the pharmacist putting her purse back into her pocket.  "It's really good of you to pick up your Grandma's medication.  Such a poor soul, she was such an energetic person before-"

"Yes I know Mrs Hobbs.  I really need to go now.  I have a killer French essay for Monday."

"Give Mary my regards won't you?  Oh and before I forget, here take a sweet."

Elle smiled politely before putting the bright yellow sweet in her mouth.  "Thank you Mrs Hobbs."

"Remember to give her my regards." Replied Mrs Hobbs earnestly

"I will, I always do!  I'll be back in two weeks to pick up her next set.  Bye."

Elle walked out of the pharmacy bracing herself against the wind.  After she had walked five paces the first drop of rain fell from the sky.  Within seconds it had turned into a complete down pour soaking everyone with out an umbrella.  Elle's long chocolate coloured hair plastered itself to her face.  "Typical English weather." She muttered wiping the rain from her face.

She then suddenly walked into a tree.  "Ow!" Elle stared at the trunk not stepping back ***_When was this tree put here? _**_* _

She turned around while realising that it had stopped raining.  Elle realised that she was not walking down a high street any more.

The surrounding area was instead surrounded by trees, their trunks yearly three meters thick.  Elle stared at the area in wonder.  The ground was littered with large golden leaves.  The phrase 'where am I?' was resounding in Elle's head.  Above her birds were singing merrily in the large canopies of the trees.

Elle walked for an hour until she came to a river where she stopped, dipping her fingers in the water which was surprisingly cool.

Elle stood up and looked around. *S**_hould I walk down the river until I find a crossing?  Is there a bridge?  This place looks untouched. _**_* _ Elle eventually decided to wade across the river it didn't seem to be too deep.  She sat on the bank and took of her trainers, sock and rolled up her jeans to her knee, where they refused to go any further.

Elle slowly put her foot into the water, which was again warm instead of cold.  The water (thankfully) only reached her mid shins.  After putting her trainers back on Elle carried on walking.

Suddenly the word "Daro" came across the tranquil silence.  Elle carried on walking in a dream like state.  "Daro!"  Came across the clearing again, Elle hear this time but ignored the word.

Just then three people sprang out from a tee their bows out, arrows drawn. * **_A bow and arrow?_**_* _

"Daro" said the one in the middle.  Elle stopped and stared at them blankly.  He started talking again in this unknown language.  Elle smiled wistfully at it, it sounded beautiful to her.

She sat down as they talked amongst themselves.  Elle took her bag off her back and eventually located her brush.  She started brushing her hair and had gotten half way through when the men turned ack to her.  Elle didn't notice, but carried on brushing.

Eventually looking up she found one of their faces straight in front of hers.  He started talking again.  Elle blinked and then blinked again.  She then rummaged through her back and produced a notebook and a pen.  She then wrote 'WHO ARE YOU?' in block capitals in large letters across two lines of her notebook.

The man looked at the page and then beckoned another man over.  They quickly conversed before turning back to her and motioning to give him the notebook and pen.  It took him a few minutes to work out how to use the pen properly and then wrote 'Haldir' in curling script beneath hers.  'What is your name?' he wrote slowly.

Elle read it quickly before writing 'Ellette Langley.  Where am I?'  Haldir frowned before writing 'Lothlorien'.  

He smiled, turned and spoke to his companions.  He eventually turned back and held out his hand.  Elle graciously took his hand, where he pulled her up easily.

Haldir turned to his companions and spoke quickly in his language.  Elle heard the name Galadriel.  _ **Galadriel?  His name was Haldir, and I'm in Lothlorien.  Are these elves**    _Without thinking she pulled back Haldir's hair.  **_He has a pointed ear!_**  She pulled it, hard.

He has turned when she pulled his hair back but had let out a yelp when she puller his ear.  His companions laughed as he let out a string of words.

He turned to her a frown on his face before a smirk appeared.  He, as quick as lightening, pulled her ear.  Elle gasped hit him on the arm and then grabbed her ear and started rubbing it.  She paused and with her little finger traced the edge of her ear.  Instead of following its usually curve it pointed upwards before coming down.  * _Oh my God I'm an elf! *_  She clamped her hand over her ear in shock.

They caught her surprised look.  Haldir pulled her hand away before picking her up in a fire mans lift.  Elle struggles before eventually giving up.  **_Elves are strong, I forgot about that._**

Elle found herself being carried through the forest and up a long set of stairs.  She had clamped her eyes shut when they had gotten to a certain height.

Eventually she was put down.  She took a few seconds to get her bearings before whirling around and glaring at Haldir.  "Why in all that is hold did you do that?"

Haldir unconsciously took a step back.  "You speak!"

"Of course I speak!  I just don't speak whatever language you are speaking."

"But you are an elf!"

"I've already worked that out." Said Elle dryly.

"You must speak Sindarin."

"If I spoke Sindarin I wouldn't be speaking the tongue of men."

"You are a strange one, niphredil."

"I thought I was an elf not a flower!"

"See, you do speak Sindarin."

"I know a few words, now what were you saying about the Lady Galadriel?"

"How did you know we were talking about the Lady of the Wood?"

"I heard her name.  So where am I going now?"

"To see the Lady."

Elle stopped in mid-stride, "You want me to see the Lady?"

"Of course.  Both the Lord and Lady are responsible for what is going on in their realm."

Elle sighed "Take me to your leader then/"

The elves looked at her weirdly but carried on walking.

"This is where we leave you." Said Haldir before turning and walking away.

_A/N Oh and if there are any typos please tell me! All the spellings in this are right but typos are another thing all together, and when I read the chapter I accidentally ignore them b/c I know what's actually meant to be there, if you get what I mean?_

_Any ways please review! It would make me happy and encourage me!  Constructive criticism is welcome!_

Gwilwileth 


	2. chapter two

_A/n I have reviews! I had a horrible vision of no one reading my fic!_

_Disclaimer: I forgot about this in the last chapter!  I own nothing from the Tolkien universe at all! Not middle earth, nothing, though I wouldn't mind owning Legolas!_

Little Elf

**Chapter two**

_December 1st 3016, 3rd age_

***Hello Ellette Langley.  You do not belong here***

***I know lady Galadriel***

***Well my dear do come in.  Lord Celeborn seems to be quite excited; young impressionable blood.  We haven't seen any for a long time.  It has been some time since our grand children visited***

***Right***

Elle took a deep breath, nervously running her hand through her hair.  She walked through a pair of trees which canopies had formed a large arch.  Sat on two thrones were Galadriel and Celeborn who were surrounded by an almost blinding light.

Elle nervously bowed her head.  "Sit down Lady Ellette."

Elle was slightly taken aback by the title but nevertheless sat down in the chair.  "Lady E-"

"Sorry, but could you just call me Elle?  I'm not a lady."

"Are you a Lord?" asked Celeborn dryly

"No… but-"

"You are a she elf so you are therefore a lady.  But I will call you Lady Elle.  How is that for a compromise?"

"Erm…fine?"

"You don't sound very sure."

***Ignore Celeborn he is just jesting***

"Call me Lady Elle if you must." Sighed Elle resignedly.

"Elle." Broke in Galadriel finally speaking aloud.  "Dinner is at 7, an elf will show you to your room and help you chose your dress."

***Don't you want to know how I got here?***

***You do not know so there is no reason for me to ask.***

"Now I'm sure you'll learn Sindarin soon, don't look so terrified.  Edwi take Princess Ellette to her rooms."

***Princess?*** 

***If you are a Princess they ask less questions***

***Oh***

Elle followed Edwi further into the trees.  "You are staying in the same rooms as Lady Arwen once slept in, when she was here.  It has been 7 years since she left for her home."

"Not long then" smiled Elle.

"But the Lord feels it.  He enjoys 'young blood'"

"Arwen was hardly young!"

"She was born in 241 (It's in the Appendix!) of this age, she is 2775 years old.  But in his eyes you are young until you are 3000 years old and he will then still dote on you."

"But you are not over 3000 years old!  Are you?" added Elle doubtfully

"No I'm not, but I am not of noble birth, so he does not consider me, I am after all just one of Galadriel's maidens."

Elle smiled "I'll see about that!"

"So what realm do you hail from?"

"A far away one."

They eventually came to a room, high up in the trees, which Edwi announced was Elle's room.  "You must have a bath and then put on a dress, it would be nice to get out of your travel clothes?"

"Oh… yeah."  Elle looked down at herself.  She was wearing a pair of  tight Indigo jeans that flared at the knee, with a thick woollen jumper.

Elle followed Edwi into a room adjoining the first.  It had a deep filled bath, which had pink rose petals floating on the water, and around the room.  ***Okkkkkkay then***

Edwi left, leaving Elle to get into the bath.  Elle wet her hair by completely submerging her head under the water.  Then, she used some of the many petal inside a large jar to rub into her hair, like it was a shampoo.  ***this has to be the strangest place I've ever been***  She started pinching her arm.  *I**t's so weird not feeling cold or hot, just pleasantly warm***

"Your highness?" asked Edwi from the other side of the door.

"  Just one second!"  Elle got out of the bath, towelled herself off and then wrapped another towel around herself before going into the previous room.  

Edwi smiled before smiled before staring at her for some minutes.  ***She's quite disconcerting.  She's staring at me like I'm a piece of meat!*** 

Edwi then turned, rummaged through a wardrobe and took out a dress.  "It matches your eyes."  It was the colour of a clear winters sky with silver and green flowers embroided into the bodice.

After she has put on the dress (with a lot of persuasion on Edwi's part) she stared at herself critically in the mirror.  The bodice held tight against her chest and stomach, flaring out at the waist, skimming over her hips.  The sleeves carried on going past her hands, to her knees.  Peeping out from the bottom of her dress were a pair of Elvish shoes; though Elle personally though they were slippers, they were a blue silver.

"Now I must do your hair." Announced Edwi pushing Elle into a chair.  She picked up a brush off a table and started going through Elle's long tresses.  They immediately bounced back into ringlets.  "I have never seen anything like it!  You will be the envy of many an elf maiden.  They spend hours trying to curl their hair, to make it like yours.  You are blessed!"

***Hardly, I'd swap these curls for anything!***

Edwi's quick and nimble fingers worked quickly through Elle's hair.  She braided the front of Elle's hair back in many small braids.  They were held back in a small gold clasp in the shape of Mallorn leaf.

Just then there was a soft knock on the door, "come in" said Elle who had started to look around the room.  The door opened quietly and the room was suddenly filled with light.  Standing at the door was Lady Galadriel, a serene smile on her face.  "Edwi I can see that you are finished, you may go."

Edwi nodded and left the room.  "We must talk.  Lord Celeborn doesn't know where you are from.  I intend for only you and I to know about this.  I have told him that you are from an elven realm further north then even Mirkwood.  Far north of the grey mountains, that is why you do not speak Sindarin; they can assume that there are men where you are from.  Which there are."

"In great abundance." Replied Elle smiling.

"They will expect you to know another language.  Whether elves hail from North, south, east or west they speak another language that the race of men or elves do not."

"Well I speak French.  I'm taking an A level in it.  You don't know what I'm talking about though.  As far as I know no one from middle earth speaks it."

"I have never heard of this French.  What race speaks it?"

"The French."  Elle laughed at Galadriel's expression.  "In my world there are no elves, dwarves or wizards (as far as I know).  People from different countries speak different languages.  I suppose that's what middle earth will be like when all the elves have left and the dwarves have died out.  They didn't do well in evolution when it comes to reproduction.  The ratio of men to women is much larger, on the male side.  Though I can't say if that's totally true or not.  Female dwarves have beards don't they?"

"How do you know so much about us?"

"We may not have Elves or Dwarves in out world but we do know of them.  Maybe someone from middle earth came to my world?"

"That could of happened but we now must carry on with you…."

"Alias?"

"Yes, that.  We must first establish why you are here.  How much to you know about healing?"

"I'm taking biology A-level.  So quite a lot."

"Can you sing?"

"Not to the par of elves, at least I don't think so.  I can draw."

"You can draw?  That may help, but for now we will say you have come to learn the art of healing."

"But what if I'm stuck here forever?  That's along time for elves, it's eternity!"

"You could have…. Run away.  You can decide why."

"How about…." Elle paused to think.  "I have an arranged marriage, but I refuse to marry because I knew that my suitor is in love with someone else and I don't want to break both their hearts."

"A sympathy story with a romantic twist, perfect.  Now what year were you born?"

"1985."

"No, not nearly old enough.  Arwen was born in the year-"

"241 of the 3rd age."

"How do you know that?"

"Well I did say that we knew of you!  I will make sure that I do not accidentally let something slip that I shouldn't.  But Edwi told me that."

Galadriel stared at her intensely.  "It appears you know more then you should, yet not enough.  I will not look to see what you do know.  For some has yer to happen and some has yet to be stopped.  As we were saying the even star was born in 241.  I will make you slightly younger, the year 308 is the year of your birth"

"So my birthday is 30th June 308?"

"Yes, your parents names?"

"Virginia and Ralph."

"So your parents are King Ralph and Queen Virginia of?"

"England doesn't sound very Elfish does it?"

"No think of a word in the… French to use."

"Umm… Abberrant?  It means absurd how fitting."

"I believe that is all we need to establish.  Feel free to embellish."

A/n Well that's chapter two, originally it was another 6 or 7 pages (hand written) but I got a little fed up typing so I'm leaving it there.  Thanks to Kirsten (my first reviewer!! Thanx!) KindCalypso (I have potential!  No ones ever said that to me!) and blue4dogs (Thanx for spotting my spelling mistakes!  I'm going thru this chappie w/ a fine tooth comb, but I know there's going to be some spelling mistakes, no matter how hard I try)

Gwilwileth 


	3. chapter three

A/N Well it's been over a week sorry about that, when the ff.n server was taken down on Friday I completely forgot about writing the story.  Also been having problems with coming up with a future characters name so haven't been writing on paper; must remember to sort that little problem out!

I've also finished lotr! Go me! Still don't like the ending, it's a shame that Tolkien cut out the epilogue he was going to put in; apparently you can buy it but well that means I have to spend money, which I don't have.

That leads me onto my Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Ellette and the weird things she does.  I'm making no money out of this lil story at all I tell you!  All things middle earth are owned by Tolkien and his erm people.

Little Elf 

**Chapter Three**

****

Galadriel turned and picked up something off the bed.  It was a circlet made of flowers with deep red berries set into it.  "What's this for?"

"You are a princess you must show this.  Remember to always introduce yourself as Princess Ellette of Abberant."  

***Next thing you know Lady Galadriel will be giving etiquette lessons.***

"Do you need them?" asked Galadriel.

"Pardon?"

"Etiquette lessons.  Do you need them?"

"How do you… Oh right.  Doesn't hearing people's voices get annoying?"

"Yes, but I have so much fun playing match maker."

"You need a hobby."

"I have run out of hobbies, I have after all lived since the beginning of the first age."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Haldir is about to knock on the door." ***How-***  "His thoughts are always on defence techniques, also the way you think sounds just like your voices.  It is of course nice to have a new interesting mind to listen to.  Say come in now!"

"Come in!" called Elle grinning.

The door opened to a very confused Haldir  "How did you know I was about to knock?" he didn't stop for an answer and carried on speaking "I have come to escort you to eat with the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim."

"My, Haldir, do you not greet the lady of the Wood?" asked Galadriel from behind Haldir.

The elf turned around  "Good evening my Lady, I did not no that you were here!"

"Clearly.  As your punishment you must escort myself and Princess Ellette to dine."

"You're a Princess?"

***I think he needs etiquette lessons.  That's not the way a princess should be spoken to.***

A smile tugged at Galadriels lips and within seconds musical laughter filled the room.  Haldir looked between the two women confused.  "Well are you going to escort us?  Lord Celeborn will want to know where we are."

Haldir frowned but held out his arms, which were taken quickly.

When they eventually reached the room they were going to dine in, it was full.  Galadriel took her place at the head of the table next to Celeborn.  Elle was sat next to Celeborn with Haldir opposite.  Maids came around putting food in people's plates and serving wine.  An elf need to Elle started talking in Sindarin quite enthusiastically.  Elle stared at him blankly until he stopped and looked at her expectantly.  "Pardon?" she asked.

The elf looked at her confused (_Mini a/n in fotr Haldir says that few of the Lorien elves speak the common tongue)_ Elle looked around with a pleading look on her face  "He (basically) asked you where you are from." Said Celeborn smiling down at her "and who you are."

Elle turned back to the elf and said slowly "I am Princess Ellette of Abberant."  The elf looked confused.  "Well this is soooooo not working." She sighed.  The elf turned away from her and joined in another conversation.

"Princess Ellette?"  Elle turned back to Celeborn

"I thought we agreed on Lady Elle."

"That was before I found out you were a princess."

"I didn't think Lord Celeborn was someone to go back on his word."

"I am not.  So I suppose I must call you Lady Elle."  He smiled at her fondly.  "Now I must ask you how you got to Lorien.  If you came from yonder the grey mountains I would have thought you would go to Mirkwood."

"Well…" ***Always the hard questions first!***  "When I came over the grey mountains I came to a river (Greylin) which I followed.  I could see a forest (Mirkwood), it seemed to extend for many leagues but it looked, not evil but I wasn't sure if there were elves there.  It didn't look like it.  So I carried on going north.  I crossed a road (old forest road.) but I didn't go down it.  To the east it lead into the forest and to the west were mountains.  I didn't know which direction to go so I continued following the river (Anduin); the forest always to the east, the mountains on the west.  After many weeks of travelling (on foot) I saw the golden wood and left the river and changed my course for the wood.  I eventually got lost; it was bigger then I expected.  I was then found by Haldir and some other elves."

"But why did you leave?"

"An arranged marriage."  Elle sighed dramatically.  "We were only told of the engagement a month before the date set for the marriage.  I was against the idea completely.  I do not know why I had to marry him.  It wasn't even to make peace with another realm."  Elle tried to say this as bitterly as possible "I then found out that he loved another elf and I couldn't break them up, it would kill them" ***Literally*** "my father refuse to listen to me, so I left."

"You are brave of heart Lady Elle, you came with no horse or weapons.  Why?"

"Horses aren't that common where I am from.  Weapons aren't either.  We are not I need of them.  Only the army has weapons." 

"So you have never used a bow and arrow or ridden a horse?" asked Celeborn astonished.

"I didn't say that.  I last rode a horse when I was 130 and the last time I used a bow and arrow I was 120" ***Just add on a zero***

"But you are not skilled with them?"

"No.  My instructor for archery left swearing his head off about something.  I never did find out why."

"Tomorrow I will teach you the fine art of archery."

***I'm going to kill someone!  Weapons aren't safe in my hands!***

"At your own risk." Grinned Elle

Celeborn laughed.  "You have not touched your food left after such along time travelling I'd have thought that you would have worked up quite an appetite.  Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, it's just different from what I'm used to.  The only thing here that I am familiar with is this elderflower wine."

"What do you eat then!"

"You're after my heart!  I suppose you could say that we eat the same type of food as hobbits."

"Have you met Mithrandir on your travels?"  ***Gandalf!***

"Who?" asked Elle pretending to be confused ***This alias isn't the easiest thing in the world!  There's a reason I didn't take acting classes and it wasn't because I can act!***

"So he has not travelled past the grey mountains?"

"I don't know of the person you speak of."

"He has many names.  Gandalf the grey…"  ***So the fellowship hasn't been created!  Why did I have to turn up before the war?***

"…But you have not heard of him?"

"Nay, but he seems a man of intrigue."

"A man?  Nay.  A wizard!"

"A wizard?"  ***Well they don't exist in England, so they won't exist in Abberant.***

"You do not have wizards?"

"Only in the tales of Old.  They are only taught to the young.  We believe them to be myths now."

"But they are real!  An immortal race cannot just disappear!"

"Aye."  ***When did I start speaking like I was from the last century?***

a/n well I've spent an hour typing and I wanna go back to the story I was reading so I'll stop now even though I still haven't finished the chapter. Oh wells I should hopefully update sooner as it's half term but never count your chickens before they hatch!

**_Fang_**_: One of the best?  You obviously haven't read enough lotr, but thanx all the same!  I'm modest.  Well I've updated I look 4ward 2 a review!_

**_KindCalypso_**_: I'm glad my story is fun! I hope is stays fun to, though this chapter is bogged down with conversation!_

_Well that's about all but if anyone would be so nice as to help me rite a summary while hey review (hint, hint) as the summary is kinda crap at the mo!_

_Gwilwileth_


	4. chapter four

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing it tell you! A/n Well I've got the next chapter typed, so hear it is… 

Little elf 

**Chapter four**

"Aye."  ***When did I start speaking like I was from the last century?***

Just then the musicians struck up a chord and soft elven music flowed around the room.  Celeborn smiled at Elle.  "Would you like to dance?" asked a voice from behind.

Elle turned "no thanks."

Haldir pouted, "What have I done to offend you?"

"Nothing, I just don't do dancing.  Especially your type of dancing.  Looks complicated."

"But it is rude not to except without a valid reason." Broke in Celeborn

"You'd be lucky to dance with me in Abberant.  Besides it's the wrong type of music.  It's completely different from the music from my home." ***And I'm not even making that up***

"Will you sing some of your music to us?"

"Hell no!"

Haldir rose an eyebrow "What has hell got to do with your singing."

"It's a colloquial term from Abberant but it means that there's no way in hell you're going to get me to do what ever you're asking.  In this case singing and dancing."

"You are no fun!"

"Wow, that was quick!  It usually takes at least a week for people to work that out." Replied Elle sarcastically.

"But you are still beautiful."

*He thinks he can win me over with compliments?  Does he think I'm a dumb blonde?  Except blondes are means to have more fun aren't they?  And I'm not a blonde!  Well I'm not at the moment.  I wonder if they have hair dye here?  But where was I?* 

"Princess Ellette?  Are you alright?" asked a concerned Lord Celeborn

"Lady Elle." She corrected "I was just thinking of something."

"From home?" asked Celeborn gently

"Yeah, home"

"Come, I must take you to your room." Said Haldir grabbing Elle's hand

She followed abidingly, suddenly tired.  "You must be tired Elle, you have been travelling for months.  I'm surprised you never met anybody."

"So am i." Elle muttered fighting a yawn.

They eventually reached her talan.  Elle saw a nightdress on her bed, which she picked up.  She turned and smiled at Haldir "Thanks, you can go now."

Haldir snorted in a very un-elvish way.  "I have to make sure you go to bed."  ***How old am I? Five?***

"Well, can't you stand outside and some back after I've changed?"

Haldir stood there obstinately.  "Fine!  I'll go and change in my bathroom!"  Elle turned and walked into her bathroom.

Five minutes later she came out wearing a nightdress of a white silk like material.  It was short sleeved and reached mid-calf.  Elle was holding her previous clothes in her arms.  Haldir immediately took them and put them in a basket.

Elle meanwhile, had attempted to take her braids out and failed as soon as she realised that she didn't know how to take the Mellorn leaf clasp out of her hair.  Elle sighed in exasperation.  ***Is nothing easy in this world?***

Haldir made his way over to her and easily unclasped the leaf.  He motioned for Elle to sit on the bed, which she did.  He deftly unbraided her hair and brushed it through.

When he had finished she climbed into bed and closed her eyes.  "She must be very tired.  Haldir muttered to himself " Maer tinnu Good night. Elle."  He kissed her forehead and left the room.

A/N First of all I'd like to take this moment and say sorry profusely for my elvish for the two words in the last sentence and for the elvish that will no doubt be forced upon my dear readers in the future.

I use the dictionary from the Sindarin dictionary project so all though I can be rest assured that the words have the right meaning the grammar of lack there of could be completely wrong, could? Is!

Gwilwileth

Ps. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please


	5. chapter five

_A/n ***Grins*** I got reviews! Yay!_

**_Disclaimer_**_: See last chapters_

Little Elf 

**Chapter Five**

_December 2nd 3016_

Elle woke up the next morning slightly disorientated.  She stared at the ceiling, a mural, a work of art itself.

She pulled herself into a sitting position "I see that you are awake." Said Edwi smiling at her while looking through a wardrobe.  "Here is your dress for today." A dress was put on the bed.

"Are those suitable for archery?"  Elle asked

"Archery?"

"Lord Celeborn has decided to take it upon himself to teach me the fine art of archery.  At his own risk."

"How did you get here without knowing how to wield a weapon?"

"Luck, pure puck.  I don't know how I did it myself."

"Well you will have to wear a dress for breakfast and then change into a tunic for your lesson."

"What?  There are like 100,000 stairs!  You're trying to kill me!"

"Actually there's 57,429.  Lady Arwen counted one day."

"You can't expect me to walk up all of them."

"Well…"

"Why'd I have to be put in a royal talan?  If I wasn't I'd be closer to the ground."

"Princess Ellette!  You are one to tug at the heartstrings.  Have your breakfast in the dress.  Then I will take you to my room where you can change.  I'll have to take you to the archery field."

"Ok then.  You can go now, I'm sure you have something better to do."

Edwi smiled and obediently left.  Elle quickly changed into the dress.  She looked at the Mallorn leaf clasp in disdain.  There were a number of other clips on the dressing table all with the same clasp on the back.

***My bag!***  Elle ran over to her bag and looked into it, she took out the contents:

100 paracetomal tablets

A jar of morphine tablets (her Grandmothers medication!)

A French-English dictionary

A sketchpad

Watercolours

Paintbrushes

Lord of the rings; French addition

A butterfly clip

A CD player

A few CD's

A book of music

A make up bag

And Elle's diary.

Elle grinned broadly when she saw the butterfly clip.  She twisted her hair round and up before securing the clip in place.

She left the room and walked down the stairs slowly, keeping herself as close to the trunk as possible.

She eventually found the room she had dined in the previous night; though she quickly realised that it was actually a hall.  She found a platter with a lot of toast on it.  She picked up to slices and made to leave the room.

"Elle?"

"Oui?"  ***Might as well start getting into character***  "I mean yes."

"Where are you going?  You haven't eaten yet."

"I was about to eat.  See, I have deux pain grillé avec du beure.  Oh right sorry, I'm not awake yet.  I was saying that I have two slices of toast."

"You have not had a drink or eaten any fruit yet.  You must remember you need much energy for archery, niphredil Flower.  Unfortunately I cannot come and help you.  I have to go back to keeping guard."  Elle found her self-being sheparded towards a table.

The elves at the table greeted Haldir and Elle happily.  Haldir set about serving out Elle's breakfast and she ended up with a pile of fruit.  "What wine would you like?"

"Aren't there any non-alcoholic drinks here?"

"Yes there are."  Haldir poured a turquoise drink into a goblet for Elle."  It was very sweet to the taste almost sickly.  "What on earth is that?"

"Stersea juice.  I believe it's an acquired taste.  I for one have never really liked it."

"Don't you have any tea?"

"Aye, we do."

"Then why didn't you give me some?"

"You never asked."

"Volage."

" Pardon?"

"You lot can speak in Sindarin and let me not understand.  So I'm gonna speak in my language."

"But they're talking to each other.  They don't know how to speak in the common tongue either."

Elle stuck her tongue out at him and started on her pile of fruit.  Haldir suddenly looked at her.  "You're wearing a dress.  Why?"

"I thought it would be better then coming to breakfast stark naked."

"An amusing site that would have been."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Haldir just grinned "But a dress is not suitable for archery."

"Try telling Edwi that.  I have to wear a dress to breakfast.  I have to change into a tunic later.  I personally don't see what the problem is.  I didn't have to wear dresses in Abberant.  It's normal to see both women and she-elves in trousers."

"Trousers?"

"You know what I was wearing yesterday?  They were trousers."

"They were not trousers!"

"Yes they were!"

"They were not!"

"There's no point in my trying to explain this.  Our fashions are different."  ***Under statement of the year***   "What time is it?"

Haldir looked up into the sky.  "One hour before noon."

"Ack!  I'm meant to be meeting Lord Celeborn in half an hour, and I still have to change!  Namarie Farewell "

Elle walked out of the hall hurriedly and almost walked into Edwi.  "Princess Elle!  I was just coming to get you."

"Couldn't you just call me plain Elle?"

"Of course Lady Elle.  Now come."

Elle was quickly taken to Edwi's talan, which was plainer then Elle's.  She was given a tunic of sea blue and a pair of leggings of bright blue.  "You will get a wrist guard from Lord Celeborn."  She looked at Elle critically "What have you done to your hair?"

"I put it in a style of my country."

"But what about braids!"

"I know.  Now I need to get the practising fields.  I will also say this to you now.  Id I accidentally kill someone don't hold it against me."

"I will not."  Answered Edwi Solemnly "But we must get to the fields."

_A/n My French is lacking so bear with me on that front!_

**_Lucy_**_:  Well you have more now!_

**_KindCalypso:  _**_I think everyone has the opinion that Haldir is sweet!  So do I! Well if it's and elf it's sweet to me but you catch my drift!_

**_Fang_**_: Thanks!  I'll stop putting myself down.  Maddy says hi by the way and she's also gloating.  I don't know why._

_Aleydis, hi if you're reading and I have one thing to say to you!  I'm still looking and I will find it :)_

_Well review, review, review, review, review, review, review!_

_Gwilwileth_


	6. chapter six

_A/n  Well I just finished reading a story and thought it would be the right time to type a chapter up.  I'm nice like that typing up 3 or 4 chapters a week :).  Don't expect it to often though, my half term ends on Friday **groan**.  I'm trying not to think of the essays I have yet to write as well as course work.  I've made my self all depressed now, which was very intelligent on my part.  Any whoo, hope you enjoy the chapter, I just have to type it up now.  Yay!  I'm being sarcastic by the way, I hate typing up chapters, but I'll do anything for my dear readers!_

Little Elf 

**Chapter Six**

As they were nearing the bottom of the never ending staircases Elle asked a question "Edwi?  How do you know the tongue of men?  Not many people in Lothlorien know it"

Edwi smiled, a wistful look on her face "When Lady Arwen came she insisted that the elves of the golden wood should be well rounded in languages and tried to teach it to us.  I was one of the few that learnt it.  I thought as one of the ladies maidens I should know it.  Incase I ever left the golden wood.  I never did."

"I'm sure you'll leave the wood one day.  I know I will.  For I wish to travel."

"You have not been here but a day.  Is it so inhospitable here?"

"Nay.  But I know that I shall travel in my heart.  But not for a while at least."  Elle smiled.

They reached the archery field, which was full of male elves; all of who as far as Elle could see were hitting the bulls eye.  "You don't expect me to make a fool of myself in front of all of them do you?"  Elle whispered eyeing the elves warily.

"Nay, you will be learning in the royal field."  Answered Edwi dismissively.

"Why do they need a whole field?  There aren't that many royals here.  Are there?"

"Nay, only Lord Celeborn uses it regularly, the Lady does occasionally and of course the royal guard uses it for training."   (_A/n I see the royal guard as the elite of the Lorien guard, so there are less of them, about 20?)_

"But they're the best archers in this wood."

"Do not worry, they have not scheduled a training session today."  They walked into a clearing "or not." She finished.

Elle stared and made to turn around.  "Lady Elle!"  Elle looked to her right.  Lord Celeborn was striding over to her,  "I see you're here for your first archery lesson!"

Elle glanced at the group of Elves all clad in the uniform of the royal guard.  "With them here I'm not."

"Why ever not?"

"Because I do have an ounce of pride, of which I don't want to lose."

"What if we practice at the other end of the field, they won't be able to see us."

"We're elves!  Even a human could see that far."

"They would not dare laugh at royalty.

"But…" ***I'm not royalty***

"Exactly!  Edwi, you are dismissed, thank you fro bringing Lady Elle here."  

Edwi gave Elle an encouraging smile.  Elle turned back to Celeborn who proceeded to give her a wrist guard, a bow and placed a quiver on the ground.

He explained how to use a bow and arrow and how to stand.  He showed her how to do this and his arrow hit straight centre on the target.  "Now, it's your turn."

Elle grimaced but did as she was told.  As soon as she let go of the string she closed her eyes.  A few milliseconds later she heard the arrow hit something hard  ***Well at least I hit the target***

She opened her eyes to see that instead the arrow had missed the target and had hit a tree to the left of it instead  ***Well it reached the required length, when I was younger I couldn't even build up enough momentum to even get the arrows to reach the target***

"Elle, you're meant to look where your arrows are going."

Elle didn't answer, but picked up an arrow and strung it.  It hit the target on an outer rim.  On her third go it hit the target… dead centre "I knew you could do it."  Celeborn exclaimed 

"Fluke."

Elle strung the bow; the arrow hit the centre, slicing through the previous arrow.  "Thought you were a natural when I first saw you.  Now you must try from further back."

Three hours later Elle was walking through Lorien, quietly humming to herself.  She eventually found a large rock by a slow running steam.  She climbed onto the rock and looked around her.  The lesson had gone on for about two hours, which had left Elle's arm aching, pulling the string taught until it reached her eye wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

She stared down at her nails which were a deep purple.  They had caught Celeborn off guard, as he had never seen anyone with painted nails, and had insisted that she must be ill.  It had taken some time for Elle to explain that she had painted her nails, which he hadn't understood either.  "Why would you want to colour your nails?"

The answer had only confused him more.

Elle sighed contentedly, inhaling the non-polluted, sweet smelling air deeply.  *W**onder how long I'll be here?  It's so…pleasant and…nice.  Well I guess I left behind my mental thesaurus behind when I grew pointy ears.  Why do I have the sudden urge to climb a tree?  No, bad idea, I'd probably kill myself.  Any way I'm scared of heights, I'd probably freeze half way up.***

Elle moved her hand further back on the rock.  The problem was that there was no rock left and she feel down, hard.

Groaning she got up and brushed herself off "Well, at least no one saw me."  She muttered under her breath.

"I'm afraid you're wrong my dear Lady."

Turning around Elle saw a tall man clad in grey.  He had a wide brimmed grey hat, which looked worse for wear.  He had a long grey (_surprise, surprise_) beard.  Beneath the hat two eyes were fixed on her, full of wisdom and a trace of mirth.

Elle bristled at the thought of somebody watching her without being told "Princess actually."  She looked him over "Wizards hat, dressed in grey.  Should I guess Gandalf the grey?"

"Well you seem to know my name, Princess.  But what is yours?"

"Princess Ellette of Abberant, north of the grey mountains."

"Even in my long years I have never heard of such a place.  What is it like?"

"It is a country where both elves and man live together in harmony."

"That is a rare thing indeed."

"Indeed it is.  But I do not wish to talk about Abberant."

"As the lady wishes.  I mean Princess."

"So…"  ***Think! Think!***  "…how are the hobbits?"

"The hobbits?"

"Aye, the hobbits.  You know pretty short, large hairy feet, curly hair, eat loads, who could live without second breakfast?  They're very good with pipe weed as well.  You know what I'm talking about."

"Why an interest?"

"Celeborn said something along the lines of 'Have you meet Mithrandir?' yesterday.  We were talking about Hobbits… well they came up in the conversation.  I know you have an interest in them.  So do i.  I'm making small talk."

"Hobbits may be small but there is still a lot to talk about.  They are hardly small talk."

Elle rolled her eyes.  ***Obviously don't know what small talk is***

They eventually reached Caras Galadhon where they parted.  "Well if we do not meet again before you leave for Minas Tirith I say farewell to you and say hello to Frodo for me.  Yes, I know where you're going and why you're doing it, after all the rings of power are not to be played with."  Elle turned walking to her talan, Gandalf's face was one of confusion and wonder, which was quickly covered as he walked in the opposite direction.

_A/n  Finished!  Took me long enough now I'm really hungry; the only thing I've eaten today is a yoghurt and it's now 9.35pm_, _so as you can tell I'm really hungry.  Why haven't I been called to dinner?  I won't walk off to ponder that thought just yet._

**_The lady sorcha of seven waters_**_: Thanx 4 the website!  I have looked at me and I hopefully should get better at Elvish!_

**_Grim and evil_**_:  Unfortunately she didn't shoot anybody **yet**.  About the French thing, I actually came up with that part after I'd finished my French homework.  I needed to think of a name of where Elle came from and I saw my French dictionary so I thought 'what the heck!'  I can't understand the language either even if I seem to be an A student in it.  It's all about memorising the stuff just before the test and then forgetting it when it's finished.  Thanx for saying it was a stroke of genius, I do consider myself a genius ***grin***  No I'm not that bigheaded, but you reviewers are going to end up giving me one!_

**_Lucy_**_:  Nop didn't kill anybody.  But I'm glad that you like the story, that's my favourite kind of review!  Apart from getting any review in general… * drones on about nothing*_

**_Fang:_**_ Well I've given you more.  I should get up the next chapter in a day or two, depending on if I can be bothered to get my lazy arse out of bed- what else id half term for?  Maddy is a bit insane?  Never!  She's a lot insane!  Or outsane as she keeps on saying, I have no idea what she's carping on about.  Maddy gloating?  We'll see about that!  How do you know her any way?  Stupid girl for getting two weeks half term while us mere mortals only have one!  God, she better not read this!  She'll get it into her head that she's an elf again!  Does she keep on going on about… No that's better left for another day!_

_Well those were some long answers to reviews!_

_Gwilwileth_


	7. chapter seven

A/n Hmm… not much to say really…so on with the show! 

**Little Elf**

**Chapter seven**

Elle spent the rest of the day acquainting herself with the rest of Caras Galadhon.  She found a small library, which she promised to come back too.  The throne room, dining halls, healing halls and kitchen had all been found and committed to memory.

For dinner she was taken to a smaller dining room, which had Celeborn and Galadriel as well as a few advisors.

Elle found herself being sat next to Celeborn again, with her plates piled with fruits and cakes of various assortments, Elle rose an eyebrow, shrugged and started on her food.

When she had nearly finished a harp started to be played sending sweet music around the room.  Elle sighed at the restful music, taking a sip of a sweet smelling wine.  However, halfway through a sip she yearly spat it all out.  The music had changed tempo and a familiar tune was being played.  Elle swallowed quickly and looked at Celeborn questioningly.  "You said you could not dance, yesterday, because the music was unfamiliar." Elle winced  

"I'm still not dancing."  Wince

"You promised."  Wince

"No, I certainly did not!  I said it was the wrong type of" Wince "music for Abberants dancing.  I also said that you'd be lucky to get me to dance in Abberant."  Wince

"But, this music" wince  "from your home, couldn't you bend your rules?"  Wince "Why do you keep on doing that?  Are you ill?"

"Nay, this musician isn't doing very well with the song.  It sounds like he's playing it with his teeth."

An elf next to her grinned "To true."

"Aye, this minstrel is terrible." Said another opposite her.

"What-"

"Did I forget to tell you that everyone in this room speaks the common tongue?"

"Including the so called terrible musician."

Elle realised that the familiar (though badly played) music had stopped "seeing as I am so bad, and you are familiar with the music why do not you play then?  My harp is yours."  The elf turned on his heel and left the room.

"Oops."  Was all Elle said.

"Well, my dear, it appears that our musician has left you with a challenge."

"What?  When?"

"He said 'why do not you play then?  My harp is yours' that is a challenge.  For your honour you must except."

"You are joking."

"No, I would not jest about such a subject."

"You want me to play the harp?"  Elle asked sceptical.

"Aye."

"But I don't have to sing?"

"No, though-"

"Ok, I'll play the harp then."

***I'll show them!***

Elle walked up to the large harp.  It had been made with great skill.  The frame was made of gold with flowers worked into it, their centres made of gems of different colours.  Elle looked in awe and hesitantly plucked a few strings.  She reached over to the furthest string (the longest one) and plucked it while drawing her hand back and going through every note possible on the harp.  She looked up to see them all staring at her patiently.  ***Well here goes***

Elles fingers started going across the strings swiftly, nimbly and skilfully.  Music came softly from the harp.  ***Well it's the wring instrument for pop music.  I could sing, it'd sound better, and compliment the music.  But these are elves and their singing is beautiful***

***Remember you** are **and elf*** came a voice in her head

Elle sent a smile across to Galadriel and steeled herself.

"You'll remember me when the west wind moves   
Upon the fields of barley   
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky   
As we walk in fields of gold   
So she took her love for to gaze awhile   
Upon the fields of barley   
In his arms she fell as her hair came down   
Among the fields of gold   
  
Will you stay with me, will you be my love   
Among the fields of barley?   
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky   
As we lie in fields of gold   
See the west wind move like a lover so   
Upon the fields of barley   
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth   
Among the fields of gold   
  
I never made promises lightly   
And there have been some that I've broken   
But I swear in the days still left   
We'll walk in fields of gold   
We'll walk in fields of gold   
  
Many years have passed since those summer days   
Among the fields of barley   
See the children run as the sun goes down   
Among the fields of gold   
You'll remember me when the west wind moves   
Upon the fields of barley   
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky   
When we walked in fields of gold   
When we walked in fields of gold   
When we walked in fields of gold"

Elle finished but carried on playing changing the song ***Wonder what they'll think of this.  English national anthem isn't the nicest song in the world.  Especially the words, 'God save our gracious Queen' and all that.  Isn't in ironic?  I'm a republican and I'm pretending to be a princess.***

***Ironic indeed***

***Do you even know what a republican is?***

***Aye, though there are not many in the elvish realms.  Mortals do tend to let being in control get to their heads and then there is a revolution.***

***I personally prefer the French national anthem; La Marseillaise.  Would you like me to sing it?***

***You seem to have gotten over your singing phobia***

***It wasn't a phobia; it was me not wanting to sing in front of Elves.  Ok so maybe it was a phobia, but that's not the point!  Seems that being an elf means that I've been given the ability to sing.  Well anyway here's the French national anthem!***

_Aux armes, citoyens ! _

_Formez vos bataillons ! _

_Marchons, marchons ! _

_Qu'un sang impur... _

_Abreuve nos sillons ! _

****

_Allons ! Enfants de la Patrie ! _

_Le jour de gloire est arrivé ! _

_Contre nous de la tyrannie, _

_L'étendard sanglant est levé ! (bis) _

_Entendez-vous dans les campagnes _

_Mugir ces féroces soldats ? _

_Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras _

_Égorger vos fils, vos compagnes. _

_Aux armes, citoyens ! _

_Formez vos bataillons ! _

_Marchons, marchons ! _

_Qu'un sang impur... _

_Abreuve nos sillons ! _

_Que veut cette horde d'esclaves, _

_De traîtres, de rois conjurés ? _

_Pour qui ces ignobles entraves, _

_Ces fers dès longtemps préparés ? (bis) _

_Français ! pour nous, ah ! quel outrage ! _

_Quels transports il doit exciter ; _

_C'est nous qu'on ose méditer _

_De rendre à l'antique esclavage !_

****

_"Aux armes, citoyens ! _

_Formez vos bataillons ! _

_Marchons, marchons ! _

_Qu'un sang impur... _

_Abreuve nos sillons ! _

_Quoi ! des cohortes étrangères _

_Feraient la loi dans nos foyers ! _

_Quoi ! des phalanges mercenaires _

_Terrasseraient nos fiers guerriers ! (bis) _

_Dieu ! nos mains seraient enchaînées ! _

_Nos fronts sous le joug se ploieraient ! _

_De vils despotes deviendraient _

_Les maîtres de nos destinées ! _

_ ****_

_Aux armes, citoyens ! _

_Formez vos bataillons ! _

_Marchons, marchons ! _

_Qu'un sang impur... _

_Abreuve nos sillons ! _

_Tremblez, tyrans et vous, perfides, _

_L'opprobre de tous les partis ! _

_Tremblez ! vos projets parricides _

_Vont enfin recevoir leur prix. (bis) _

_Tout est soldat pour vous combattre. _

_S'ils tombent, nos jeunes héros, _

_La terre en produira de nouveaux _

_Contre vous, tous, prêt à se battre. _

_ ****_

_Aux armes, citoyens ! _

_Formez vos bataillons ! _

_Marchons, marchons ! _

_Qu'un sang impur... _

_Abreuve nos sillons ! _

_Français, en guerriers magnanimes _

_Portons ou retenons nos coups ! _

_Épargnons ces tristes victimes, _

_A regret, s'armant contre nous ! (bis) _

_Mais ce despote sanguinaire ! _

_Mais ces complices de Bouillé ! _

_Tous ces tigres qui, sans pitié, _

_Déchirent le sein de leur mère ! _

_ ****_

_Aux armes, citoyens ! _

_Formez vos bataillons ! _

_Marchons, marchons ! _

_Qu'un sang impur... _

_Abreuve nos sillons ! _

_Amour sacré de la Patrie _

_Conduis, soutiens nos bras vengeurs ! _

_Liberté ! Liberté chérie, _

_Combats avec tes défenseurs ! (bis) _

_Sous nos drapeaux que la Victoire _

_Accoure à tes mâles accents ! _

_Que tes ennemis expirants _

_Voient ton triomphe et notre gloire ! _

_ ****_

_Aux armes, citoyens ! _

_Formez vos bataillons ! _

_Marchons, marchons ! _

_Qu'un sang impur... _

_Abreuve nos sillons ! _

_Peuple français, connais ta gloire ; _

_Couronné par l'Égalité, _

_Quel triomphe, quelle victoire, _

_D'avoir conquis la Liberté ! (bis) _

_Le Dieu qui lance le tonnerre _

_Et qui commande aux éléments, _

_Pour exterminer les tyrans, _

_Se sert de ton bras sur la terre. _

_ ****_

_Aux armes, citoyens ! _

_Formez vos bataillons ! _

_Marchons, marchons ! _

_Qu'un sang impur... _

_Abreuve nos sillons ! _

_Nous avons de la tyrannie _

_Repoussé les derniers efforts ; _

_De nos climats, elle est bannie ; _

_Chez les Français les rois sont morts. (bis) _

_Vive à jamais la République ! _

_Anathème à la royauté ! _

_Que ce refrain, partout porté, _

_Brave des rois la politique. _

_ ****_

_Aux armes, citoyens ! _

_Formez vos bataillons ! _

_Marchons, marchons ! _

_Qu'un sang impur... _

_Abreuve nos sillons ! _

_La France que l'Europe admire _

_A reconquis la Liberté _

_Et chaque citoyen respire _

_Sous les lois de l'Égalité ; (bis) _

_Un jour son image chérie _

_S'étendra sur tout l'univers. _

_Peuples, vous briserez vos fers _

_Et vous aurez une Patrie ! _

_ ****_

_Aux armes, citoyens ! _

_Formez vos bataillons ! _

_Marchons, marchons ! _

_Qu'un sang impur... _

_Abreuve nos sillons ! _

_Foulant aux pieds les droits de l'Homme, _

_Les soldatesques légions _

_Des premiers habitants de Rome _

_Asservirent les nations. (bis) _

_Un projet plus grand et plus sage _

_Nous engage dans les combats _

_Et le Français n'arme son bras _

_Que pour détruire l'esclavage. _

_ ****_

_Aux armes, citoyens ! _

_Formez vos bataillons ! _

_Marchons, marchons ! _

_Qu'un sang impur... _

_Abreuve nos sillons ! _

_Oui ! déjà d'insolents despotes _

_Et la bande des émigrés _

_Faisant la guerre aux Sans-Culottes _

_Par nos armes sont altérés ; (bis) _

_Vainement leur espoir se fonde _

_Sur le fanatisme irrité, _

_Le signe de la Liberté _

_Fera bientôt le tour du monde. _

_ ****_

_Aux armes, citoyens ! _

_Formez vos bataillons ! _

_Marchons, marchons ! _

_Qu'un sang impur... _

_Abreuve nos sillons ! _

_O vous ! que la gloire environne, _

_Citoyens, illustres guerriers, _

_Craignez, dans les champs de Bellone, _

_Craignez de flétrir vos lauriers ! (bis) _

_Aux noirs soupçons inaccessibles _

_Envers vos chefs, vos généraux, _

_Ne quittez jamais vos drapeaux, _

_Et vous resterez invincibles."_

(a/n I know a normal English person wouldn't know the song words to the French national anthem, hell we don't even know the words to out owen, but well, just believe it!)

As Elle finished singing she yawned, "Well I'm bushed, I'm going to bed."

Elle then left the room muttering good night.  She went to her talan sleepily.  When she arrived she noticed her diary peeping out from under her pillow where she'd put it earlier.

She changed into her nightdress and climbed into the bed.  She took out her diary and started writing:

_October 3rd 2002, nee December 2nd 3016, 3rd age_

_Well, my dear diary if you could speak you'd say I was…odd.  After I tell you this, you'd say that I was stark raving mad, so I might as well say it our right.  _

_I'm an elf_

_No joke.  Yesterday after I came out of the pharmacist I ended up in middle earth, more precisely Lothlorien.  Honestly!  I've met Lord Celeborn he gave me an archery lesson which was surprisingly easy apart from the fact that my arms feel like they're going to drop off.  Lady Galadriel is scary in and awe like way, yet she's really nice.  I've also met Haldir; he's really cool!_

_They all think (apart from Galadriel) that I'm from Abberant (made up), which is French for absurd.  They think I've run away from an arranged marriage, Galadriel told me to embellish a bit._

_I've also met Gandalf, no joke.  Only for about 30mins though.  He's carried on going to Minas Tirith, to look up the ring prophecy.  Well I know he's going there but I don't know if he's left yet.  I also played the harp and sang.  It seems that being an elf means I can sing._

_There are also some differences of being and elf compared to human other then the obvious immortality and pointy ears.  My fingers have gotten longer; I noticed that when I played the harp.  I've also gotten taller, from my modest 5'5'' to about 5'10''.  I'm still smaller then other elves.  Lady Galadriel it t least 6'2'', but she's tall for most female elves isn't she? _

_I've also gotten thinner, maybe the extra height meant relocating the fat, so it spreads well.  My waist is impossibly thin now so I don't have to do any more sit ups!_

_My eyesight is also better, it's actually quite scary how far I can see, and my hearing is better.  I can hear the flapping of wings above me.  _

_I also have this weird glow.  All the elves do, it fades before they die doesn't it?  Why am I even asking?  I know the answer already, after all I am a 'tad' obsessed with the books.  Oh and everything is cool.  I haven't felt hot or cold since I got here, an other elven trait._

_I also have a maid!  I know ridiculous!  Her name is Edwi and she's really sweet!  Anyway I'm sleepy now do I'm going to bed.  I thought elves didn't need to sleep much.  Maybe I'm getting and equivalent to jet lag._

Elle xxx 

A/n Well that was a very long chapter!  Even without the songs!  Who'd have thought the French national anthem would have 12 verses!  I thought 5 max.  The English one only has…two?  That's how much I know about my own national anthem.

_I hope the italics have shown up in this chapter.  The songs are meant to be in italics and so is the diary entry._

_The first song is '_fields of Gold' _by Sting.  The second is the French national anthem '_La Marseillaise' _by someone who I can't remember Monsieur Rouge and the rest I can't remember, there is a C involved!_

**_Fang_**_: Well I've written more, don' worry I will carry on writing!  I've actually yearly caught up with where I am with writing in my book, so I might write for quite a while tomorrow.  About Maddy, what I was going to continue to say is that does she insist that Leggy lives in her house?  Poor you for having to go all the way thru primary school with her!  No I'm joking!  I know her because I'm her e-pal, pen pal whatever you want to call her.  I dunno how it started, been corresponding for far to long!  _

**_KindCalypso_**_:  I'm glad that you liked chapter 5.  You must of reviewed it just as I put up the last chapter, so you have two to read now!  You're weird?  I think most authors on ff.n are weird in some form or another :) So you're with friends!_

**_The lady Sorcha of seven waters_**_:  Well, I'm glad you liked the chapter!_

_Well that's 9 Microsoft pages!_

_Ciao_

_Gwilwileth_


	8. chapter eight

A/n first of all I think I should apologise for not updating in over a week.  I'm so sorry!  I was grounded and that means no going out, using the phone or most importantly no internet.  So when I did eventually get back on the computer or Wednesday I had to read some updates, check my mail and of course to all of the homework and coursework that I have been piled with- oh they joy of being in year 10!

_On a happier note I have managed to get a copy of the silmarillion!  So big thanks to friend who let me borrow it!  I also found my library card while I was grounded which means I've gotten the amber spy glass out so I'm trying to read two books at the same time- I've been waiting for both for ages!  On a spooky note my beta (Maddy!) is reading the exact same books as well.  Weird, no?_

**_Note_**_:  ^Elvish^_

_            "Normal tongue, english, westron whatever you wanna call it!"_

Little elf 

**Chapter eight**

_December 3rd 3016, 3rd age._

Finally learnt how to do that stupid elven clasp, also learnt some more archery.  Celeborn says we're going to start sword fighting tomorrow.  That's a disaster waiting to happen!  I've been elaborating more on Abberant, nothing important though.  I've also stated learning Sindarin properly.  Edwi is teaching me.  She thinks it's strange that I know endearments like melamin etc. what can I say?  My obsession with both lotr and romance novels has paid off.

_That's another problem.  I have a copy of lotr with me, luckily it's in French but I don't know what to do with it.  Should I burn it?  I might be obsessed but I can't remember everything and I have a feeling that I'll need the information in the books.  The war of the ring is after all in two years, whether I'm involved in it (hopefully not!  In fact it's a definite not.  You know how much I hate violence.)  The facts could still prove useful. _

_The problem is that the book may be French, so they can't read them, but the names are still the same as they are hear obviously; or are characters different here?  I'll have to go check; I think the language of men is written in the same as the characters of Quenya- I said the books would be useful!_

Elle xxx 

_December 4th 3016, 3rd age._

Had sword fighting today.  I can say only one word; disaster, well I could also so catastrophe, calamity and tragedy but I think you get the point.  

_I spent two hours having my stance corrected by Celeborn.  I eventually put it back in the scabbard, dropped it on the floor and walked off cursing under my breath, all of which Celeborn heard with that damned elven hearing.  I'm sort of glad that I can't use a sword; I'm already dangerous with a butter knife!_

_I've carried on learning Sindarin today I love this memory thing!  I remember _everything _that Edwi taught me yesterday.  That never happened when I learnt French._

_I've decided that I'll keep the books; I'll just leave them in my bag.  I ordered Edwi not to touch it.  I did find out, however, that she can read our writing they use it somewhere I don't know where but she well recognised it so I've got to be careful._

_I'm still trying to persuade her to call me just plain, simple Elle, but for some reason she ain't getting it!_

_Well, I'm gonna go bed now.  Oh I'm not that tired any more.  I think I'll try sleeping with my eyes open tonight,_

Elle xxx 

_December 20th 3016, 3rd age._

I'm so excited!  I had a whole conversation on Sindarin with another elf that isn't Celeborn or Edwi…

_*          *          *_

Elle sat on a hill looking down on Caras Galadhon a smile on her lips.  A canvas in front of her was nearly finished, ass Elle added that last few brush strokes to the painting.

^Very nice^

Looking up Elle expected to see Celeborn or maybe even Haldir.  Instead stood an el;f with strawberry blond hair and light grey eyes.

^No, it's not.  I haven't captured the essence, the lights in all the wrong places and the gold of the leaves is to dark, it looks almost brown.^

^You are to hard on yourself.^

^And pray tell, Who am I?^ Elle asked grinning.

^You're called Princess Ellette, though I've heard that you prefer to be called Elle.^

^You know my name and I do not know yours.  How improper.^

^My name is Mithglin; a healer^

^A healer?^

^That's what I said^

Elle grinned ^So, why are you here?^

^I was under the impression that I was an elf of Lorien free to roam where I please while in it, unlike you I might add^

^A sarcastic elf!  I must be dreaming^

Mithglin leaned over and pinched her, hard.  "Ow!  That hurt!"  Elle slipped back into the common tongue.  ^Why's you do that?^

^You thought you were dreaming.^

^It's an expression!^

^I know, I just wanted to pinch you.^

^Are you sure you're an elf?^

^Well, I have been since the end of the last age but I could check for you.&

^Don't worry about it^

Elle started to pack away her paints ^Going so soon?^

^Sword fighting lessons^ her voice not betraying her thoughts.

^Have fun^ smirked Mithglin

"I wish."  Elle muttered to herself

A/n well there's chapter eight!

**_KindCalypso:_**_ You don't know French?  Don't worry neither do I even after learning it for four years!  I learnt Spanish to two and I can honestly say I got as far as commo te llamos or is it llamas?  Oh and I know narajada is orange soda and jambon is ham- but that's that same as in French.  _

**_The lady Sorcha of seven waters:_**_ Yeah the song was long, so very long about two pages in Microsoft words at least.  I'm glad I decided not to put the translation in as well._

**_Grim and Evil:_**_  As said previously yes it is very long.  I wonder if any French people know it off my heart.  I don't even know first verse of the English one.  Singing makes me happy to!  In fact I'm always singing or humming it really annoys my friends that amount of artists they don't like because I like them and sing or hum them to much **shrugs**.  How did they know the tune to fields of gold? **hits self on head**.  I had that whole bit worked out and when I wrote out the story I forgot to put it in so I wrote a memo to remind me for when I typed the chapter out.  I ignored memo- obviously.  Well basically while Elle had been walking around humming the mistral had been sent to look for her.  He then used his super elven hearing and memory to listen to the song while she hummed it.  He then left and worked out how to put it onto the harp.  Well now that it's off my chest!_

_I hope you had fun reading!_

_Review_

_Gwilwileth _


	9. chapter nine

A/n Hi!  Happy red nose day! You're lucky that you're getting this chapter, I'm trying to get it all typed before seven- before comic relief starts!

**Little elf**

**Chapter Nine**__

After saying goodbye to Mithglin she made her way to the archery field she had been practicing swordplay in.

When she arrived Celeborn hadn't.  She grudgingly took her sword out of the scabbard.  It was for a beginner and quite blunt for which Elle was quite happy about.

Elle closed her eyes and started going through the techniques Celeborn had taught her.  ***Sword is extension of my arm, sword is extension of my arm…***  Suddenly her sword hit something, the sound of metal hitting metal making her open her eyes.

"Haldir!" exclaimed Elle grinning, dropping her sword which landed blade down in the grass.

Haldir put his knife back in its scabbard behind his back before having the wind knocked out of him by Elle as she hugged him.

"If I knew I was to get such a welcome I would have come back earlier niphredil."

"Aye, how have you been?"

"Chasing orcs.  We've unfortunately not encountered anything as fair as you."

 "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Just the girls?" asked Haldir grinning , while sitting down leaning against the trunk of a tree.

"Just the girls." Confirmed Elle plomping herself down next to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Have the Lord and Lady kept you busy?!

"The lord has, I haven't seen the Lady Galadriel other then at meal times.

"She's a busy elf."

"I know."

"Elle, Niphredil?"

"Hmm?"

"What was you home like?"

"Why isn't Celeborn here yet?"

"He decided to give you a day off."

"Why?"

"So you could enjoy my charming company.  Do you want to climb this tree?"

"You're joking!  There's no way I can climb that!"

"You have never climbed a tree?" asked Haldir incredulously

"Why would I have wanted to?"

Haldir looked at her as if she had sprouted wings.  "We're going to climb this tree." Haldir jumped and climbed onto the lowest branch easily..  He looked down at Elle expectantly."

Elle sighed and stood up "What am I supposed to do?"

"Jump."

Elle put her arms up, jumped and managed to grab the large branch ***easier to jump as well.  Gravity obviously doesn't work as well on Elves.***  She pulled herself up onto the branch her muscles screaming silently.  ***there's a reason I don't do press ups***

She managed to sit on the branch.  Haldir was standing on the branch looking for another one to climb onto "Niphredil?"

"Yeah?"

"Come on."

Haldir grabbed her hand and pulled her up so that she was standing.  Elle's eyes were shut tightly her arms out to keep her balance.  "Open your eyes."

"They're fine as they are, thanks."

Elle heard Haldir sigh before she felt his arms around her.  Elle's feet left the branch.

"What're you doing?" Elle asked though the last bit was muffles as she was pulled against his chest."

When Elle was eventually let go she saw a grinning Haldir.  Elle slowly sat herself down, a leg on either side of the branch, leaning against the trunk.

Haldir was facing her.  "So what was your home like?"

"You're pretty blunt for an elf."

Haldir moved closer, their knees were now knocking each other, "what was you home like?"

Elle glanced down, reckoning to see if she could get down.  She was up some 30 feet.  She suddenly felt dizzy "Niphredil?  Elle?  What was your home like?" he asked softly  "Elle!  What was your home like?"  Haldir was suddenly leaning over her his face about 3 inches away from Elle's, his arms on either side of her head.

Elle could feel Haldir's breathe on her face it smelled faintly of mint.  His eyes were a navy blue, which were boring into Elle's expectantly waiting for an answer.

Elle sighed "Home was like…home."

Haldir gave her a bemused look "I could never leave home forever our of choice." He eventually announced.

Elle looked at him from under eyelashes

"  Neither could I."

"Yet you came here, left your home; out of choice."

"I didn't come here out of choice, I came here out of duty.  I couldn't be held responsible for the deaths of two broken hearted elves.  I have a duty to my people to protect them."

"I'm sure they don't see it that way.  What about your friends and family."

"Better one set of friends and family then two."

"Won't your realm grieve?"

"Of course they will, but they'll live."

"Do you not miss them."

"Yes, with all my heart.  But I have my memories.  I'm also making friends here."

"They can never replace the one's you have already."

"I'm not replacing them."  Elle looked thoughtful  "Most of them would die eventually."

"You're friends with men?"

"and women."

"so you know those of the race of men?"

"Well Abberant is made of men and women.  Both the elves and the race of men live together in harmony.  Well, there are the occasional spats but those are dealt with quickly."

They spent the next hour talking; well Haldir asked questions and Elle grudgingly answered under the threat of being left in the tree.

"Can we go down now/"  Asked Elle before Haldir could ask another question.

"Of course Niphredil."

Haldir sprung up pulling Elle with him.  "So how're we going to get down?"

"The same way we came up."

Haldir's arm made its way around Elle's middle, pulling her to him "Erm…Haldir."  Asked Elle her head resting against the crook of his neck.

"Hmm."

"Nothing."  Elle murmured talking a deep breath.  Haldir smelled of fresh grass as well as something else which Elle later learnt to be the scent of the Elanor flower.

Haldir jumped the last 10 feet landing on the leaf strewn floor silently.  "Was that really necessary?" asked Elle her arms akimbo.

"Not really." He smiled tucking a stray brown strand of her behind Elle's ear.  "Now seeing that you cannot climb a tree I am sure that you are a Princess and not a wood elf."  Elle rose an eyebrow her lips quirking into a smile.  "Even though you do act like one."

Elle gasped in mock outrage, hit Haldir exclaimed "you dwarf of an elf!" before turning on talk to the centre of Caras Galadhon.  Elle could hear Haldir running after her.

Just before she reached the bottom of the staircase, Haldir grabbed her around the waist and whispered "got you." Swinging her around in a circle.  Elle giggles madly when she was eventually put down.  "You are a very evil elf!" she gasped catching her breath.  Haldir just smirked.

_A/n I would answer your lovely reviews but it's the middle of comic relief and I'm writing this during a sketch I don't like.  In interesting news Orlando Bloom (sigh) was in Midsummer murders (God knows why!) and her was a burglar and a prostitute- at least that's what I guessed while flicking btw channels._   _Only £50 an hour and all **wink *_

_Any whoo goign back to watch tv now!_

_Gwilwileth_


	10. chapter ten

A/n it's the weekend finally!  This week has been full of coursework and mountains of homework.  I'm so tired!  It doesn't help that I have to compete with an idiot of a brother to get on this, big deal if I'll be on the computer till 1am, think of all the time he gets during the week!  Stupid siblings

Little Elf 

**Chapter Ten**

_28th December 3016_

Elle was sitting quietly in the library reading a child's book.  She had picked up the language quite easily but the writing in the Angerthas had to be changed into the characters she recognised.  Then these letters had to be sorted into Sindarin words, which were then turned into English.

This took quite a long time and with the combined effort of Elle's memory and a table with the Angerthas Elle had read a total of ten pages in the last two hours.

It didn't help that whoever had written this book hadn't the best hand writing in the world and the occasional word was smudged.

Elle frowned looking at a letter ***is it an à or an é?***

"It's an é."

Elle looked up, surprised to see Lady Galadriel there "Hi."

"How has your study in the language of Sindarin gone?"

"It would be easier if you used an alphabet, but I don't mind.  It's nice to use my brain after two hours of tedious sword play."

"Alphabet?" Galadriel asked

"It's an order of letters.  They're taught in the same order in practically every country of my world."

"But what does this order mean?"

"Nothing, it just helps for learning pronunciation of letters.  It also helps for dictionaries when looking for the spelling of words.  All dictionaries are in the same order."

"What order does this alphabet go?"

Elle smiled briefly "a, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l, m, n, o, p, q, r, s, t, u, v, w, x, y, z.  My language is so much easier.  We actually include the vowels when we write words down.  You lot just omit them, then I have to add them and work out if it's a, e, i, o, u or y.  Then there's the pronunciation thing.  I read the words differently.  A 'C' is pronounced as a 'K', so when I try and say the words I have to compensate for that and I'm generally confused.  

"I'd have thought with millennia to work out all of this stuff that you'd have a language that someone can work out, or do you make it so complicated purposely so that only those with a lot of time on their hands can learn?  I'm not even going to start on your screwed up calendar."

"So you're having fun then?" Galadriel murmured dryly

"Yeah, apart from the sword fighting.  But I know that's important that I learn it if I want to explore the big, bad world."

"I'm glad to see that you're humouring my husband.  You'll be glad to know that you will be having a shorter sword play lesson.  We said that you were here for healing.  So you would need to know the healing that a normal elf" Elle grimaced "would know.  So you're going to have your first lesson with me next week."

"As in next 6 day week, or a normal seven day week?"

"Six.  You'll have three hours with me a day.  Two hours sword play and one of archery."

"Joy, when are these…erm lessons going to start each day?"

"Six, not two early.  You'll have breakfast at about five."

"Five?"  Elle whispered two herself weakly ***Well at least I'm an elf***

"Indeed it is.  I'll now leave you to read or at least try to read the book."

Elle smiled a goodbye and Galadriel left.

A/n I'm trying to remember why I wrote this chapter originally.  I can't work it out for the life of me.

_You may be interested to know that in the hour it has taken me I've already had a fight over **surprise, surprise** the computer.  He turned it off by the switch just as I was about to finish the chapter and I lost **all of it**!  So I had to retype it all again._

_Wells seeing as I couldn't reply to the reviews for chapter eight I'll start with them:_

**_Fang:_**_  You like Mithglin?  Well thank you!  I like him too, hard getting his character from my head to paper though.  Maddy and I are really similar?  Never really thought about it that way.  I dunno what she's been saying to you, only nice things I hope!_

**_KindCalypso:_**_  Italian?  I wish they'd but Sindarin on the school syllabus!  It's much more useful!_

**_Lady Sorcha of seven waters:  _**_Because I'd of put both the French version and the translation, imagine!  All 12 verses!_

**_Cassie-bear-01:_**_  It's funny?  I should hope so **makes face** I'm generally a funny person (I'm sure my friends beg to differ!) and I'm glad that come through in the story._

**_Wizardess girl:_**_  I'm glad (as said b4) that it's funny!_

**_Larissa:_**_  Don't worry I'm sure there's dignity somewhere lol.  A Mithglin/Elle or Haldir/Elle?  You'll just have to wait in see, everyone has to hehe, well apart from my beta no correction editor as she likes to be called hi mads!_

**_Grim and evil:_**_  Thank you, I'm glad I got hold of it too!  Unfortunately* **grimaces*** I haven't got very far, I believe most people would generally call it chapter one of the Quenya Silmarillion.  I have read the two before it and the letters from Chris Tolkien.  I know I'm really bad!  I've been reading the amber spy glass instead 'Bad Gwil, bad gwil!'  You like the new 'elfy' guy?  Lol, it's Mithglin!  It means grey eyes!_

**_Lucy:_**_  I'm glad you're loving it"_

_Answers to reviews from Chapter nine:_

**_Fang:_**_  As always?  I'm glad that you think all my chapters are good, I personally don't like this chapter (10).  Elle and Haldir would be a sweet couple?  I suppose they could be but then again so could Elle/Mithglin!  No I'm not going to give anything away!  Maddy's right, not sorta we're sorta in the beginning of the middle of the beginning if that made any sense at all?_

**_Cassie-bear-01: _**_Well you'll be glad that I'm continuing!_

**_…: _**_Yeah!  Finally I've been told the story is a Mary Sue!  I've been waiting so long for someone to say that!  I was actually expecting someone to tell me that a lot earlier!  Being natural at archery doesn't come over night?  Yes I'll agree with that, but who said she wasn't born with the potential?  Also, just for the record my first ever archery lesson I got a bulls eye for my first shot.  Does that make me a Mary Sue? I suppose that does make it a Mary Sue if I'm comparing her to me, or am I getting dredged down in Harry Potter Mary Sues now?.  Though the only thing that Elle and me have in common is well nothing and well maybe a hatred of brothers._

**_Justagirl_**_:  You're confused?  He could speak English!  If you read to the end of ch1 you'd have seen that he talks to Elle in English!  The brushing hair thing was a bit odd I will admit, I suppose the reason I put it in there was to show that Elle was at ease with them even though they didn't know who she was.  '__They would probably kill an intruder, especially if they thought she was a human at first.'  Well I don't, personally, think that elves are cold-hearted killers that kill anything that moves in their forests.  But that's my personal opinion.  Why didn't they kill the fellowship when they arrived in Lorien?  Because Galadriel was expecting, how do you know that the lady of the wood was not expecting Elle? I also think that Elves wouldn't just kill a women walking through a forest, human or not.  She was after defenceless and wasn't exactly acting suspiciously, just… walking._

_Wells I believe I've answered everything that was written in all the reviews in any shape or form!_

_So please read and review!_

_Gwilwileth_


	11. chapter eleven

A/n yet another in-between chapter that doesn't seem to have any use at all- though  be rest assured it does- somewhere lol.

**Little Elf**

**Chapter Eleven**

Yule, Afteryule (January) 3017 

It was two in the morning and Elle had been up all night practicing gymnastics of various sorts.  So far she had mastered the cartwheel, handstand, headstand, round off, jumping four feet into the air and was now attempting a back flip.

It had gone considerably well, considering how badly she could of hurt herself; the worst she had gotten was a bruised elbow.  Well, it would have been bruised if she had been human.

Just past four she decided to leave it and that instead a stroll around Lorien would be a good idea.

The trees still had stray elves walking around, illuminated by the white Christmas tree type lights around the braches.  Elle went up the stairs to the highest point she could before climbing the rest (her fear of heights had lessened after the tree incident with Haldir.) quite easily as the branched bent to accommodate her.  Eventually Elle's head burst through the canopy, her brown locks glinting red in the early morning light.

Elle watched the sun steadily rise in the sky.  The light pink turned to apricot and then a blazing orange before settling on a clear blue sky a shade lighter then Elles.

Looking around Elle could tell that if she could feel the cold she'd have been wrapped up warm in a central heated room, a hot chocolate with a marshmallow slowly melting on the top in one hand, in the other a good book.

Elle smiled at the thought of home, she'd been here for a month now and there had been nothing to indicate that she was going home any time soon.

***I wonder what my parents are thinking*** Elle grimaced when she thought of the lecture she'd get when she got home; if she ever did.

***"Where have you been?  We've been worried sick!  Your poor Grandmother"*** A small grin appeared when Elle thought of Grandma Mary.

Her eyes; the replica of Elle's would have crinkled in delight at such a tale, and automatically believed Elle, well at least humoured her, just glad that Elle was back.  Grandma Mary was the person that Elle missed the most.  She missed brushing the auburn waves now stained white, the regular baking sessions that had carried on despite Mary's illness.

But most of all Elle missed her sense of humour; her ability to make a smile light up every bodies faces and she hoped that this ability was being used now, on her own family, until she got back.

Elles hand unconsciously strayed to her necklace tucked underneath her dress, which was high necked.  She pulled out a fine gold chain, on the end was an 'L' made of gold a small diamond set into the middle, it was otherwise plain.

Elle clutched it tightly her eyes closed.  Her grandma Mary had given it to her.  Grandpa Alex had given it to her on their first anniversary to the represent the 'L' from Langley.

Mary had given I to Elle on her 13th birthday, finding humour in the double meaning of it; representing both her surname and the pronunciation of her nickname.

Sighing Elle stared out over the green mass.  It was broken by the silver green flow of the Anduin and then carried on as southern Mirkwood.  The leaves of Mirkwood's trees were darker and there seemed to be a dark shadow over a part of it ***Dol Guldur*** She looked off southwards to see the beginning of Fangorn.  To the north Elle could see the end of Lorien and a large pale green brown mass; grass some of which had died over the summer.  To the west were the misty mountains; tell high and imposing.  Their white peaks were glinting blindingly contrasting greatly with the clear blue sky.  ***I suppose heaven is a place on Earth, well middle earth at least***

The flapping of wings caught Elle's attention.  A sparrow stopped just by her hand its head cocked to the side appraisingly.  "Hello."

The bird chirped its greeting by ruffling its feather slightly.  It jumped onto Elle's index finger, which she raised slightly, bringing it to shoulder height.

"I'm Elle, what's your name?"

The bird chirped again, its beak raised in a morning chorus, which Elle eventually hummed along to.

"very good, little man."  Elle murmured rubbing the bird's breast its feathers soft against the skin.

"Well I'd better go down to breakfast."  Elle announced

The bird obligingly flew onto a twig watching Elle climb down the tree.

A/n wells the end of the chapter, thanks to:

**_Ciarolas:_**_  Finally some one that watched it!  Thanks for reviewing ever other chapter!  I'm waiting for the jelly tots!  They make a great couple?  Hehe we'll see._

**_KindCalypso:_**_  Yeah I think the Elves should!  I'm using the hobbits calendar as its well the only one that makes any sense at all to me!  Yes, this will turn into a romance, eventually.  In fact the eventually should be in bold, underlined, italicised, in caps lock and with an asterix on either side, up to you how long eventually is though._

_Read & Review!_

_Gwilwileth_


	12. chapter twelve

**Little Elf**

**Chapter Twelve**

_2nd Afteryule 3017_

"Brennil Elle." Lady Elle A faint voice around her "Brennil Elle."

Eyes going into focus, Elle sat up "I'm awake."

"You have your meeting with Lady Galadriel today."

"I know."

Elle looked at Edwi, who was trying to hold back her curiosity, Elle decided to keep her in the dark; afterall every elf should know how to do the simplest healing by the time they're 500.

Edwi held out a dress, it was burgundy with gold trimmings.  When she had changed she left for breakfast.  She seated herself by Mithglin, who was also up at this unreasonable hour.  "Quel aur." Good Morning

Mithglin looked up from his apple.  ^tarien Elle^ Princess Elle

Elle mock scowled at him ^What are you doing up at this ungodly hour?^

^I'm a healer we work through the night^

Just then Haldir walked in unnoticed by Elle.  He smiled at some Elves he recognised and set about collecting some food.  When he'd finished her walked up to Elle, playfully kissed the side of her neck and sat next to her  "Niphredil"

"Haldir."  Said Elle turning to him "This is-"

"Mithglin."  Finished Haldir "he's a healer.  I'm surprised he managed to tell you.  He doesn't speak westron.

^But I speak Sindarin^

^Of course you do^ said Mithglin looking at Haldir amused.

^Want some toast?^ asked Elle innocently

^No, I'm fine.^

^You really should have some more fruit.^ said Mithglin

^But I'm full.  I'm not exactly doing anything really important today^

^Then why are you up at 'this ungodly hour'?^

^I have a meeting with Lady Galadriel^

^And that isn't tiring?^ asked Haldir

^Wouldn't have thought so^

^You've also got your archery and sword practice afterwards.^

^I have lunch before them!^

^You should have more!^

^Says who?^

^A healer, as a healer I can order you to eat more.^

^and as a Princess I can over rule you.  Anyway, I've had four slices of toast, two peaches and a plum!  Do you expect me to have an apple and a plum as well?^

^Yes^

^Honestly!  You two act like mother hens!^

^  But hens generally are mothers.  What's the difference?^

^Don't be obtuse!^

^Obtuse?^

Elle shook her head ^I have to go now, I'll hopefully get some peace.^

Elle left making her way to the royal talans in hope that she could find Galadriel.

***Where are you?***  Elle thought in hope that Galadriel would hear her thoughts through everyone else.

***In my rooms, I'll meet you in my private library***

Elle then tried to work out where this library was, as she hadn't spent much time in Celeborn and Galadriels talans.

She eventually got near to the top of the royal trees.  The door was guarded by an elf from the Lorien guard.  ^Could you let me through please?^

^Name?^

^Princess Elle^

^Of?^

^Abberant^

He looked at her piercingly, while Elle glared impatiently.

^Lady Galadriel is expecting you&

^no, really?  I'm so surprised, after all that's why I'm here^ muttered Elle sarcastically

The elf looked at her in surprise, which Elle promptly rose an eyebrow to before walking through the doorway.

Now in the main part of the royal rooms Elle thought she'd be able to find it.  Unfortunately the trees interlaced with each other and Elle got completely lost.  ***Where am I?***

***I believe you are in my dressing room***

Elle looked around to see that there were a lot of cupboards, which would most probably contain clothes.  ***Leave the room through the door nearest the dressing table.  Then walk…***

Elle found her head filled with instructions, which she followed.

Eventually Elle found herself in a room full of books so old that Galadriel could have been a child when they were written.

Elle looked down to her watch only to realise that she wasn't wearing it as the battery had run out the week before.

Sighing Elle looked around the room only to realise that Galadriel was sitting in a chair looking at her unblinking.

Realising she had gotten Galadriels attention she smiled while sitting in a chair opposite the as fore mentioned, which looked up briefly before picking something of the table next to her.

"You've some here to learn to heal.  Obviously our ways are different from the ways you are sued to."

Nodding, Elle motioned for Galadriel to continue.  The Lady held up the object she had been holding.  It was a small knife, its handle made of gold with interwoven runes and ivy.  The blade was a silver colour that shone more rightly then any metal Elle had ever seen.  It was, in fact Mithril and as old as Galadriel.

Galadriel placed the tip of the blade on the bad over her left index finger.  She pulled it down cutting the skin as if it was air "I want you to heal that."

Elle looked at the blood dripping from the cut staining Galadriel ivory dress and grimaced.  "What am I supposed to do?"

"That is for you to work out."

Elle shrugged while placing her hand over Galadriels finger (which should have started healing itself, if Galadriel hadn't been keeping this elven trait as bay)

Elle could feel that there was something wrong with Galadriels finger, but she didn't know what to do about it.

She closed her eyes and imagined that finger as it should be, she felt Galadriels finger change and opened her eyes.

Galadriels finger had stopped bleeding but there was still a scab where it had been cut.  In front of her eyes it did heal, though she was sure it was because of Galadriel's healing powers.

"Well do try again Elle, though I do only have 10 fingers."  Elle grinned but obediently practiced on Galadriel's newly cut finger,

This time Elle thought of the skin knitting together.  She imagined the fibrin creating nets to clot the blood.  The skin knitted at the blood capillaries went back to their usual course.

She opened her eyes to see Galadriel smiling down at her "I believe you've worked out what to do, you can try again tomorrow.  Now for the properties of…"

_A/n Well that's the healing, it was originally longer but I think that it waffled a bit to much so I re-edited most of it._

**_Lucy:_**_  Well I think you've shot the bird because, unfortunately during the school term I only update once a week and that's on a Friday, because I have to stay 2 chapter ahead!  So I have to write the chapter before another is posted._

**_Phoebemoon_**_:  Introduce leggy?  Well he doesn't come to Lorien until 3019 so you'll have to wait!_

**_Frufru the pixie and candyfloss_**_: glad to see mads finally just gave you the url instead of sending by email!_

**_Larissa_**_:  Yes she will be paired off, eventually_

**_Ciarolas_**_:  I'm looking forward to them and I'm glad you think that the plot's getting better._

**_KindCalypso:_**_  Well that **would** be telling!  You'll have to stick out the rest of the story, lol.  Believe me when I say that the romance is gonna be a long time in coming._

_Wells r&r_

_Gwilwileth_


	13. chapter thirteen

A/N "elvish" 

**Little Elf**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_6th Afteryule 3017_

"You know Edwi, you really don't have to do that, I do know how to make a bed you know."

"Lady Elle, it is my duty to do anything you ask."

"But I didn't ask you to make my bed."

"But it is my duty to anticipate my needs."

"No you actually enjoy doing that?"

"I would not be a Lady for Galadriel if I did not enjoy it."

"Don't you find it tedious?"

"Tedious?  No it could never be tedious."

"I'll believe it when I see it" was Elle's reply.

*          *            *

_7th Afteryule 3017_

Elle woke up at five that morning, not that she needed too, it was her day off; one every five days.

She got out of bed and changed; picking a dress for herself for a change.

Hurrying to the dining rooms she secured that seat she had been sitting in for the last five days.

Mithglin looked up at her surprised "What are you doing up?  I thought it was you day off."

"It is, but my day has to entails something fun and I've already planned it out."

Elle turned to the familiar kiss on her cheek "Quel amrun good morning"

Haldir nodded not speaking, as his mouth was already full of fruit.  Elle turned to Mithglin who looked at her apologetically.  "I have to go now."

"You're going to leave me with him?" she asked faking fear

"Take heart, you can escape from him."

"I feel so comforted."  Elle replied

Mithglin grinned, "Duty calls, people are in need of treatment and they aren't just going to wait for me."

Mithglin left, leaving Elle with Haldir, she stared into space until someone said "Elle, Niphredil?"

Elle turned to Haldir "You have your hair down today."

"I noticed."  Elle replied, "I didn't need to keep it up today"

"But I can't kiss your neck!" exclaimed Haldir in indignation, which caused a few elves to look at the curiously

"Tough luck,." Elle replied giving Haldir a quizzical look

Haldir sighed, looking at her as if she was planning his murder.  Elle shook her head and took a sip of her tea.

Haldir, meanwhile, slowly had a grin forming on his lips.  He leaned over and drew back the curtain of brown satin that was covering her neck.  He leaned over and kissed it, while Elle giggled at the looks she was getting from the elves; lords, ladies and servants alike.  She vaguely heard someone say "What has she done to the head of the Lorien guard?"

Across the hall she saw Edwi looking at them.  Elle abruptly got up and turned to run, though not before saying "Sorry, I'll se you later."

She ran up to Edwi, and motioned for them to walk "Edwi, you know you said, yesterday, that you'd do anything for me if I asked what ever it was? And that you'd anticipate what I wanted etc. more or less?"

"Aye."  Edwi had a look of amusement on her face.

"Well as it's my day off I thought I'd asked for a…favour."

"What ever you wish, my lady."

"What do you do in the day, I mean when your not stuck babysitting me."

"I'm one of the lady's maidens, so I have a higher status then other servants.  I help organise the meals in the kitchens."

"In the kitchen?" asked Elle, a glint in her eye

"Yes."

"So, if you brought me in there to help, on one would question you?"

"No." Edwi then realised what she had said and covered her house "I can't take you as a servant into the kitchens."

"Yes you could!  You said you'd do anything for me!"

"But they'll recognise you!"

"Not if I wear normal clothes!  I can blend in!"

"Your hair is different!  The elves of Lorien, for the most past, are blonde and those that have brown hair are nobility!  You would stand out 3 leagues away!"

"We can out my hair into a bun or something and I'll wear a bandanna!  I've seen other elves wear them."

"They were servants!"

"Which is perfect.  Now come on Edwi, don't be a spoil sport."

"If that is you wish my lady, now come with me."

Elle nodded eagerly and followed Edwi.  They went back to Edwi's talan.  Edwi produced a dress, of lesser quality of what Elle had previously had, though it was still beautiful.

Edwi took out a brush and quickly went through Elles ringlets before putting it into a bun and then putting a bandana that matched the dress over her head, making sure that no hair could be seen.  "You need a new name.  Elle is not a very elven name, if I beg your pardon my lady.  I think Lomiodien will suit the occasion."

Elle nodded eager to start in the kitchens.  Edwi brought her to the afore said.  When they entered that staff looked up to acknowledge Edwi, but paused when they saw Elle.  "This is Lomiodien, she's an elf from a village from the out skirts."  The elves nodded and went back to their task; this was obviously normal.

Edwi walked up to an elf that seemed to be older then the rest "not that it was possible to see" her eyes, however, showed the passing of many a year.  "E…Lomiodien this is Vebridya, the head cook.  She'll give you your tasks."  Edwi gave an encouraging smile, which Elle returned.

A/n okay I'll finish there, even though when I originally wrote this it was double In length, I have a bad headache and I wanted to make sure you got at least something.  

**_KindCalypso: _**_yeah healing is cool, I wish I could heal like that as well, then I wouldn't have this stupid headache!_

**_Ciarolas_**_: Yeah I wanna be an elf to, just to heal honest!  The fact that all elves are totally hot has nothing to do with it! ;)  I got the jelly tots, well the steal container the jelly tots were gone! **shock horror **_

_Wells that's it for now, I'm off to look for some paracetamol!_

_Gwil_


	14. chapter fourteen

**Little Elf**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Vebridya got straight to the point "How are you with peeling?"

"Quite good."

"Well we have 130 people to feed tonight, each with an average of 13 carrots per elf, that means we need-"

"1690 carrots?" 

Vebridya paused for a moment "yes, that's right, that is a sharp mind you have."

"Thank you."  Elle replied, "I better start on the carrots."

Vebridya took her to a table where two other elves were peeling carrots, a pile already growing.

"This is Fodien."  Introduced Vebridya pointing at an elf in a pale mint green "She is Tania." An elf in dusky pink smiled at her.

Elle picked up a knife and started scraping away the skin.  The peelings fell onto the oak table, dented from where knifes had been dropped and rough from the daily hard scrub it endured for cleanliness' purpose.

There was a general buzz around the kitchens with the she-elves merrily chatting to each other.

About two hours into it (and 400 carrots later) the elves spontaneously burst into song.  Elle smiled at all of them, while they eagerly tried to get her to join in.  Elle passed; eventually when the song had ended there was a very interesting conversation.  "Have you seen Captain Haldir lately?" and lef a table away asked

"Yes!  This morning, he was with that new elf, looked like she was from Rivendell, I think they said she was Arwen's sister!"

"No, no not the evenstars sister!  A cousin!"

"I heard she was from Mirkwood!"

"No!" a voiced interjected "there aren't any brunette elves in Mirkwood."

"No, no, I've heard that she was from yonder the grey mountains. My cousins best friends second cousin told her and it eventually got to me!"

"Yeah, her names Princess-"

"She's a Princess?"

"Yes!  Princess Ellette.  But did you see her with Haldir?  She was all over him"

Elle, who was listening, rose an eyebrow.

Tania smiled "It's very rare for Haldir.  He used to spend the whole time with the Lorien guard.  On his day off he used to practice archery.  Now he spends his time with her!  He used to spend his nights on the outposts, though he didn't have to.  Now he comes to the halls and stays over night."

"Oh."

"But Princess Ellette suits his temperament I think,  I haven't spoken to her obviously, she's a royal and I'm well not.  Have you hears how she left her home to save the lives of her people?" said an elf from another table.

"Aye!" a few responded.

"It's obvious they have feelings for each other!  Though they haven't told anyone yer!  She hasn't even met his family." 

Elle frowned ***Haldir and me?  But I don't have feelings for Haldir, do I?***

_A/n  Yeah cliffy!  Go me!_

_ well that's where the end of the last chapter should have been.  I decided to give it to you earlier then I usually update as you were meant to get this last Friday and I'm in half term._

**939597:**Yes you were my first reviewer for chapter 13!  You were also my 50th reviewer!  So well done!  Yes I don't update every day, or every other day.  Unfortunately coursework and the like get in the way!  But I'm in half term and only minor things such as sleep, food and going out with friends shall get in the way of updating.  Sorry about thinking it had finished!  There's a very long way to go!

**Fang:**  Yes I'm updating!  Must tell Maddy off for spilling out my most closely guarded secrets.  And sorry honey but I think your really weird school is the only school that finish today instead of last Sunday, what is your headteacher on?  Sorry Maddy's been complaining quite a bit- I did get peace yesterday when she was banned and 'revising' for her History exam- that's another thing!  And exam on your last day of term? How do we keep in contact?  Well Maddy has thins little thing called email.  While she has msn messenger I don't and can't be asked to get it so I just email her and then she emails back.  Email is very useful!  Lol.  There weren't any pranks in this chapter; there will be pranks in this story, eventually though Elle won't always be the perpetrator!  

**KindCalypso:**  Don't worry by the time I'd gotten your review my head ache had, fortunately, gone

Gwilwileth


	15. chapter fifteen

**Little Elf**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Bye."  Elle said, leaving the kitchens with Edwi.  ***Do they really think Haldir and me are together like that?  Does Haldir look at me like that?  I know we're friends.  I mean, we occasionally flirt but that doesn't mean anything, does it?***

"Princess Elle?"  Elle was pulled out of her thoughts by Edwi shaking her "Are you alright?  Did the kitchen elves say something that offended you?  I'm sorry that I could not stay there all day-"

"I'm fine Edwi.  I'm just thinking of the kitchens at home.  May be a different realm but still the same atmosphere" she lied

"Atmosphere?" Edwi asked sounding out the word.

Elle blushed, realising that she has said a modern word that no one on this earth would understand.  "Sorry.  I don't know the Sindarin word for that.  Atmosphere in this context means the feeling.  The way people are like around each other."

"They surely wouldn't act in the same way around a Princess?"

"When they got used to it."

Suddenly Elle couldn't see "Guess who!"

"Well lets see, how many people do I know childish enough to do this?  Considering I don't know many people here I think its Haldir."

"A great deduction."  Haldir replied, taking his hands away from her eyes, one making its way around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Where've you been all day?  I've been looking for you.  I had today off!"

"I was busy.  Anyway you should go visit your family.  I'm sure Orophin and Rumil miss you, along with your parents."

"How do you know the names of my brothers?  I've never spoken of them in front of you."

"I know a lot."

"What are you wearing?  You're dressed as a servant!  You've covered you hair as well!  What have you been doing?" he asked already trying to take out the bandana.

"Don't!" she hissed, "I'll explain in my rooms."

Haldir obligingly stopped, though he gave Elle an odd look.  "Princess Elle…" Edwi started

"Don't worry Edwi, you can go and do you duties, I'll be fine."

Edwi smiled in thanks and left.  When they arrived Elle practically fell on the bed, petticoats flying.  When she'd rearranged her self she patted the bed beside her in sign that Haldir should sit by her.

He nodded from the door, closed it and sat beside her.  "so-" he started

"What's with the get up?  I mean why am I wearing thse clothes?"  Elle asked resting her head on his shoulder, before pulling away not wanting to give him the wrong impression.

Haldir glanced at her briefly before answering, "Yes, why are you dressed as a servant?"  He turned and started to take the bandana off "Has Lady Galadriel gotten fed up with you already?"

"No." Elle answered rolling her eyes

"Has Celeborn realised you're not really a Princess?"

Elles head whipped around to face him, newly freed curls flying.  "What?" she asked urgently

Haldir laughed pulling her onto his lap "I'm joking of course you're a Princess.  Don't look at me like that!  Will you stop glaring if I remind you that you're a beautiful Princess?"

"Haldir, compliments will not help you" Elle replied pulling herself off his lap "You'd better go I need to change for dinner

"What have I done Nin Mellon my friend"

"Nothing.  I just need to change."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me."

Elle looked at him tiredly before walking to her wardrobe and taking out a dress.  It was forest green with a modest neckline.  She lay it on the bed and reached behind her back to untie the laces that held her bodice up.

"What are you doing?"  Haldir asked

"Changing, I told you I had to change.  If you won't leave then I'll just change with you here."

Elle continued untying the laces, the bodice already starting to come loose.

Haldir looked into her eyes, which were glaring at him definitely.  Haldir gave her the same look back, before turning around.

Elle shook her head and took the dress off to replace it with the green.  She got the dress on, only to realised she couldn't do the ties as they were more complicated then the last.  "Erm, Haldir?"

"Yes?  Can I turn around now?"

"Erm yes.  But can you do the ties at the back up for me?"

Elle felt Haldir pull away her hair from her back, putting it in front of her shoulder.  He started doing the ties up; Elle could feel warm brushed against her skin as Haldir did them.

"Thanks."  Elle whispered, before being shepparded to her dresser.

Haldir immediately started to do her hair, running her fingers through it before pulling parts back and putting them in a clasp.  "Thanks."  Elle moved to stand up

"You need a necklace."

Elle frowned looking down; her Grandmothers necklace was around her neck still "Erm-"

"I'm glad to see that you agree."  Haldir proceeded to open various drawers trying to find something.  "Here it is."

Haldir pilled out a delicate necklace.  It was made of Silver or Mithril Elle couldn't tell and had five medium sized emeralds placed along it, the middle one slightly larger.

***How did he know where that was?  Has he been through my drawers before?  Or did he put it there himself?***

_a/n Wells just got back from Good Friday mass when I wrote this.  Sorry if there are loads of typos but I'm being kicked of the computer- relatives drag.  Wells time to answer some reviews, but before that I'd like to say **I will be updating on Monday!  So look out!**_

**_Ciarolas:_**_  She loves him and wants to have his babies? **Shrugs** I guess that could happen…Bore and annoy?  I'll have to ask Maddy about that.  Dwarf power?  I like dwarfs I happen to be quite good friends with some!_

**_KindCalypso: _**_Remember I did day it would be a long time until romance!  It'll be a long, long time before there's any kissing!  Yes I like prolonging peoples agony_

**_Sokochan_**_:  Thank you, I like being original.  _

**_939597:_**_  Well technically I'm updating right this second, but not the second that you reviewed!_

**_Hana_**_:  Yes but if I'd updated you wouldn't have noticed the cliff-hanger!  Mary-sue? I'll take that as a compliment as you said it was a well-written one :)English expressions!  ***Waves***  "Nice to meet you, my name is Gwil and I've lived in London all my life!"  Am wondering, are you American?  Because Americans get a bit shall me say confused? About English speak.  We use the same slang etc. as the ppl over the pond and not all of us drink tea or have accents like we're form the 17 century- sorry just having a go at btvs stupid girls sound like they're from the Tudor times.  Any whoo, 25 chapters?  Well lets say I dunno…50? Yes this is going to be a very long story, am thinking bout cutting it into segments, probably not, I like the idea of a 100 chapter story!_

_Gwilwileth_


	16. chapter sixteen

A/n at my aunts while writing this.  Stupid BT and disconnecting us from the internet, should be sorted out soon!

_Gwil:  Hi aunty, is your computer free?_

_Aunt:  Yes, why?_

_Gwil:  Can I use it?_

_Aunt:  I suppose-_

_Gwil:  Thanks_

_Yes I did do that, just turn up and nick the computer and her Internet connection!  :)_

**Little Elf**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_7th Afteryule 3017_

"What do you mean?  I have to hold my sword with my left hand!  I'm right handed!  You've taught me how to use a sword with my right hand for over a month!"

"You must learn to use both your arms.   What if your right arm is trapped?  Are you going to die because you were unable to protect yourself?"

"Yes!"

"You must learn to use both arms.  Besides to parry with knives you must use two hands."

"Yes ada father" replied Elle sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"No minya ada grandfather my dear."

Elle shook her head in despair "any way you were saying?"

Celeborn remained still as if waiting for something.  "By the Valar!" ***When did I start using these phrases?***  "Lord Celeborn?  Hello?  Any body there?" there was no reply.  "Minya ada?" asked Elle through gritted teeth.

"Yes dear?"

"We were doing sword thingies."

"Yes, now hold your sword up with your left hand.  No, higher."

"I can't hold it any higher!  It's hard and heavy enough when using my right and my left isn't as strong as my right"

"Stop complaining." Said Celeborn good naturedly "now hold it up…no not like that."

"Aren't knives lighter then swords?"

"Yes."

"Then why am I using this?" she said shaking the sword around which Celeborn hastily snatched away.

"Because you're dangerous enough with a blunt, heavy training sword let alone a blunt sharp knife."  Celeborn handed back the sword by the hilt.  "Now hold it up."

"Yeah, yeah I am" Elle held up her sword while Celeborn held up his own.

He hit Elles sword lightly and it promptly fell to the floor.

"Properly Elle."

Elle grudgingly picked up the sword and started again.  "Effort Elle, effort."

Elle started playing properly and parried with Celeborn for a while, practically always on the defensive.  "You know after half an hour I think my companions would have pulled the rock off my arm."

"What if you were on your own?"

"I wouldn't take on a whole band of orcs while on my own."

"Glad to see you have some sense."  Elle hit Celeborn's sword hard, which was easily deflected.

"Don't get angry with your opponent.  Don't let your emotions get in the way, you could end up dead."

"So you've told me many times being the morbid person that you are."

_7th Afteryule 3017_

_Healing today was quite interesting.  I was learning the various properties of plants and herbs.  As long as I commit all this stuff to memory I'll be training with the healers in no time,_

_Celeborn had decided to teach me to fight with my left hand the mad man that he is, though now he insists I call him 'minya ada' which means grandfather would you believe.  I've moved off the training bow now!  I have a fully fledges Galadhrim bow!  It's harder to pull and everything so I'll have to build up strength to use it and everything, but it's soooooo cool!_

_Namaarie for now!_

_Elle xxx_

_Ps.  Still working out how to sort out the whole Haldir fiasco, should I believe fanciful kitchen gossip?_

_A/n * bites a chunk out of Easter egg sandwich * Yes you did read that right.  Easter egg chocolate between two slices of fresh bread with a dashing of jelly tots (for Ciarolas' benefit!)_

**_Hana_**_:  Sorry for calling you an American!  I guess that's an insult any where in the world * ducks items being thrown at her from patriotic people* Hmm I will set about trying to find some english slang, to me its all the same, I must go find some, my lovely friends will be perfect to annoy- at least I won't be talking bout lotr to them, though I could slip a few comments in just to annoy them a teeny bit more!_

**_Sokochan_**_:  It's funny to look at people's reaction to the last chapter, because to be quite honest I'd completely forgotten about that necklace thing, I must remember to bring that up in the confrontation chapter * gasp * I've told you all a secret punishable by death if you find out, shhhh!!!  There will be a confrontation, yes you all know, yes I suppose I could just press delete but I've written all this now, but it won't be for **goes through story schedule** another… eight chapters minimum, hehe I like keeping people in suspense._

**_939597:_**_ impatient till today, defiantly not a virtue.  Elle loves Haldir, erm yeah.  I suppose so…_

**_KindCalypso:_**_  You and Elle won't find out about the necklace thing until the confrontation, so 8 chapters!  _

**_Ciarolas:_**_ Well done!  Maddy and myself are proud; Maryann on the other hand has to be reminded a lot! And she still forgets.  I did clap for you, honestly!  Mrs scanlan? A dwarf?  That's an insult to their race!  Maddy thinks more along the lines of a stunted orc or something- I wouldn't know having never met Mrs Scanlan but I get the jist of her evilness.  Super cow?  Maddy has explained a tiny bit further, still rather confused but no surprise there._

_Hope I can get through 70 reviews in this next chapter!_

_Gwilwileth_


	17. chapter seventeen

_A/n the second half of this chapter is quite confusing, I'll tell you in advance!_

**Little Elf**

**Chapter Seventeen**

_11th Afteryule 3017_

"Have I told you how much I hate these lessons?" Elle asked, leaning against a tree exasperated.

"Yes you have."

"Then why aren't you listening?" asked Elle banging her head lightly against the tree.

"That will not help."

"You don't say."

"But I did."

"You're so annoying.  How does Galadriel put up with you?"

Celeborn chose to ignore her. "Now we must get back to the sword play."

"Can't we just skip it and go to archery?"

"You must work on your sword play!"

"I thought archery was the key skill of an elf."

"It is.  That's why you are good at it.  Unfortunately orcs do not stay away-"

"So you can't just pick them all off with a bow.  Yes I know but-"

"If you know what I'm talking about then why are you being difficult?"

"Because this is boring."

"The quicker you are at sparing with your left hand the sooner you can use knives."

"Really?"

"Yes." He confirmed, "Now can we please get back to the sword play?"

"I suppose so."

Elle hefted up the sword and took a defensive position.  Before they had even started Celeborn sighed, putting the sword back in its scabbard.  "You are preoccupied."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are…I'm not going to play such a ridiculous game with you.  I haven't behaved in such a fashion for nearly two ages.  Now why are you so preoccupied?"

"I do not know of which you speak."

"Elle, we cannot carry on if you continue to act in such a way."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"_Princess Ellette_!"

Elle gulped, Celeborn hadn't used her proper name for quite some time..  "Why are you keeping something from me?  Should I ask Galadriel she would tell me."

"Galadriel does not know.  If she does it is not because I have told her and even if she did know she wouldn't tell you.  It's not her business to interfere."

"So there is something" announced Celeborn with a smug smile.

Narrowing her eyes Elle replied "Don't use such tactics on me.  The results could be devastating."

"Some how I believe I could best you in sword pay."

"Not all things are settled through something as mundane as a fight.  You would not want someone you now consider to be a granddaughter not talking to you would you?  Now live up to your name of Celeborn the wise and not question me further."

Celeborn gave her an upraising look "if you do not want my 'wise' council I will not give it too you.  But know that I am here if you do indeed need something or someone to talk to."

"Thank you.  May we get back to our sword practice now?"

"Words I never thought I'd hear."

"Very funny."

"Amin sinta I know"

"Lye yesta? We begin?"

"Yes."  Celeborn drew his sword a twinkle in his eye.

*                      *                      *

(The confusing part)

_12th Afteryule 3017_

Elle sighed watching the sun creep over the horizon.  It was about four in the morning, Elle would have to be with Galadriel in two hours.  ***Why do I call her Galadriel and Celeborn granddad?**

**Because he asked you too?**

**No, because you haven't got the heart to replace grandmother Mary.  A good thing to-**

**But grandfather Alex doesn't matter?  Does he?**

**No that's not it!  Mary was very close to me, while Alex…**

**Was the one to give you birthday and Christmas presents?**

**No that's not it.  Stop being so cynical!  I can call Celeborn 'grandfather' because Alex is dead.  He died three years ago.  I've come to terms with it the pain has lessened.**

**What, and knowing that Grandmother Mary has been diagnosed with terminally ill cancer means nothing to you?  You haven't even started to think about what life would be like without her!**

**No!  I mean yes.  Of course I've thought about it.  But there's nothing I can do about it is there?  The cancer will kill her!**

**No, it won't.  The Morphine will.  She's on such a high does eventually it will have reached such a high level that she'll be overdosed and die.**

**No you're wrong.**

**Yes it is.  The doctors said so.  You know what I'm saying is true.**

**What's with the 'you' and 'I'?  I'm talking to myself.**

**Don't try to avoid the truth**

**I'm not**

**Yes you are**

**I'm going mad.  I'm talking to myself and losing***

Elle shook her head trying to get rid of the internal battle between her head and her heart.  ***Though, it's not as if you'll ever see her again is it?**

**Yes I will!**

**No you won't.  They've started to teach you how to kill, how to heal.  They know you can't go back!**

**Celeborn doesn't even know!  Only Galadriel does.**

**Yes, and noticed after a month she started teaching you.  She knows you won't be going back.  She's just trying to keep your mind off it.**

**No she's just trying to keep normality in my life!**

**Normality is so over rated.  Anyway, since when was learning how to kill using a bow and arrow and of course your ever faithful sword normal?  Healing using your mind?  That's normal too.**

**In this world it is.**

**In this world you're not normal!  In this world you're just a little girl trapped in the body of an elf.**

**Leave me alone.**

**I can't I'm your brain.  Without me you'd be dead.**

**No, I'm the heart without the heart the brain would be dead.  Without the oxygen supply the brain won't work.**

**But I tell the lungs to work.  Without the lungs pumping e no oxygen.**

**Breathing is a natural thing.  Even brain dead people breathe.  Plants breathe and they don't have brains!**

**Yes they do**

**No they-**

**Ents!  Even normal trees can converse with elves.  You could probably converse with the one you're sitting in at the moment ***

Shaking her head Elle climbed out of the tree and made her way to the halls.  She plonked herself on a seat next to Mithglin.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking at her concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sighed.

A/n No Elle is not going mad!  You know those internal discussions you have?  Well that's Elle having an Internal fight!  No don't you all look at me weirdly I know everyone has them, at least I have them, especially when deciding whether to post that last part up, but I then decided that I had to or I'd have to re-write the next few chapters.

**_Looks at people backing away_**_.  No, no I know some of you are mad **grabs someone** Ahh Ciarolas I know you believe me don't you?_

_Wells on a more **important note**, unfortunately school starts again on Monday so I have to (unfortunately) go back to the oh-so-regular updates of once every Friday, unless I have time this Sunday though I severely doubt is as I have all my homework and coursework to do- yes I did leave it till the last minute._

**_939597_**_:  (mutters I will learn that number off by heart eventually) Eventually?  We'll wait and see!  Everyone seems to love Celeborn, why?  No only j/k I like him to he's funny!_

**_Rogue solus_**_:  Kill Haldir off and I will die?  Yes I would!  I unlike Peter Jackson will not be killing off one of our Favourite elves any time soon. Hrumph (I am still pissed off with PJ)  _

**_KindCalypso_**_: Everyone loves Haldir.  I've come up with the theory that if it's an elf people love them.  I did try and read your story, but ff.n kept on saying that the server was too busy, I will get to it I promise!  I'll try and read it after I've posted this!  Never actually went to see 'the ring' but I'm sure I'll be fine._

**_Yewen Took:_**_ Yeah the whole thing with her going south kinda annoyed me after I'd written it, but wells if I changed it I'd have to change the story, which isn't possible!_

_I'd never go around calling a Canadian an American I'm no Charlotte Church!  I know it pisses Canadians off being called American.  If you melted the chocolate and put it on toast it would just be chocolate spread on toast and that would take away the point of it having Easter egg chocolate in it.  I'll stop now. :)_

**_Hana_**_:  I know that last chapter was short!  That's why this one is especially long- it's two chapters together!  Avid ff.n reader?  Yeah I know.  **Sighs**  been on this website for over two years now, I've seen it grow, change evolve, and basically have more down times then it used to.  lol. But I have found loads of stories!  _

**_Ciarolas:_**_ hmm, people find the Grandfather thing weird, oh wells.  I hope your foot doesn't hurt, you really didn't have to go through all that pain just for me!  I'll believe you about the whole super cow thing._

**_Sokochan:_**_ There was no Haldir, I know.  He won't be I for another **thinks** 3 chapters, not including this one!  I know a long time.  Jealous of Elle?  I think I have (another) Celeborn fan.  I did just write the confrontation.  I would now probably call it a 'discussion' of sorts._

_Wells that took quite long time to reply- a hour including typing up the chapter._

_Well see you all next week (not literally of course)_

_Gwilwileth_


	18. chapter eighteen

A/n Runs up to the computer looks lovingly at the keys and promptly faints.  No joke I have not been on the computer since Sunday other then to do homework and coursework!  My teachers are out to get me with all the work!  No joke!  In fact everything is out to get me!  The rain, I get off a bus and it starts pouring honestly!  And me being well me have my rain coat in my bag and as my house is 5minute walk away from bus stop I think 'nah can't be bothered' I am now completely soaked my hair is all wet, but I decided to change and post a chapter for you- before a family member gets here who will nick my precious!  Damn teachers, damn weather and damn friends for making me stay after school and wait for them I missed time when I could actually have been on this lovely machine that brings hours of joy to every one in the world (other then when it's messing around when you're trying to do really important work) Oh and look at that it's conveniently stopped raining *glares*

**Little Elf**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_13th Afteryule 3017_

"Stop it" Elle muttered to herself wiping a tear away from her eye "I will see them again, I will."

***Who are you kidding?  You don't have anything left***

"No, that's not true!  I know it's not."

"What's not true?"

Elle turned to see Mithglin grinning at her, though his expression quickly changed when he saw she was crying, "What is wrong?"  He asked sitting next to her on the branch.

"It's nothing," she said wiping her salt covered cheeks "I'm fine, honestly."

Mithglin looked at her disbelievingly.  Elle's hair was dishevelled, eyes were rimmed red with red blotches across her cheeks where she had fiercely rubbed the tears away, her eyes, darker then usual, all told a different story.

Mithglin gathered her in his arms reassuring her "I can feel it.  You're hurt spiritually.  You miss home don't you?"

There was a slight nod for the affirmative.  "You shouldn't try to deal with this on your own.  I knew there was something wrong yesterday  .  It's gotten worse since then hasn't it?"

"Yes, I miss homes.  I miss my friends and family.  They don't know where I've gone I could be dead.  I could be dead and they wouldn't know."  Elle sniffed "I can't handle it here."

"Shhhh, it will be fine."

"No it won't!  I don't belong here!  I belong somewhere else, a different world!"

Mithglin misinterpreted her words "Your home can't be that different from here.  There are no men but-"

"No, it's not that.  Don't you see?  It's a completely different way of life.  For gods sake, I'm being taught how to kill!"

"and that upsets you?"

"Yes it does.  I'm not that kind of person.  I don't think I could if I had to kill someone.  Whether it be orc or rabbit."

"Not even if it was you or them?"

"What's one orc?  I kill it and wait there's already another three ready to get me!  I couldn't kill a rabbit.  It's an innocent life I couldn't, no I wouldn't take a life away like that."

"I've seen you eat meat."

"I'm fine with that, when it's cut up and seasoned and doesn't resemble its original form at all."

"If you don't kill the rabbit something else will."

"How can you think like that?"

"I don't.  I'm just trying to give you the other side.  Nature is a balance.  Of good and bad, of right and wrong, of life and death, of love and hate.  You have to work out where you are in that balance."

"But what if my coming here has unbalanced it?"

"What if your coming here has _evened_ it out?  Living our lives with what ifs is a pointless never ending cycle that can take us all the way back to 'what if I hadn't been born?' or 'what if middle earth hadn't been created?' do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Yes, it doesn't mean I can't wonder.  I've been thinking about my family.  We didn't leave in the best way.  I mean, I didn't say good-bye or even leave a note.  I just vanished with the clothes on my back.  They could think I'm dead.  I don't want to put them through that."

"But you already have.  When did you leave?"

"2nd October.  I arrived her on the 1st December."

"It took two months to get here.  You've been here nearly 2 months.  They wouldn't have seen you for nearly 6 months if you left now."

"I know.  I can't even go back.  Not now anyway.  It's not possible I've got to leave them enough time to marry and I have to of course learn how to kill."

"Have you told Celeborn how much you hate it?"

"No."

"Don't you think you should?  You shouldn't think of I like that.  You are learning to defend yourself form something that is doing you harm."

"But-"

"You are defending other people from being hurt through learning that you have died or been mortally wounded."

"Like who?"

"Like me" Mithglin answered hugging her closer

"Thank you." Said Elle looking up at him

"For what?" he asked brushing a tear of her soft skin

"For being so supportive, for being you."  She kissed him on the cheek

"Being a healer isn't just about physical pains you know."

"Are you saying that you only helped because you're a healer?"

"No, I helped because you are a friend."

"I'm going to have to ask you a favour."

"Ask away."

"You are going to have to keep me occupied.  I'm dangerous when left to my own thoughts."

"I believe I can help." He answered smiling resting his head on hers.

A/n Wells there you have it, on a very happy note I have a three-day weekend so you'll get an update on Monday **yay**.  

I have to say thank you for all your wonderful reviews.  They cheered me up on Sunday when I was trekking through my pile of homework.

**_Rogue solus:_**_ I knew I was sane!  People do have arguments or conversations with themselves, or the little voices in their heads._

**_KindCalypso_**_: I managed to get on to your story!  I will go and check for an update after I have posted this!  School works going fine, there's a lot of it but well what do I expect?  I miss the Easter holidays!  _

**_Ciarolas:_**_  I'm really sorry I bent your top out of shape, but if you were wearing a straight jacket where did you get the top?  Twiglets?  Lol have you thought about glasses? _

**_939597:_**_  Celeborn isn't in this for a few chapters *resounding "ahhhhs" Galadriel is in the next one though.  I don't know if that will cause you joy or not.  Some people just don't like Galadriel, I think that's all the films fault, she wasn't that bad in the books, I don't think.  I'm rambling.  I hope you were patient! Lol_

**_Sokochan:_**_  A little depressing?  What about this one?  They shouldn't be like that for a long time, or maybe never I dunno it depends on my mood when I write the chapter(s) You're going to steal Celeborn?  Just make sure I can have him back for the story otherwise you can do whatever (remember I need him back so that he can at least talk, otherwise you can have your way with him) I'm sure Galadriel won't mind (yeah right) Ents and Elle interacting?  How did you find out my secret????????  Lo.  Yes Mary did get her medication some other way, don't worry._

**_Hana:_**_ Internal arguments?  Dialogues they can quickly escalate into the same things, at least in my mind they can.  I have to choose between white chocolate or milk chocolate! A hard decision indeed.  Is Elle ever going to tell Haldir her true origins?  Yes you are right you're not going to get a direct answer to that, though someone does find out!_

**_Lunar Shadowsong:  _**_I hope your head doesn't hurt!  I wonder fi this counts as updating soon!_

_Wells see you all on Monday_

_Gwilwileth_


	19. chapter nineteen

**Disclaimer:  **I keep on forgetting about this.  I don't own any of Tolkien's works- the lord of the rings or the Silmarillion (which I have used a passage of in this chapter).  I only own Elle, Edwi and Mithglin- and his name is made form Sindarin words so you could say I don't own the name either!  Ack!  Anyway I'm not making any money from this only enjoyment through reviews!

**Little Elf**

**Chapter Nineteen**

_14th Afteryule 3017_

"Are you better now?" Mithglin whispered very close to her eat while at breakfast.

"Yes, I'm fine, well better then I was."

"Glad to hear that." Answered Mithglin pulling a ringlet, which straightened out going all the way down to the bottom of her back before bouncing back up to her shoulder blades.  "You are vain."

"Pardon?" asked Elle

"You always have ringlets in.  Only she-elves with a lot of time on their hands put them in, every day."

"Actually, they're natural."  Elle glowered

"I know, I just had to bet my reputation of annoying you back."

"Good, I was sacred that I'd lost you forever."  Retorted Elle "I've got to see Galadriel-"

"For your daily secret meeting?"

"Of course."  Elle smiled, kissed Mithglin on the cheek and left.  As she left she heard someone say, "I thought she loved Haldir."

***Love?  This is getting a bit far fetched isn't it?***

Bemused Elle made her way to Galadriels library.  When she arrived it was empty so she decided to read a book.  Elle had gotten a lot better at it, now not needing a table or even bothering to change them into English, knowing instinctively what words meant as their characters were ingrained in her mind.

"I'm glad to see your spiritual hurts have been healed."

Elle looked up to see Galadriel skimming the titles on her bookshelf looking for a book.  "Yeah…"  Elle didn't even bother asking knowing that Galadriel knew of practically everything that went on in her wood.

"I thought it was better for someone else sort it out rather then myself.  Some people come to me for healing that a normal healer could deal with easily."

"Yes Mithglin could heal them, though his skills are higher then a normal healers."

"Was out last lesson unbearable for you?"

"Unbearable?  That's a bit strong.  I have after all may my way through the terror of Helcaraxë."

Elle smiled, remembering something from home "You know what the first mention of you is? _'Galadriel, the only women of the Noldor to stand that day tall and valiant among the contending Princes, was eager to be gone.  No oaths she swore, but the words of Fëanor concerning Middle Earth had kindled in her heart , for she yearned to see the wide unguarded lands and rule there a realm at her own will'_"

"They are talking about Fëanor?" she asked a dark look fleeting across her face.

"Yes.  The Silmarillion is a book we have.  I'm surprised that I remembered that extract, I suppose it's the elven memory."

"So you know of the ancient tails?"

"A bit from here and there though it doesn't go into detail about all of them."

Galadriel nodded "Go on, ask me."

"What?"

"Ask me the question you are dying to ask."

Elle stared at her blankly

"I am still looking, for a way to get you home.  But I'm afraid that I have never heard of such a case.  I have no idea how to help.  I do not know where to find such a reference.  I have not heard of your world, unlike how you know of mine.  I trained with a maia and she never told me of such a thing.  I fear that only the Valar can help you."

"Well that's something I guess.  I'll just have to pop off to Valinor for a while."

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that."

 "I know life's never as simple as you want it to be."  ***Galadriel can't go to Valinor can she?  She's banned because of the Silmarils.***

"So I have decided-"

"Why am I not liking the sound of this?"

"I've decided to send you to Rivendell."

"Rivendell?  You're sending me to Imladris?  Why?"

"Healing."

"I don't need to be healed!"

"No to learn to heal.  Imladris is better suited to such a thing.  You will learn here for a while and then you will go there."

"When?"

"When you are ready."

A/n well there you have it, Elle is going to Rivendell!  But not for a long time so don't worry!  Hehe, I'm looking to Fridays' chapter it's one of my favourites so far.

**_Hana_**_:  Yeah it was short, do is this one, I think it's even shorter.  But I'm about 5 chapters ahead so I really can't do any thing about that.  Some times I can join chapters together (like I have done previously) but this one couldn't really be joined with this Friday's one.  But the next chapter is over double the length of this one, so you will get more!  I hate it when no one updates!  Then again last week I wasn't on at all and I had 10 updates to read, all of which were quite long.  And then by Saturday I was cursing because yet again there were no updates.  I'm never happy!  Dark chocolate?  Ew!  I think I'm going to have to argue with you on that.  I absolutely hate dark chocolate, it's disgusting, way to bitter!  I've decided on milk chocolate for the moment, cos I can eat loads of it with out feeling sick!_

**_Fang:_**_  First off I went comment on every chapter you caught up with, just on random points.  Professional in emails?  Yes- go check your email!  I replied!  Pranks, there's one in **thinks **three chapters time- it gets planed at least.  Other ones aren't going to happen for a while- at least the ones I've planned .  But I'm always adding thing eg. this should only really be something like chapter 9?  But I've added so much like Mithglin, he was originally a really small character.  But he's too much fun to miss out!  Nop I can't stop telling Maddy everything, other wise I'd go mad, keeping all of the plot together in my head, she has to remind me of…stuff, and she translates my elvish for me!  Nop Celeborn knows nothing!  Apart form being wise and everything :)  Science is actually quite interesting!  Well the biology part at least **grimaces** I hate physics though.  She will tell someone, or someone will find out, a bit of both really, but I'm not going to go into that as it's in a while!  See you know something now!  _

**_Ciarolas:_**_  I don't know whether to be happy that the chapter was helping you get through or 'threw' as you said a hang over.  Only beginning to like Mithglin?  Tut tut.  He's in the whole of the next chapter!_

**_Sokochan_**_:  Yes he is a sweetheart.  I know she has all the great guys around her, damn!  I wonder what the Galadhrim would think of you and Galadriel sharing Celeborn!  _

_Wells see you all on Friday!  Hopefully I'll break through the 100-review stage- I know you'll all fight over who gets it ;)  lol_

_Gwilwileth_


	20. chapter twenty

A/n sorry that this is a day late, I'm ill forgive me I slept from when I got home till this morning, it's not my fault!

Little Elf 

**Chapter Twenty**

_18th Afteryule 3017_

Elle sat at her desk idly sketching a tiara.  "Reminiscing?"  Elle looked up, knocking Mithglin's jaw, which had been close looking at the picture.

"Sorry!"  Elle gasped placing her hand over Mithglins, which was rubbing his chin.  "Should I kiss it better?" asked Elle winking

"Yes." Answered Mithglin quite seriously

Elle rolled her eyes before dutifully kissing him  "Is there a reason for your presence?"

"Aye.  Though I would have thought my just being here was enough."

"My dear Mithglin, feel free to come into my room whenever you feel like it, rain or shine, night or day."

"I'll take you up on that." He answered already making himself comfortable on her bed.

Elle started putting pencils into her pencil case, while stacking papers.

"What's this?" Mithglin asked

Elle turned and immediately paled "Where did you find that?"

"Under your pillow?"

"Well then put it back."

"What is it?" Mithglin's curiosity was piqued

"Suicide notes Mithglin.  Now but that back where you found it."

Mithglin opened the book and started to scan it "I can't read this."

"It's in Westron."

"I'll go find Haldir." He said resolutely

"No!  Don't"

"Why?  You want to kill yourself!  I thought I helped you heal."

"I was being sarcastic you nit.  That's my dairy."

Elle snatched it off him "touchy."

"I'm not being touchy.  This diary is the only thing I have left of my past and I don't want people man-handling it."

"Amin hiraetha I'm sorry But your memories are also in your heart."

"Yeah."  Elle paused for a moment and walked out of her bag and took out her purse.

"What are you doing?"

Elle sat by him and held up the purse, it was black leather.  "What is it?"

"You keep money in it."

"How does that help?"

Elle smiled and opened it.  She pulled out a piece of paper 3 inches by 2.  It was a picture of Elle, her parents and brother.  Its backdrop was a waterfall, a pool beneath it clear and crystal like, glittering in the sunlight.  It was taken while on holiday in Canada when Elle was seventeen

"That was a very good artist to draw such a thing, it is very life like."

"Hmm.  That's my mum Virginia and that's my dad Ralph.  The person acting like a tom fool is my brother Michael."

"What is he doing?"

Elle rolled her eyes smiling fondly at Michael who was making bunny ears behind her mum's head.  "He's just being Michael."

Elle sighed falling back on her pillow "How was your day?"  Mithglin asked glancing at her

"My arm hurts."

"Which one?"

"Both!  But my left one especially

Mithglin frowned "Left?  I thought you were right-handed."

"I am.  But Lord Celeborn decided that I must be ambidextrous to use knives."

"Ahh, another lovely sport." Snorted Mithglin, sarcasm riddles throughout his voice.

"I take it you do not approve?"

"The amount of elves I have had to heal because they have been messing around with swords, knives and other sharp implements."

"I can only imagine."  Said Elle rolling over, resting her head on Mithglins chest.

"I wish I could."  He muttered dejectedly

"Mithglin feeling sorry for himself?"

"Yes." He growled causing Elle to giggle as it reverberated in his chest.

"What?" he asked looking down at her

"Nothing."

"What?" he asked perplexed "I haven't said anything funny"

"You don't have to say something to be funny." He said coyly

Mithglin rolled over, on top of Elle, who was still laughing "you are an odd elf." He murmured into her ear, his warm breath making her ear tingle.

Before Elle could answer the door opened causing Elle to turn her head, making her eye-to-eye and indeed mouth-to-mouth with Mithglin.

Elle blushed before looking up over Mithglins head to see Edwi, who looked between the two of them before hastily closing the door.

Elle's laughter doubled, Mithglins soon joined.  He rolled off of her clutching his sides "Did you see her face?" she asked 

"No, I was to busy trying to work out why you kissed me"

"Kissed?  That wasn't a kiss Mith, that was a peck on the lips, which I didn't even mean to do."

"Of course you didn't" he replied as if talking to a two year old

"You don't believe me!" she gasped

"No I don't.  All elven maids find me irresistible." He winked

"Oh god, I've got an elf Casanova."

"What?"

"Your brain can't comprehend such a thing."

"I resent that!"

"Of course you do." Said Elle messing up his hair.

"Don't," he said grabbing her wrist

"Vain are we?"

"No." he answered letting go of the thin wrist

"Now, why are you gracing me with your presence?"

"You asked me to find something to keep you off 'treacherous' thoughts."

"Go on.  Though I may fear what you are about to say."

"Dancing."  Oh god."

"You must be able to dance for the sheelala."

"What's that?"

"Spring festival."

"I don-"

"You will have to go.  If you are invited you must go.  As you are under the favour of both Galadriel and Celeborn you most certainly have to attend."

"When is this festival?"

Mithglin looked at her surprised "When all spring festivals are!  The first day of spring!  The 20th March (I always though it was the 21st but my calendar says different.)"

"So we have two months."

"What?"

"You have just over two months to teach me how to dance."

"You are agreeing?"

"What?  Are you expecting a fight till the death?  I don't want to make a tom fool of myself in front of all the Lorien elite."

"Well, more of a-"

Elle hit him in the stomach with a pillow.

A/n well I'm going to bed now so you won't get any replies, sorry just typing this chapter up has drained me.  Thanks to:

**_Hana_**__

**_SSJ Girl_**__

**_KindCalypso_**__

**_Corrina_**__

**_Ciarolas_**__

**_Sokochan_**__

_For reviewing, I'll leave you all to fight over the 100th review!  Have fun.  I may update on Monday, it depends how well I feel, and how much homework I have._

_Love ya,_

_Gwilwileth_


	21. chapter twenty one

**Little Elf**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_19th Afteryule 3017_

"It's not like you to say sorry,

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breaking."  Elle sang to herself

"Can we come in?" asked Mithglin knocking on the door

"Sure." She called "We?"

Mithglin and Haldir came in, Elle inwardly groaned ***I haven't worked out how to sort this mess out yet***

"Haldir will dace with you while I play the flute."

"Unless you'd like to sing for us." Said Haldir

Elle looked at him in disbelief  "I can't dance." Said Mithglin

"Hardly!  Your dad is head healer, of course you can dance!"

"No-"

"I've seen you dance!  You are not that bad either." 

"Ok, so I can dance, but not well!"

"Curukano would not allow you to dance badly. That elf is a slave driver."

"That's my father you're talking about!"

"Boys!" Elle snapped

"Sorry."

Mithglin put the flute to his lips and started to play a slow and melodious tune  "lle merna salk?" do you want to dance?

"uma."

Haldir took her left hand, while placing his left hand on her waist, just above the hip.  "We will start with something simple, now first to my right."

Forty minutes later they had gotten into a slow, simple rhythm, with Elle occasionally on Haldir's toes, to her own amusement (as well as Mithglins) 

"I'm sorry you know." Haldir whispered

Elle looked at him questioningly "For what?"

"For why ever we aren't talking to each other.  We haven't spoke in 12 days!  A whole 2 weeks."

"No, it's not you it's me."  Elle missed a step "dear gods I'm starting to sound like I'm dumping a boyfriend."

"I was under the thought that I was male and that I was your friend."

Elle smiled letting her head rest on his chest "No, it has a different meaning where I am from, do not worry."

"But we are still friends?"

"Of course.  Now we seem to have gotten the hang of this, are we going to start something else?"  

"Sure.  Mithglin?  How about something livelier?"

"Sure." Answered Mithglin grinning merrily.  The new tune was much faster and Elle had trouble keeping up  "I give up!"

"No, not now, you're doing well." Encouraged Haldir

"Only you don't have any rhythm." Said Mithglin

Elle smirked "and you do?"

"Yes"

"Then show me."

"Then show me."

"What?"

"Show me, dance with Haldir to show me how it's meant to look."

"No." said Haldir firmly

"Why?"  Elle questioned

"Because…" started Haldir trailing off

"Because there will be no music!" Mithglin proclaimed

"Don't worry, I have a harp.  I can play.  Or are you both to insecure about your masculinity?"

Haldir looked at her sharply "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Mithglin come over here."

"What?  Why?"  Mithglin put down his flute.

"Just come."  Haldir let go of Elle "I'm lead."

"No!  I'm not playing the women's role.!" Mithglin exclaimed

"I knew it!"

"We can't let Elle be right." Declared Haldir

"Then let me be lead!"

"No!"

"Because…I don't know the moves for women!"

"And I do?" Mithglin deadpanned 

"Well…" he trailed off

"Just because I'm a healer doesn't mean-"

"Wait, wait, hold up.  You've been _teaching_ me the dance steps, which are exactly the same as the ones you have been using.  Both of you dance together _NOW_"

"Erm…it's time for dinner." Said Mithglin

Narrowing her eyes Elle looked between the two of them arms akimbo "You are not getting out of this, _either of you_" she poked them in the chest

"Tanya awra that hurt" said Mithglin

"I said you were-"

Elle poked Haldir in the side "Yee!" eek!"

"You are ticklish!"  Elle squealed a glint in her eye

"Tell everyone why don't you"

"Don't worry, I will, unless of course you both dance together."

"Why should I?" Mithglin asked

"Amin verya lle. I dare you and you wouldn't back down, would you?"

"Fine."  Mithglin sighed

"I'm glad to have done business with you."  Elle smirked

A/n well there's another chapter and I got 10 reviews for the last chapter!  Huggles to all!  You're very lucky I'm 3 chapters ahead as I have writers block!  Or maybe it's just I haven't had any time to write as coursework has been piling up- I haven't written in nearly two weeks!  Any ways replies:

**_939597_**_:  Yes I did miss you, but you made up for that by reviewing a whole three times for one chapter!  Edwi telling Haldir?  Well that's my secret isn't it?  Brainwash Edwi, never!  Characters are not in witness protection, as I can't have them giving away my secrets!  You for number 99, 106, 107. But I won't say anything!_

**_SSJ Girl_**_:  How many elves?  Well that really would be telling **smirks **I've confuddled you?  Perfect!  Just how I like my readers.  All I need now Is a hair pin and I'm done **pulls one out of hair**.  But…every one throw the confetti you're **reviewer number 100!!**_

**_Cassie-bear01_**_: Don't make her fall for Mithglin? **Evil glint** it will all pan out in the next chapter, and then the one after that will confuddled you all again!  Perfect!_

**_Hana_**_:  Seattle, Elijah Wood look-a-alike?  Watch out America, I'm moving!  Only j/k, only the English people have to watch out!_

**_Sokochan_**_:  Nop Haldir is not on vacation!  It's only him and Elle in the next chapter!  **Grins.**  Haldir walking in **thinks** yes I suppose but would have ruined plot line that I am about to set sail on, and your all coming with me!  I'm better now!  Maybe should take day off just in case, so I can do all coursework, nah, I'd probably just go on ff.n and then get told off severely. _

**_Ciarolas_**_:  Good luck on your exams!  Science Module on Monday, and English I think you have?  I know it's defiantly Science cos I have them too!  Damn revision- though not as much as you have to do!  Make sure Elle gets Haldir?    Hmm… I'm being enigmatic.  One of the best so far?  That's what I think too!  It was really fun to write as well!_

**_KindCalypso_**_:  Really nice!  Yay, just what I look for!_

**_rogue solus_**_:  Yes they're going to carry on coming as long as I am able!_

_Wells see you all on Friday- a Monday update is just plain impossible, I have revision and 2 pieces of coursework along with normal homework!  No!!!_

_Gwilwilweth_


	22. chapter twenty two

A/n…I'm sorry… 

Little Elf 

**Chapter twenty-two**

_24th Afteryule 3017_

Sitting by a fast running stream Elle sat drawing a deer on the opposite bank, which was sleeping, a fawn snuggled against it.

Pencils and a rubber were strewn in the bright glass by Elle, being picked up and dropped as she quickly sketched the drawing in lead.  She would later copy the picture and add colour.

"What is this?" asked a familiar voice on Elle's right.

Elle turned to him surprised at his silent descent to the grass.  "It rubs out pencil mark"

"What is a pencil?"

"Don't worry."

"You say that a lot."

"It's because I don't want to explain things.  It takes too long and I invariably end up with you asking another 50 questions."

Haldir didn't answer so Elle went back to her drawing both sitting in companionable silence.  "Elle?"

"Hmm?"

"We need to talk about something."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Do carry on."  Elle concentrated on the picture.

"Tampa"            stop

Turning to Haldir she put down the pencil.  "I've heard something."

"Really?"  Elle laughed, "I thought you were tone deaf."

"Niphredil!"

"What?"

"I'm being serious."

"_Fine._  What have you heard?"

"Rumours."

"Gossip?  Oh so interesting.  Do tell."  Elle replied sarcastically.

Ignoring her Haldir continued.  "There have been rumours that you and I." As Elle didn't say anything he continued "They are saying…they are saying-"

"That we are in love?  That we are soul mates?  That we will marry soon?"

Haldir frowned "Ya nyare lle?"            Who told you?

"Kitchen gossip.  They were talking about it, they didn't know who I was.  Apparently we're the perfect couple."

"But you were in the kitchen nearly three weeks ago!"

"Yes and?"

"You didn't think to tell me?"

"well…no."

"But, why?"  Haldir questioned he paused and then frowned "that is why you were avoiding me wasn't it?"

Before answering Elle paused for thought "Yes and No.  I didn't avoid you, I just didn't seek you out."

"And you did not think to quench these rumours?"

"No, it's not as if they are doing any harm.  They're not true _are they_?"  Elle was suddenly doubtful 

"No they are not!  But I have had members of my troop singing the _whole_ of the lay of Luthien as well as the song of the Nimrodel!"

"Poor you!"  Elle then started to sing:

"An Elven maid there was of old

A shining star by day.:

Her mantle white was helmed with gold,

Her shoes of silver grey

A star-"

"_Elle_!"

"Yes?"

"Any song but that!"

"My poor Haldir, scared of a little song?"

"You are impossible!"

"How so?"

"You are loud."

"But Haldir m'dear life is loud!"

"At least since you've been here."

"I resent that!"

"Good!"

"Haldir?  You know the day at the kitchens?"

"Yes."

"How did you know that there was a necklace that matched my dress?"

"I was a good friend of Arwen.  You were in the same room as Arwen and nothing has been moved since she left.  I remember her wearing it.  Anyway all dresses in your cupboard have jewellery to match."

"That's a whole lot of gems."

"Yes, why did you ask?"

"No reason, I just found it odd.  I didn't even know that I had it."

_A/n **hides behind Haldir. **So my dear Elle/Haldir shippers how will you cope?  Will you feel better if I say I'm sorry for stringing you along?  Nop, not gonna do it.  Originally this plot (and the next one) didn't exist but as soooooo many people insisted that Elle and Haldir were perfect for each other I just had to erm ruin it for you?_

**_Sokochan_**_: Men are still men yep.  Well now you get to see what happens between Haldir and Elle I wonder is it what you were expecting?  I've had so much work to do!  Though thank god it's half term week so now school!  I hope to update earlier then usual but due to my writers block it could be a no, no as I've nearly caught up with my writing!_

**_Frufru the pixie and candyfloss:_**_ Well I've updated though I can't do anything about Maddy tormenting you and Gang, and Ciarolas that's just that way she is._

**_Ciarolas:_**_  I'm so glad that I could entertain you!_

**_KindCalypso:_**_  Elle will, all in good time._

**_Hana_**_:  Love infatuation?  Lol, well not from Haldir.  Now Mithglin?  Another person, no elf entirely, should be interesting._

**_Rogue solus:_**_  Yes Elle blackmailed!  Be happy she gets worse **evil glint**  Nop no ones walking in on anything for a while._

**_939597:_**_  Nop you don't need to brainwash Edwi…quite yet I haven't finished with her yet.  _

**_Fang:_**_  Nop can't stop telling her.  She helps give me inspiration.  She helped me write the whole of the last chapter!  Came up with the masculine insecurities and everything.  No they don't both like Elle as you've just seen, or is that what I want you all to think?  This is slightly long… (who am I kidding?)_

_Gwilwileth_


	23. chapter twenty three

**Little Elf**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_25th Afteryule 3017_

Elle nearly choked on her tea "You are joking?  He made you work for three days straight because you dressed a wound incorrectly?  He's mad!"

"That is my father you are talking about!  Anyway it was my fault that the elf's leg got infected.  I had to stay until he recovered fully"

"Mithglin, you were 70 years old!  What were you doing dressing wounds?"

"Erm…well…"

"Quel aur good morning Niphredil, Mithglin."

"Vendui'" smiled Elle tapping Haldir's hand as he tried to steal an apple from her plate.  "That is mine."

"Captain Haldir, Princess Ellette?"  Elle looked up to see an elf she vaguely recognised from the day she'd arrived.

"Yes Rathlóriel?" queried Haldir

"When are you going to tell the rest of the world?"

Haldir looked at him questioningly "about your relationship?"

Looking at him incredulously Haldir started to reply

"Soon."  Elle butted in, the cogs in her head all ready turning, actually the were whizzing around quite quickly.

Haldir looked at her questioningly but he covered it up on seeing the look on her face, and…odd glint in her eye.

"I've got to go see Lady Galadriel." Said Elle leaning over as if to kiss Haldir on the cheek.  "Meet you outside in 15 minutes." She breathed into his ear.

 Elle sat on a bench waiting for Haldir  "why did you tell him that?  Rathlóriel will have confirmed that rumour to everyone.  It will be around Caras Galadhon by sun down."

"Let them think what they want to think.  We know it's not true.  They just interpreted differently.  'Soon' could mean that we're going to soon tell them that they have the wrong end of the stick.  We could just…play along with what they think."

Haldir started laughing, "What are you laughing for?"

"You and me?"

"Yes."

"They will never believe that!"

"They do at the moment.  Remember they think we are 'made for each other' and 'very much in love'"

Haldir narrowed his eyes "_Fine_"

"Great!  So when do I meet the parents?"

"Parents?"

"Yes, you know mother, father.  If they weren't born you wouldn't be here."

"Why do you want to meet them?" he queried eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well as I am your…what am I?"

"Meln."

***Lover?  Erm…no?***

Elle looked at him perplexed "What?"

"Meln.    Lover." He grinned "  It is not as if I am saying you are my karneln.  I mean lover as in we love each other not as in we make love to each other."

"Oh, thank god."  Elle blushed "I don't think I could fake it that far."

Haldir smiled "How do you say meln in…" he thought for a moment "French?"

"Oh well I would call you petit ami.  You would cal me Petite amie."

Haldir frowned "they sound the same."

"Oh, I guess they do.  But they're written differently.  Now mon amour my love (French)  as I was saying.  If I'm your meln." She paused and Haldir nodded for her to continue "I really should meet your parents.  So that it seems authentic."

"I do not want to lie…"

"we can tell them then.  Are they the type of people that could take such a joke?"

"yes."

"Good, so when do I meet them?"

"I have not agreed to anything yet!"

"Yes you have.  Now…"

"Wait-"

"I'm wearing the trousers in this relationship!"

"What?"  Haldir questioned

"Don't worry."

"I am not.  Now, Elle, Niphredil we have to be reasonable if you decide to meet my parents after we have 'come out' so to speak people will think we are suddenly about to get married."

"Don't be ridiculous, they wouldn't be so stupid."

"Well they seem to think that we are together.  They will think we are going to get married.  Trust me on this."

"Fine.  But we'll have to explain this too your parents before they start hearing these rumours."

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure, but it will have to be in the evening.  We can meet…on that hill to the west of Caras Galadhon you know where I occasionally paint?  Not where we had that talk, where the deer were and everything.  The hill, it's sort-"

"I know where you are talking about.  That should be fine."

"Well, I best not keep Galadriel waiting."

A/n  Well I did hope to update earlier then this, maybe three times in the last week, but I just didn't get round to it, sorry!  I've written a grand total of 8 lines in the last week that's how busy I've been!  Back to school this week, for end of year exams and coursework, fun, fun, fun!

**_Ciarolas:_**_  Yes Maddy has struck again,. but not as bad as she said it was going to be?  Hmm… must think of new ways to torture my readers!_

**_939597_**_: Intrigued that's good.  Yea you should of seen it coming, hehe._

**_Hana:_**_  Yep she **coughs** neglected to mention them.  It can happen!  Anyway I think it would be quite weird to go up to say to someone "are you in love with me?  Because everyone thinks you are?" At least it would be for Elle.  Haldir is captain of the Lorien guard, he stares death in the face all the time!  He does!  Ok not every day, and all the time would be quite long for an elf…he has to put up with fan girls, see I can find a reason for that!_

**_Frufru the pixie and candyfloss_**_:  Well done for catching up!  So glad to see 1/3 of Maddy's illustrious trio is reading this, only Frufru to go and the whole world will be mine!  Ahem.  Nop not updating everyday unfortunately as you can see_

**_Sokochan:_**_  Yeah I know the whole de Nile joke, I use it occasionally too!  Should I sit down as say to Haldir "Da Nile isn't just a river in Egypt" and confuddle him b/c he doesn't know what Egypt is._

**_KindCalypso_**_:  He can't deny that he loved Elle?  Well I'm giving him a chance to realise I guess…But torturing my characters?  Honestly!  Haldir is telling Elle off for showing you all that he is ticklish._

_Gwilwileth._


	24. chapter twenty four

_A/n **whimpers** if I just say my utmost sorries now will you not kill me?  A mix of a lot really.  Writer's clock- the next chapter was so hard to write, and when I type it up I'll probably re-write it.  I also have a ton of coursework as school finishes in 3 weeks and you know what schools like, they save it all until the last term just to piss you off and everything.  I've also got exams.  When you ask?  NOW!  I had my first exams today, so (this is where I differ from other authors) I should be able to update more often this week.  Yes you probably think that makes absolutely no sense, but there is some logic to my erm… madness.  Having exams means I'm off school, timetable meaning I have half days etc. that means more time at home, so I can therefore write in peace!  (I'm one of those people who will not write while someone is in the room, thus I'm confined in my room a lot)  Any way on with the story!_

**Little elf**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_26th Afteryule 3017_

Staring at the city of Caras Galadhon Elle sighed in contentment looking at the nightingales flying high in the trees.  "Princess Ellette?"

Elle looked up to see a she-elf tall and beautiful.  Long flaxen hair cascaded to the back of her knees.  A silver circlet tracked its way across her brow, silver blue eyes glittered in excitement, as well as perpetual youth.

"Vendui'"

"I'm Aldalóme" the elf introduced

"Just call me Elle."

"Where is Haldir?  He said he would meet with me here."

"He said he'd bring you here!"  Elle shook her head "Only the Valar know why he has been put in charge of Lorien's defence system."

"Love has made him forgetful."  Said Aldalóme wistfully "you are his meln are you not?"

Elle stared at her mutely ***Haldir!  I will kill you!***   "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what dear?"  Aldalóme frowned "you are not meln any more?"

"Er-"

"You are going to marry aren't you!"

Elle choked back what she was about to say replacing it with "Who told you that?"  She swallowed hard

"It is around everywhere!"

"And you believe that?"

"Why of course dear, it is true, otherwise Haldir would have told me."

"I WILL KILL THAT ELF WHEN I SEE HIM NEXT."  Elle cursed

"No, no. Marrying dead elves is always tricky business, you are better off keeping him alive"

"What?  I mean pardon."

"Well you do not what him dead do you?  Producing heirs is near impossible with a rotting corpse."

"Heirs…rotting corpse?  They really do that?"

"Yes, I was conceived through a rotting corpse"

"Oh, sorry.  I didn't mean to offend you or anything.  But the idea seems preposterous.  Is it even possible?  No it can't be.  Are you sure your father didn't just…run away?  It sounds more logical."  Elle paused before realising her mistake "not that a father leaving his kids is very logical… oh I'm making a muddle of things.  I didn't mean to insult you…"

Aldalóme was looking at her quite angrily, suddenly her face completely changed

 And she broke down into uncontrollable laughter.  Eventually she caught her breath "Elle, I'm sorry, it's just that-" she started laughing again "Haldir told me last night."

Elle stared at her going red in both anger and humiliation before laughing with Aldalóme. 

"I told you my parents could take a joke."  Elle spun around, her laughter vanishing.

"Haldir.  I can't believe you would do such a thing to me!"  she hit him "I nearly died of fear"

"It was atara's fault.  She thought of it."

Aldalóme looked a picture of innocence.  "You-" she started

"If you say anything about us two acting like a married couple I will scream."

Aldalóme shook her head "though now that I think about it…" she started to out her circlet back straight.

"You're as bad as each other."  Elle decided.

"But that is why you love me."  Haldir grinned

"Hardly." Elle snorted

*          *            *

_28th Afteryule 3017_

"Elle?" a hand on her shoulder caused her to turn around.

"Oh, hello Mithglin!  How are you?  Anything I can do?"

"I'm fine.  Ca you answer a question?"

"I'm doing so at the moment."

Mithglin smiled "I was talking to people-"

"As you do."

"-And I heard that Haldir and you were Meln.  I did not believe it, so I decided to go and find you.  It seemed more sensible.  Haldir and you is ridiculous isn't it?  I mean if it were true you would have told me.  Otherwise I'd have looked quite stupid.  So should we start to stop these rumours?  I mean it can't be true . You know when we 'kissed'?  That would have been a perfect time."

"Mithglin, stop talking."  Elle grabbed his hand and took him to a more secluded spot ***remember Haldir said not to tell Mithglin as she can't keep a secret.***

"When me and you, you know, me and Haldir were not Meln.  No we're not going to stop the rumours.  I know Haldir and myself sounds slightly ridiculous…"

"It's true isn't it?"  Mithglin looked slightly disgruntled as having only just been told.

***I can't lie to him.  He's my best friend***  "You have to promise to keep this a secret, even from Haldir.  We're not meln."

Mithglin paused for a moment to digest this new information " so you don't love Haldir?"

"Only as a friend."

"But Haldir believes this love to be more then it is?"

"No!"

"Then I do not understand.  Why can't I tell him?"

"Haldir and I are pretending to be Meln to teach the gossipers a lesson.  I said I wouldn't tell you, so Haldir must not know that I've told you."

"Oh.  I understand now."

Mithglin kissed her on the cheek and turned to walk away, but he stopped midst stride. "Am I allowed to do that?  Or will I have a jealous Haldir running after me with a parrying knife?"

"No, Haldir wouldn't, otherwise I'd break up with him!" she winked.

_A/n well I don't have enough time to reply to reviews as I have to go back to my revision so I'll just say thinks to:  **Hana, Frufru the pixie an candyfloss a.k.a. Mo, Ciarolas, KindCalypso and 937597**_****

_Thanks for your ever-faithful reviews, it really brightens up my days, hopefully I'll see a lovely pile of them in my email tomorrow when I get back from my Exams- modern foreign Languages- fun!_

_Oh and before I forget due to my erm well not updating I have decided that if I spent longer then a week updating email me on:_

gwilwileth_@hotmail.com_

_I'm also making a mailing list so if you want me to email you when I update leave me a review in a review- or just email me and tell me_. 

_Thanx for your patience!_

Gwilwileth


	25. chapter twenty five

**Little Elf**

**Chapter Twenty-five**

_1st Solmath 3017_

"So your atar and atara know, but your brothers do not?"

"Yes."

"I can have so much fu with this."

"Remember this is my family not Mithglins, so don't be too sarcastic."

"I would never be sarcastic in Mithglins house!  I have heard about his atar, strict as hell!  Anyway I will not be _too_ bad.  I have been taught about social graces remember your meln is a Princess."

"How could I forget?"

"Quite easily.  It is not as if I actually act like a Princess"

"To right."

Elle whacked him "What was that for?"

"You are meant to whole heartedly disagree, and remind me that I'm the embodiment of femininity, grace and intelligence"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Because you are my meln and that is what you are supposed to do."  Replied Elle, kissing him softly on the lips

" What was that for?"  He asked his forehead resting on hers.

"Well if we're pretending to be meln we might as well be as authentic as possible."

"But no one is here."

"But we need to look like we are comfortable.  Not like we were kissing for the first time."

"Really?" his breath tickled her nose

"Yes, now I have to go."

"And do what?  It is your day off."

"That is for me to know."

"Do you like being enigmatic?"

"Of course."  Elle turned to leave

"Wait"

"What?"  Elle turned around

"You have not given me a goodbye kiss"

"Who said I had to?"

Haldir shook his head, before his head dipped and his lips caught her own shortly in a kiss.  Elle winked "anyone told you that you're a good kisser?"  She ran off.

*          *          *

Smiling softly to herself Elle made her way around the forest singing softly to herself.

"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything? 

Look at this trove, treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here, you'd think  
Sure, she's got everything 

I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got who's-its and what's-its galore  
You want thing-a-ma-bobs?  
I've got twenty  
But who cares? No big deal. I want more 

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'  
walkin' around on those  
Whaddya call 'em? Oh, feet 

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down the  
What's that word again? Street  
Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free, wish I could be  
Part of that world 

What would I give if I could live  
Outta these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day  
Warm on the sand? 

Betcha on land they understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women, sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand 

And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
Like what is a fire, and why does it  
What's the word? Burn 

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love?  
Love to explore that shore up above  
Out of the sea, wish I could be  
Part of that world"

Looking into the golden canopy above her Elle looked wistful, her eyes in a far away place…

_"Go on blow out the candles!" aged blue eyes alight with joy were the best part of Mary.  Laugh lines around them accentuated her lively character while the irises showed excitement and wisdom that only age could produce._

_Spice girls was (unfortunately) playing in the background, while Michael ran around throwing balloons in the air._

_"And make a wish?"  Elle's 13-year-old self asked as she had done every year since she could remember,_

_"Don't you always?"  Mary replied, answering in the ritual the two usually used_

_"Cake!  Cake!"  Shouted Michael, even more of a handful at 9_

_"Michael come here and be quiet or you will get no cake." Hushed his mother holding her arm out_

_"Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday dear Elle_

_Happy Birthday to you!"  Mary sang, the rest of the family joining in._

Taking a deep breath Elle blew, closing her eyes… 

Elle's eyes came back into focus, a look of longing in them, a tear caught in the lashes of her left eye were quickly wiped away. ***And what would I wish for now?***

Elle paused mid-stride pondering the answer.  She stayed in that position for a good 20 minutes before she realised the answer.

I don't know when, I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be  
Part of your world

A/n sorry if this chapter seems kinda stupid and rambling and of the point, but this is that chapter that gave me writers block, and did therefore hold up the story for 2 weeks!  Yes blame chapter 25! 

_I have some bad news for you all.  In 7 hours is the end, conclusion, apocalypse, judgement day etc. etc, for in 7 hours Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix hits the United Kingdoms shelves, so it's the end of my three (!) year long wait.  Harry Potter was the start of this entire fanfiction lark for me and I may go back to it, which means that I may suddenly get inspiration for a Harry Potter fiction, and yes you've guessed it, leave this story behind.  But I am refusing to do so, this story (epic in my mind) will not be stopped as it has all been planned and thought out.  Tables have been made with dates, both Maddy and myself my ever-faithful editor have slogged through lotr and the Silmarillion and another host of lotr reference books to find things to make the rest of the plot fit in with canon.  So you are going to therefore **bug me** when it has been longer then a week since I updated, email me (gwilwileth_@hotmail.com) or Maddy, don't worry if she gets annoyed she'll annoy me in return (earedien_@hotmail.com)  so remember to do so!_

_Oh, and yes I know this chapter was short!  Blame the writers block, but you'll be happy to know that the next chapter is over double the length of this one!_

_Now that that's over on to my reviews:_

**_Ciarolas:_**_  You have been added to mailing list!  I'm glad you've finished your exams and no longer have any more exams.  No, I'm not glaring at you why would you ever think that?_

**_Hana:_**_ You no I didn't even think about necrophilia I honestly hadn't thought about it before then.  You've finished school?  Damn everyone is!  I have another 2 weeks of torture left, but at least my exams are over!_

**_939597_**_:  Yay!  I've finally learnt the numbers in the right order- usually I have to go check.  Yes I will add you to the mailing list, but for me to do that you have to give me your email as my telepathic skills are at a loss at the moment.  Yes Mithglin is sweet, people seem to like him, and then want to fight over him.  **Laughs** just thinking of a 'fight' Maddy had with someone (name is above, starts with C. if I'm remembering correctly) over who gets Mithglin.  _

**_Candyfloss:_**_  No, I can't be asked to right the whole thing.  My MFL exam was ok, I think I failed it though, I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing, just ticking what ever box; looked the prettiest- you know they have pictures._

**_Sokochan_**_:  Hehe, I'm laughing about that chapter I just wrote, you have to wait another 3 before you get it, which is quite funny.  It has Haldir in it obviously, fluff!  Fluff alert!  No ignore that you're not meant to know.  Damn, I can't be bothered to press the delete key.  Haldir's dad won't be in the next chapter either- some how I managed to elongate the dinner for a long time- well the whole day really.  Aldalóme is in the next chapter, I think._

_Well I want to post this now, and I've lost my glasses- yes I've been typing this chapter up and I can't see the letters on the keys properly, so I hope there aren't many typos!_

_Gwilwileth_


	26. chapter twenty six

A/n             "Elvish" 

_            'Westron'_

**Little Elf**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Elle looked up the tree to the talan or tree house perched atop it in the canopy.  A silver-green ladder of rope hung from a trap door, which must have been used as the front door.

Elle climber up it easily, pushed the door open and pushed herself in.  The small room seemed to be an entrance hall with three open door ways all-leading off to various rooms in the talan.  ***I'm in a different world and they still have this*** smiling slightly to herself Elle followed her sense of smell to the kitchen.

"Hello?"  Elle asked pausing at a doorway.  Aldalóme's flaxen head was currently bent over a ceramic bowl, full of dough, which was being kneaded quickly.

"Aldalóme?"

  The head turned with a look of surprise.  She quickly looked out of a window to the sun

"You are early.  You are not meant to be her until an hour after sun down."

"I know. I thought I could help you cook or something."

A frown crossed Aldalóme's brow before she looked up in amusement.  "You are a Princess."

"I noticed."  Elle replied, her eyes unintentionally rolling "I can cook, though I am a Princess.  It would be most improper _of course_ but who has to know?"  she winked "some people would have fits knowing what I've done."

Aldalóme grinned widely shaking her head "do tell."

"We have only just met.  I'll wait until you like me enough that you don't judge me.  Now what can I make?"

"Dessert."

"Perfect, what would you like?"

"What ever we have.  Look in the larder, in through the door on the left."

Elle went through the door.  The room was about two metres by three, shelving all around the edges.  ***Dessert?  Now what is there?  Jam, short cake, fresh fruit, why is that in a larder?  You don't need to keep fruit cool.  Milk, sugar…something easy, that involves no cooking, as I don't know how to use a cola stove.  Ahh I know***  "Aldalóme, do you have any large bowls?"

"Yes, though I only have glass ones spare at the moment."

"That's perfect.  Do you have any cream?"

"No, but we can go and get some."

"Ok!"

Elle left the larder, ingredients piled in her arms, which she unceremoniously dumped on the table before collecting the bowl from Aldalóme.

"What are you going to make?"

"I'll tell you when I've finished in case I make mistakes."

"Should I be letting my son marry an elf that cannot cook?" she jibbed

 "Yes, though remember to invite me to the wedding." Elle replied

Aldalóme blinked not quite knowing how to take it.

Elle opened the large jar of strawberry jam and began spooning it into the bowl, only stopping when it was half an inch thick.  She then cut slices of short cake up and soaked them in some wine she found on the counter.  When the winse had been soaked up she put them on top of the jam.

Eventually the jam was covered with shortcake.  A layer of forest fruits and apples proceeded to be piled atop it.  Elle then paused "Custard."

"Pardon?"  Aldalóme asked looking up from the pheasant she was seasoning.

"I need to make some custard."

"The pans are over there."

"No, you see I don't know how to make custard."

Aldalóme stared at her aghast.  "Well I _am_ a Princess.  But really, we make it differently at home.  We have a ready made mixture toy just at milk and sugar."

"How convenient."

"Yes it is.  But unfortunately we don't have any, so we have to make it from scratch."

   Aldalóme then gave instructions while Elle followed.

"Done!"  Elle announced taking the pan off the heat.  "I need to leave it to cool now.  I better go get some cream."

"Yes.  Fund any talan that has a cow or advertises milk, they usually have cream too.  Here are 10 copper coins, if they ask for anymore they are over charging you."

"Alright, but could you stir the custard every now and then so it doesn't get a skin."

*          *            *

***Tree, tree, tree, talan milk?  No.  Tree, tree, ah a talan does it have milk?  Lait? Milk Finally!  There's only three hours until dinner and I need to change.  Oh, I'm starting to sound like my mother!  I used to go out after spending 15 minutes to get ready, lip-gloss and mascara and I was gone.  Focus, Elle, Focus.  Get the milk*** Elle climbed the ladder and knocked on the trap door  "Excuse me?"  She asked, looking around.

The talan was quite bare, old oak furniture that was well worn and scattered sparsely around the flet.  "Is any body here?"

"Here."  Elle looked to see a male elf, lying on a futon idly flicking through a battered book.

"Do you sell cream?"

"Aye, we do."

"Can I have some please?"  Elle started to brush down her skirt.

"How much?"

"That is a very good question."

The elf rose a blond eyebrow "You are a noble trying to act like a servant are you?"

"No, I'm not a noble."

"Really?  What a sheltered life for a wood elf you must lead.  Did your mother not tell you how much cream was needed?"

"My mother?"  Elle asked haughtily

The elf frowned "Who are you?"

"My name is Elle, you?"

"Elle?  I have heard that name before"

"That doesn't matter" Elle said impatiently  "I need about half a litre of cream."

"What is a litre?"

"Oh, sorry a pint of cream then."

"That will be 20 copper coins please."

Elle choked ***what does he take me for?***

"Five."

The elf looked at her as if she were stark raving mad "18"

"6"

"14"

"8"

"11"

"9"

"10"

"Deal, though you're still over charging me."

Five minutes later Elle had a pail of cream "By the way.  In case you were wondering, you recognise my name because I'm Princess Ellette.  Captain Haldir's Meln.  Toodles."

"Toodles?"  The elf wondered before going back up the ladder.

A/n Yes this is late.  Huge apologies.  On Friday night I was out and I got back late (as in early Saturday morning) and then I sent the chapter to Maddy on Saturday afternoon but she didn't read it until well about 10 minutes ago because she had coursework to do.  It's so hard to find a good hard-working non-going out beta reader these days.  Only joking Maddy is fine.  Any way I'll answer reviews now, if my computer will let me get onto ff.n and see them!  Urg!

Well the computer has been restarted and I will now answer your reviews.  

**Ciarolas**:  It's a shame that you didn't get to Shepperton, but if you had seem Orlando Bloom or Brad Pitt I would have been intensely jealous so I offer my (limited) condolences.  Is this a nice chapter?  Who is Pete?  Maddy has not idea what you're on about either.

**Black Mage**:  Yes a lot of fanfiction is about Legolas, but there's nothing wrong with are ever sweet and of course hot blond elf.  Though it can be quite tedious.  The chapters wouldn't load?  I hate it when that happens, because I have to hit the computer and then look stupid because everyone is like 'it won't help' but it gets rid of frustration so I don't mind.

**Hana**:  Sappy?  I did sappy?  **Faints** what happened in the last chapter again?  Oh yeah, I guess you could call that sappy!  I wish I could say I haven't seen the little mermaid in years but I saw it last week0 I have an obsession with Disney films, and having the Disney channels just fuels it!  No little arguments, no we won't be seeing them for a while.  Maybe tomorrow in Elle's POV, but that may be 3 chapters in this story- yes I stretch it out.  You've finished school?  I have a week left and then two weeks work experience.  I swear us English people have crappy school.  

**Sokochan**:  I guess you could say it was a cute chapter.  Yes I sat and sang part of your world.  Along with all the other songs on the site before it crashed my browser- the music played.  That was before I had cut and pasted so I got Maddy to do it.  She didn't cut and copy it, she just knows the song off by heart and wrote it down for me.  It's scary.  No I won't be giving up on the story, Harry Potter was great!  But I'm not thinking up any plots, though I'm helping someone else with one.  

**939597**:  Yay with the HARRY POTTER!  What did you think of it?  I loved it, though I kept on thinking 'I wonder what JK would think of this fanfiction before realising that JK wrote it.  I've been reading them for too long!  You like Snape too?  Yay!  Didn't you love 'Snape's worst memory' chapter?  I totally hated James then, smarmy git when he said; "it's not that he's done something, it's just that he's alive" I started shouting at the book.  No I'm not crazy, but no one else in my house would listen!  But go Lily; at least she gave James a piece of her mind.  But wait this is a lotr fic not Hp **coughs**

**I-c-faces-in-da-shadows**:  Thanks for loving the story! I'm going to get a big head at this rate.

**Candy**:  What's a pretty picture?  I'm confused!

**SSJ Girl**:  It took you 17 hours?  It took me 11 and Maddy 10!  Don't look at me weirdly, I read fast!  Does that mean I'm more possessed then you?  

**Black Mage:**  another review!  Yay.  By the time I'd read your review I'd finished HP.  I'm currently re-reading at a leisurely pace, while reading 2 other books- yes I've bitten off a lot.

**939597**:  Thanks for the reminder to update!  I have now so be happy!

**KindCalypso:**  It might have been a tad short but…I thought you were dead!  You haven't reviewed in ages, I'm glad to see you're back!

Well that's all reviews, as ever if you want to be put on the mailing list leave your email and if you just randomly want to email me it's gwilwileth_@hotmail.com I'll talk about anything from Harry Potter to lotr- and everything else in between, though you may not get a speedy reply, stupid school work is getting in the way and at the weekend my friends drag me out!  No I'm not complaining!

Gwilwileth


	27. chapter twenty seven

_A/n Okay **major** apologies are owed, I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner, but working an 8 hour day took more out of me then I thought it would, but you don't want to read these authors notes, you want to read the chapter so hear you go!_

Little elf 

**Chapter twenty-seven**

Elle deftly braided her hair back from her face, leaving to ringlets to frame it.  The braids were knotted in a small bun, gold clips with white flowers holding it securely.  A silver tiara with white and royal blue stones perched precariously atop her head.

Her dress was cyan with a silver gauze, its hem touching the tips of pointed silver slippers.

"Lady Elle?"

Edwi stood at the door with an unsure look on her face, torn between coming in or staying out.

"Yes Edwi?"  Elle asked gesturing for her to come in.

"Lady Elle…I wanted…I wanted to ask you…ask you about captain Haldir."

"What about him?"

"Two weeks ago, I saw you both on the bed."

Elle frowned "Haldir and I?  When?"

"No, Mithglin."

"I thought we were talking about Haldir."

"We _are_" Edwi looked quite distressed  "you are Haldir's meln, nut you…with Mithglin…and…"

"Don't worry" a laugh "that was just a misunderstanding, Mithglin knows that, it doesn't matter."

"My Lady, I have been a ladies made before and such a thing has never happened."

"That's why I insist I'm not a lady."

"No, your majesty-"

"Don't call me that."

"-You do not understand, it is most inappropriate.  Although it is not up to me with what you do, I must say that you are not in the way of a princess, and people might start to question…" she trailed off

Elle's eyes flashed "are you questioning my" ***royalness?*** "title of Princess?" ***Sorry Edwi, but if you start to question me God knows what would happen***

"N…No, Lad- Princess Elle.  It is just."  Edwi stuttered mortified at insulting her superior

"Don't worry." Soothed Elle already feel guilt rise up her throat "I know what you mean, and it _is_ inappropriate for a Princess is it not?  I'm acting more like a sylvan elf…then me.  But don't worry I'm not being stupid.  Cheer up, keep your chin high and you'll be fine."

Edwi nodded weakly, still frowning "Well I guess I'll see you later, probably quite late, I think I'll get on well with Haldir's parents."  With a smile Elle left

*          *          *

"You are late."  Elle said, looking at Haldir with mock disappointment.

"I'm sorry _your majesty_"

"I'm glad to see that you know both my title and your position below it."  Elle mocked

"You are such a great meln, you know that?"

"I know, aren't you a box full of compliments today?"

"But there is so much to compliment."  he took her hand in his

"Like what?" she asked coyly

"Your hands are soft and gentle." He kissed her knuckles "I could drown in your eyes.  They seem to go on for leagues, and your lips-" Elle could feel his breath against her lips

'You know we aren't actually meln?' she slipped into English

'Yes, but Rumil is about 16 feet behind you, so I thought it would be appropriate to act as if we were in love.'

'You don't love me?'

'No'

'Good' She kissed him on the tip of his nose "We had better go to your house.  Your atara has spent the whole day, no doubt, preparing for this meal"

"Yes, she has." His arm wrapped itself around her waist protectively

'Did you mean any of those compliment earlier?'

'Of course' he looked at her seriously 'in the short time I've know you I've fallen in love with you, as a friend.' His grip tightened around her.

_A/n **wretches** I can't believe I wrote the pile of…Urg, I hate writing cheesy romance.  I bet some of you were getting excited there, weren't you!_

_Sorry for the shortness of chapter, the ones after this should (hopefully) be longer; I know the one after this is (another reason for this chapter taking so long to be posted- I had to finish ch28!)_

_Wow I got 14 reviews for one chapter albeit 2 were reminding me to update…_

**_939597_**_:  Yes Elle can bargain… Is Snape ok after you molested him?  I don't care about you taking Ron by all means keep him._

**_Hana_**_: I knew all along that my Disney obsession was natural.  See look Hana says it's normal, the fact that she has obsessive compulsive disorder over any hot guy that walks the planet can be ignored (I personally prefer the ginger bread man, as I'm hungry at the moment.)  Bet this one didn't hold you for that long either, well the next one's longer!  What's the big fuss over Harry Potter?  Thou has committed a deadly sin!  I could write you an essay on what the big fuss over Harry Potter is, but I won't because I have other reviews to reply to and I believe you want the next chapter within the week._

**_Sokochan_**_:  Yes Aldalóme does know about Haldir and Elle not being meln the sentence was "Aldalóme blinked not quite knowing how to take it" Yes you read it correctly.  Aldalóme didn't quite know how to take it as she had been joking when she said "should I be letting my son marry an elf who can't cook" I'm paraphrasing, as I can't be asked to check.  Elle then replied "Yes, remember to invite me to the wedding" she answered this quite seriously.  This could have given Aldalóme the feeling that she was standing on bad ground and that she may have insulted Elle when insinuating that Elle couldn't cook.  She doesn't know how Elle would take this if she carried on talking after all she hasn't known Elle that long and Elle is a Princess so she wouldn't be insulted all that much **and** she's the Princess of some unknown land that they know nothing of, with customs being different etc. it could have gone down a very bad road so shutting up would be the best thing to do.  Aren't you surprised that I put so much thought into that, I am, I didn't realise that I had!_

**_El loco uno_**_:  Thank you for the cookie, I enjoyed eating it_

**_Candyfloss:_**_ You don't get the plot?  Do you mean that future plot, because in that case, no you're not supposed to understand because this story does in a direction not many of you would have thought of, remember this is just the beginning **weird music **_

**_Ciarolas: _**_Maddy says that she was reading when you were making up the Pete story so she wouldn't have remember and she thought the man was called bob or something? **carries on reading review** see I knew I was right.  Okay…I was wondering about this 'Kate' Maddy has explained though I think you could be going just a tad over board, give the girl a chance, or haven't I heard everything?  Maddy was being vague (as usual)_

**_KindCalypso_**_: If I told you if she was falling for Haldir or Mithglin I would ruin the story!  Ok, only- I'll stop now before I give too much away_

**_Latin4eva93_**_:  See I knew someone would appreciate the faking meln thing and not ask who Elle was in love with, you have to wait and see!_

**_Darlene_**_:  I hope your patience hasn't run out waiting for the update!_

**_SSJ Girl_**_:  You'll see more elves soon and one of the three you mentioned (Aragorn/Legolas/Elrond) one of them will come in about **looks at time line and chapter calculations** 24 chapters, that sounds quite long now…I thought it was less **shrugs**_

**_Hana (again)_**_:  I've updated!  No, Gwilwileth means blossom, butterfly is…**goes to find her dictionary **_in fact Gwilwileth **looks at dictionary scandalised** gwaloth is blossom **pauses** and all that time…well I guess I must be butterfly then.  How on earth did I get all confuddled like that?  Oh rite **rolls eyes** butterfly and blossom are next to each other so I read the wrong one, oh wells…just shows how out of it I can be sometimes.  **Sulks**

**I-c-faces-in-da-shadows**: my story is in your dreams? **backs away**  

I'll be updating on Friday (or sooner!)

Gwilwileth the butterfly, not blossom :(

Ps. Reply to reviews is longer then chapter! Ack!


	28. chapter twenty eight

**Little Elf**

**Chapter twenty-eight**

Fireflies flew merrily around Lorien leaving little pinpricks of light all over the forest like fairy lights.  "Are we there yet?"  Elle asked with the innocence of a kitten

"No, for the 20th time.  I will tell you when we get there."

***He's so easy to wind up!*** "are you sure?  I could have sworn I saw a flet just now and you looked at it as if-"

"I swear I will force you to shut up!"

"How?"  Elle grinned

"I'll kiss you."  A smug grin spread across his face.

'You're just using your position as my meln to your own advantage.  You really treat me badly.  Remember we haven't decided why we break up yet' the accusation took a moment to sink in.

'Why…you'

'Isn't that your house?' Elle asked

Haldir nodded his forehead creased in a frown

"Oh I forgot to tell you…I went to your home this morning, come on!"

Haldir looked at her gobsmacked before narrowing his eyes "you knew all this time?"

"'Course I did, but you looked sop cute!  Now come on we don't want to keep your parents waiting.  Come on!"

Haldir wouldn't budge "Erm Haldir??  You know I al hungry, I would like to eat as well as see your brothers and father.  But it would seem very odd if you didn't come with me."

"You tricked me?"

"Yes, but not on the scale that you did me.  Don't look at me like that, now come on!"

Haldir followed her "You go up first."

Elle eyes him suspiciously "don't go looking up my dress."

"Would I do that?"

Shaking her head Elle climbed up the ladder.  Standing in the entrance hall she watched the top of Haldir's head get slowly closer.  "You must be Princess Ellette."

Elle turned to see a blond elf that was clearly related to Haldir "Just call em Elle."

"Of course."

"Rumil!" greeted Haldir striding over to hug his brother "where is Orophin?"

'I though he' she nodded towards Rumil 'was following us'

'He was.  But we walked slowly.  Anyway what does it matter, someone might have seen us' he pulled her to him 'ready to face my brothers?'

'Only if they're ready for me!' she grabbed his hand "come on"

They entered the dining room.  The floor was made of Mallorn boards; its silver grain was polished, waxed and buffed to perfection giving a brilliant sheen and sparkle.

The table was made of the same wood with a green banner down the middle; red embroidery depicting interlinked leaves and flowers.

The plates were of polished silver gleaming in perfection catching the candlelight twinkling.  The chairs had red banners with olive green trimmings.

At the head of the table sat an elf with a great aura about him, if it had been a colour Elle thought it would be blue for clam with a spattering of every other colour in the rainbow forming the complicated elf.

His face was kind, sparkling blue eyes not dissimilar of Haldir's studied her over the top of a crystal flute filled with a golden wine.

"Lady Elle." He nodded his head in greeting "It is of a great pleasure that I finally meet you."

"Thank you." Elle replied smiling graciously

"Elle this is my father Vadrierian"

"I'm very pleased to meet you."

"As am I, child, as am I." He looked pensively into his wine, swirling it around

"Sit down, sit down." Said Aldalóme bustling around the room "do make yourself comfortable.  You are next t Haldir I am opposite Vadrierian.  Rumil and Orophin will sit where they please."

Haldir pulled out the chair for Elle who smiled in thanks.

"Ahh, food.  I have spent hours patrolling the northern part of the wood!  The amount of orcs is rising and it is of great relief to get some rest.  Some elves just don't have to do that hard work even though they are in high positions do they?  Speaking of Haldir, how is your lady friend, Princess…"

"Ellette?"

"Why yes, and who are you?" the new elf looked at her interested

"Orophin, this is my 'lady friend' Princess Ellette."

"Ahh" Orophin looked at her briefly before sitting down next to Rumil in the seat at an angle to his father.

"Aldalóme would you like any help with serving?"

"No, you are my guest, you must not help!"

'Haldir help your mother'

'Pardon?'

'Help her!'

'Why?'

'She has spent the whole day cooking, now help!'

Before Haldir could reply Rumil commented, "do speak as meln in our own tongue, or you may speak beyond what you should"

'In English?'

"English?"

"Oh it's how you say Français in westron.  Français is the way of saying in the well, yeah…" Elle lied, internally wincing at her mistake

"I have never heard you call it that."

Elle shrugged "Why would I not say my own language by it's own name?" (Previously she had called it French, just to confuse you)

"Elle how much of the pheasant would you like?"

"Pheasant?" ***Have I ever had that?  No, but Princess Elle would, it is after all quite expensive and as I am a Princess…***  "Just a small amount please."

*          *            *

"No, do not tell her that story!"  Haldir pleaded

"But it is so funny my dear.  He was about 250 years old."  Aldalóme started "and I sent him out to get some milk-"

"And basically I got covered in milk."  Haldir interrupted

"You missed out why you got covered in milk."

"Yes, Haldir, how did you get covered in milk?"  Elle asked

"I'm not going into that."  Haldir insisted

"Why?"  Rumil asked, "It is not _that_ embarrassing.  All her did was decided to show off to the milk maid and try to milk a cow."

"That is outing it lightly."  Persisted Aldalóme.

"Do you think this is an appropriate story to tell his meln?" broke in Orophin

Elle looked at him, he had spoken sparsely throughout the night.

"Of course it is." Insisted Rumil and Aldalóme.

"No, it is not, we should leave this nonsense!" said Haldir

'I always thought the point of meeting the parents was for them to tell embarrassing stories'

'No!  They are meant to assess you!  Anyway, you have already head half a dozen stories!'

'Well your parents have assessed me and decided that I'm worthy to hear this story and a few dozen more!"

"Stop speaking in westron and join in with us." Said Rumil

"Yes, we can carry on with that conversation…"

_a/n well wasn't that a long un?  **puffs chest proudly **a whole  6 pages long  The next one is longer, 7 and a half!  Yay I'm so proud of myself!_

_I also got 10 reviews!  Yay, I will reach my goal of 200 reviews at ch30!_

**_939597_**_: hehe, yes I am evil for getting your hopes up like that, but it's all in the business.  See you can't take Snape yet, I updated!  See! Ha!_

**_Latin4eva93:_**_  You can grovel all you want but I'm not telling you who Elle ends up with!_

**_Cassiebear01_**_:  Yes friends with benefits, that's a good way to but it!_

**_Hana_**_:  Yep, two whole responses!  Really missed this?  Ahh…I feel all warm inside.  No, I'm not the butterfly in the south American jungles causing hurricanes in Florida, more like the one in jolly ol' England who gets chased by random cats because I'm colourful and can fly, such a complicated life I lead…_

**_Hello Kitty_**_:  I hope you've managed to progress from chapter 6 to 28!_

**_Candyfloss:_**_ Maddy said __"you should be happy with wot u got cos there was more (chessiness)"  Well…her giving out trade secrets like that? **Tuts** but yes she cut out a lot of it and for that I am forever thankful._

**_Sunrunner of Summer_**_: Yes it's not finished, still at the beginning, **sigh **I feel sorry for you all haven't to go through my every whim…You stayed up all that time to read this?  Why thank you!_

**_I-c-faces-n-da-shadows_**_:  You have this chapter and a few more to look forward to **waves** welcome back!  Hope your holiday was good!_

**_Ciarolas_**_:  Welcome back, I'm glad that Ireland was fun, but spraining your ankle taking a photo of a mountain?  "Why I ask you, why?"  It wasn't a big mountain was it, cos Ireland doesn't have big ones. **Frowns** _

**_Sokochan_**_:  Dinner has been served and eaten yay!  Originally it was going to take two chapters…before the meal and during the meal, but I added bits and pieces…I'm glad that my explanation helped because I re-read it after posting and though "huh?"  You were reading comments to other people?  No that's not rude, I spend all this time writing them everyone might as well read em…  How long is this thing?  I wish I new…Originally when I first thought of it way back in January where we are at the moment only took 10 chapters, but I added bits and pieces and characters (Mithglin, Aldalóme as well as the future ones) and the voila!  The fic became mammoth size.  This fic will surely be longer then 100 chapters as long as I continue writing it until the end (willing to bet that it way go over 150)  I may have to make it into parts…I dunno yet.  I have seen a 100+ chapter fic, it was Harry Potter and yes I did read it, but I started when it was on chapter 40+ it still took ages to read though.  _

_And just out of curiosity who does everyone want Elle to end up with?  It can be elf, human, hobbit or dwarf…I just thought I'd ask!_

_Gwil_


	29. chapter twenty nine

**Little elf**

**Chapter twenty nine**

_2nd Solmath 3017_

"Could you repeat that?"  Elle asked

"I will no longer be teaching you.  Instead the healers will teach you.  You know enough basic knowledge."

"Are you sure?"  Elle frowned

"I would not have told you if I was not sure.  I will take you to the houses of healing and then leave you to it."

Elle nodded

***I am _so_ not ready for this.  What if I get stuck with a healer that doesn't like me?***  Suddenly a thought struck her "does this mean that I will go to Imladris soon?"

"You go when you are ready."  Galadriel replied dutifully

*          *          *

"These are the houses of healing."  Elle stared at the building in the sky.  It was pure white, with an ethereal glow akin to that of an elf's.  Pillars rose among the tree trunks, supporting the triangular rooftop with engraved ruins reading

'The houses of healing' 

They were deeply carved with gold inlay making the runes twinkle.  Gold leaves buffered the clean lined edges of the building.

"Follow me and I will introduce you to your guide."

"Guide?"

"The healer that will accompany you on your path of learning."

"Oh."

Elle followed Galadriel up the steps and then through the pillars into the halls that would be her classroom for some time.  "Wait here while I find your guide."

Elle nodded distractedly while looking around.  The halls were bright, light flowing in easily.  Beds framed the walls, crisp white sheets with gold highlights atop the bed.  The quilts were of a pale blue, the headboards of oak with simple fretwork.  "Elle?  What are you doing here?  Are you hurt?"

Elle turned to see Mithglin looking down at her quizzically.  "Oh no, I was brought here by Lady Galadriel."

Mithglin looked at her excited "was there another with you?  I have been given the task as guide, for the first time; usually my father does it, but he believes I am capable in doing so.  It was such a surprise especially as Lady Galadriel recommended this future healer.  They must have much talent to have been recommended by her.  Do you agree?"

Elle frowned "They could be I suppose…"

"They must be!"  Mithglin exclaimed

Elle surveyed the over excited elf with dismay ***Just wait for it***

As if reading her mind (which she probably did) Lady Galadriel returned "Mithglin I would like you to meet the she elf you are guiding."

"Where is she?"  Mithglin asked hands clasped

Galadriel laughed "here."

"I am teaching you my lady?  That is most confusing as you are a better healer then I!"

"Yews, Mithglin you are guiding Elle."

"Elle?"

"Yes, you are guiding me."

"I did not know you were interested in healing."

"You never asked.  Why did you think I had meetings with Galadriel?  To read others thoughts?"  She smiled good-naturedly

"Well, no…"

"Precisely!  Now, where do I start?"

*          *          *

"I am relieved that I am guiding you."

"Why's that?"

"I do not need to learn about you much, as I already know so much, if I had a she-elf I had never met I would need to go around calling her Lady and such."

"I can make you call me Lady if I wish."

"I am your guide you should do as I ask."

"I outrank you, I'm a Princess Plus it's courtesy to call me Lady if I ask."

"Yes, Princess Elle."  Mithglin replied sarcastically.

*          *          *

_3rd Solmath 3017_

"You'll be fine, I'm just-" Elle started

"You are not a fully qualified healer are you?"  The elf replied staring at her beadily.

"Well…no"

"Then get me one!"  He barked

"But first I need to stop your arm from bleeding."

"No!"  The elf retracted his arm causing him to wince in pain

"Look!"  Elle became impatient "when I said you'll be fine I lied.  If I don't stop your arm from bleeding you will bleed to death!"

The elf looked at her in terror "it cannot be a mortal wound!  It is only-"

"Yes, though it is not itself life threatening the blood loss is."

"I only got shot with an arrow!"

'No shit' Elle cursed momentarily dropping into Westron

"What did you just say?"  The elf narrowed its blue eyes.

Ignoring him Elle carried on berating him "it is _just_ an arrow wound?  So when in battle when elves are under fire, the risk is _just_ an arrow wound?  It doesn't matter, we can just _carry on_ as if they're not there!"  Elle glared "now let me stop your bleeding before I leave you here without anyone!"

"You would not dare!  That would be a foolish move!"

"Just like you pulling out the arrow?  Explain this idiocy please.  You get shot so you immediately wrench the arrow out only to cause more muscle damage and to cause more bleeding.  Now remind me who was being foolish?"  Elle was standing above the elf arms akimbo a condescending look plastered across her face."

The elf did not reply so Elle grabbed his arm and obligingly putting her hand above it pointedly ignoring his wince.  Focusing on his wound she healed the muscle as well as patching up the veins and capillaries "That wasn't so hard was it?  I'll go and get a healer and some herbs to make sure your wound id clean."

Elle searched for Mithglin, upon finding him she found him talking, or rather debating with an older elf "erm, sorry Mithglin could you come and heal that elf over there?  I've stopped most of the bleeding but his skin needs to be knitted together and I don't want to scar it so…"

"Of course."  Mithglin looked at the elder elf "we will continue our discussion later."

Upon seeing the elf's wound all he said was "make sure it is cleaned out and I think it would be better to sew it up."  He looked distracted 

"So you are not going to do anything to me?"  The elf enquired

"No, I will leave toy in the capable hands of Lady Elle."  He then walked off

"I guess it's just you and me."

The elf looked non-to happy.  He watched Elle's every move as she collected and crushed the herbs in a mortar.

"That hurts."  Elle looked up from where she had been applying the salve.

"I'm sure you have a point."  She returned to the wound.

A few minutes later she handed him 7 leaves "chew them."

"Why?"

"Pain relief."

The elf resignedly started to chew them "spit them into this dish please."  Elle handed him a metal tray.

"It still hurts, whatever you just gave me does not work and it tasted disgusting"

"I haven't applied it to your wound yet, hence the pain is still there."

"Then why did I chew them?"

"It has to be crushed into a pulp, this usually involves adding liquid.  Chewing it is the easiest way to do this.  I could chew it, you could chew it or I could have crushed it up and added water, but where's the fun in that?  Now hold still while I apply is, no wait I have to add the salt to make sure it stay clean after I sew your arm back up."

"Salt, but that- OW!"

"It stings."

Elle applied the green paste ignoring the hisses of pain. "Now that wasn't too bad was it?"

"Yes it was! Can I go now?"

"No, I haven't sewn your wound up."

"Sewn?  By you?"

"Well I am female, it's what we're best at, now you shouldn't feel anything that herb not only helped with pain relief but made your arm numb."

As Elle started he flinched "can you feel that"

He nodded meekly "I must have not given you enough, oh well I've started now."

*          *          *

"Elle this is my father Curukano, father this is Princess Elle I am guiding her."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your majesty."

"Why thank you-"

"You know I have already had a complaint about you?"

"Let me guess, the elf with an arrow in his arm?" Elle asked distaste laced in her voice.

"Yes."

"Thought so."

"He said you did not give him any pain relief."

"I gave him seven leaves of-"

"I told him that he must be mistaken.  The problem about these young foolish elves still in there hundreds is that they assume that because they play archery and you do not that they are superior because in the future they will defend the forest."

"But I play archery, speaking of which I have training with Lard Celeborn so I must leave.  It was a delight to talk with you.  Mith I'll se you later for dancing, goodbye!"

_A/n Well I'll go straight into answering reviews now._

**_Candyfloss:_**_  "yay" you're saying this chapter is even longer, nearly 1,500 words!_

**_Latin4ever93:_**_  I think this is a very funny chapter, I think Elle needs to improve her bedside manner though._

**_Ciarolas:_**_  No, Elle cannot end up with Celeborn, no Galadriel would not be happy, neither would another certain elf whose name will not be disclosed! :p_

**_Sunrunner of Summer:_**_  Elle's embarrassing moments?  We may hear some of them, way into the future!_

**_KindCalypso:_**_  Haldir eh?  He wasn't in this chapter. Hehe._

**_Sokochan:_**_  Orophin was distant, he was meant to be.  I'm glad you liked my description on the furniture, it was surprisingly easy to write, I usually can't do description.  "Elvish"  'Westron' I said it a few chapters ago, I think it confused some people.  The whole Français thing was meant to be confusing as Elle was confused (so was I!)  You got to see Mithglin in this chapter!  Celeborn should be in chapter 30 I think.  You're intrigued by Orophin? Lol _

**_Black mage:_**_  You want the tiara?  I'll get Elle to give you the address of the tiara maker, I believe it's something like tree 68, Caras Galadhon, Lothlorien, Middle earth.  _

**_Hana:_**_  It's an idea I suppose, sorry about being confuddled about "Elvish"  'Westron' I was going to put it at the top of the chapter but I sorta forgot, but it'll be the same until I say different._

**_Darlene_**_:  Thanks for the complement._

_The votes go as follows:_

_Celeborn:  1_

_Mithglin:  1_

_Haldir:  2_

_Orophin:  1_

_So I guess Haldir is in the lead, though not everyone voted, so come one everyone vote, it won't make any difference in the plot, unless I decide that I don't want you to get what you want (though what I'm doing soon, may not be to the readers best interests, hehe)_

_Gwil_

_Ps. As usual if you want to be added to the mailing list just leabe your email in a review or email me at:_

_gwilwileth_@hotmail.com_


	30. chapter thirty

_A/N I should of updated much earlier, I know.  But unfortunately someone decided to shout "let there me light, and **heat**"  Now I'm not complaining about the heat or anything **snorts** but I'm **English** and anything about 15 degrees scares us, okay anything about 25.  So now that it is 30-sumthing (I'm dead to the world when the news is on) I cannot cope!  It's too hot and sticky to write!  No, I'm not joking.  I start writing and then I just collapse on my bed and ask "why?"  So this means that chapter…what one am I on now?  This is chapter…30.  So chapter 31 is impossible to write!  I've written about 2 pages for it in the last week which is truly shameful.  So you're getting chapter 30 but chapter 31 maybe delayed…_

Little elf 

**Chapter thirty**

_7th Solmath 3017_

Staring at her plate of toast, sliced apple and cheese Elle deliberately ignored Haldir's pleasing tones "But we will have fun!"

"I don't _do_ horses, let's just leave it at that."

"But I have not ridden my horse for quite some time and I thought it would be…" he glanced around and whispered "romantic."

"As romantic as a night de-boning fish, now give it a rest.  I do not want to go horse riding and that is that."

"Why not?"  Haldir whined

"I refuse to spend my day on a horse while is jumps around and gives me a sore-" ***arse***

"A sore what?"  Haldir grinned knowingly

"You know very well what I mean.  Horse riding gives you a sore…_derrière.  _Now I intend to spend my day relaxing, maybe painting.  Now leave me in peace to enjoy my meal."

"You can paint any day."

"No I cannot.  Now cease this stupidity and play with your horse on your own."

"Mithglin!  Help me!" demanded Haldir

"Elle, it would do you good.  I like nothing more then a ride after a stressful day."

"Then you can go and ride with Haldir."

"I cannot I have to be in the houses of healing, enjoying my one free day without you.  Ahh, poor bliss."

"Very funny."

"Elle?"  Haldir's vice was suddenly softer

"Yes?"  His change in voice clearly marked another tactic.

"I dare you to ride a horse."

Elle gave him a withering look.  "Just remember we have dance practice tonight and it's your turn to dance with me.  Now I guess we better go to the stables had we not?"  Elle picked up the butter-saturated toast to eat on the way.  "Well, are we going or not?"

*          *          *

Elle glared straight ahead holding the leather reins, feeling odd at having no saddle or stirrups.  The bay horse beneath her nickered shaking its reins stamping a hoof impatiently.  "I cannot believe that you could not mount a horse."

Elle's gaze did not falter.  "I told you I do _not_ ride horses.  As pretty as the are they have a lot of strength beneath that and I do not want to be on the receiving end when it decided that no, it doesn't want me riding it.  When those thing gallops I'm going to slip off the other end."

"The horses name is _Anarmir_."

***Sun jewel?***

"Remember how to make it gallop?"

"Yes."

"How?"  Haldir smirked

"Noro lim."  Elle replied frowning

Immediately the horse set into a gallop sending Elle jumping all over the place.

Desperately clutching the rein Elle "eeped" in fright.  She eventually grabbed the rein and jerked it back urgently while trying to stay close to its neck.  "Whoa, Anarmir, whoa."  She tugged at the reins hard "Haldir!  Save me!"  she yelped over her shoulder.

Trees whizzed by, Anarmir dodging this way and that, causing Elle to tensely clutch its neck..  "Whoa!  Tampa! Stop" she commanded loudly

The horse stopped abruptly sending Elle flying over its head.

She landed with a thud on the ground her hands impacting first sending a jolt through the rest of her body.  "Ow."  She muttered to herself as she sat up

Looking at her hands she winced.  The palms were bleeding, part of the skin having been scrapped off.  "Lovely."

Her leggings were slightly ripped and when she moved her left ankle pain shot up through her leg.

"Elle!  Are you okay?  I am so sorry I thought you could actually ride a horse and that you were just holding out on me."

"Well obviously not."  Elle commented dryly

"Your hands!  They are bleeding!"

"I noticed.  Luckily I know how to heal, so if you could just go and catch the hoses."

Haldir obligingly did do, his face woven in a guilty expression.

Elle sighed putting her right hand above the left.  "I just thought you might need some water to clean them."  A small water skin was waved in front of her face.

"Thank you.  Could you just pour it on?"

Haldir poured some on "Why did you just wince?"

"It stings."

Closing her eyes the skin on her left hand started to slowly knit together, Haldir's eyes watching in fascination.

After healing her hands she pulled off her boots and hiked up her leggings to show her ankle which had already started to bruise and swell.

"Is it broken?" he asked concerned

Elle felt around it.  "No, just a sprain"

"I guess we better go back."  Haldir said a while later

"No, we're going horse riding.  I'm not letting you see me give up on something just because I'm not excellent at it like usual."  She cracked a smile.

"Let me lead you to your horse then."  Haldir offered a hand top help her up.

"Thank you.  You can help me into my horse."  Smiling Haldir walked over to his own horse, whispered something into its ear, which set it off into a canter.

He then hoisted Elle onto Anarmir before jumping up behind her.  "Take the reins…."

"…See I knew you could do it!  All it took was-"

"Shut it horse man."

"Stuff what?"

"You're so cute."

"You have lost me."

Elle pinched his cheek.  "get me off this horse."

"Why?"

"Because you betrayed my trust and lead me to severely hurt my hands and sprain my ankle."

"I am afraid that was my fault and I am deeply sorry-"

"Haldir, shut up before I make you shut up."

"and how are you going to do that?"

Elle realised that she could not move.  Her back was pressed firmly against Haldir's chest.  His left arm was around her waist while managing to pin down her left arm.  Her right hand was holding the reins and she would not dare let go due to her fear of falling off again.

"It seems I have you trapped."  His against her eye sent tingles through her body.

"Yes, I suppose you do."

Elle wriggled making the hair that had been resting on her shoulder fall forward leaving her neck exposed.  "You have a pale neck."

"Well seeing as my hair is always covering it that does make sense.  In fact I would go as far as to say that you have a pale neck too."  Elle rolled her eyes.  "What are you _doing?"_

Kissing you he murmured in between feather light kissed on her nekc.  Elle leant back closing her eyes.

*          *          *

"You use this brush to get rid of the sweat on Anarmir."

"Right."

"Give me your hand."

"If I must."  Elle made a long-suffering look.

Haldir put her hand through the leather strap on the brush before placing his own over hers.  "You do it like this."  He showed her fingers firmly holding her hand.

Elle quickly learned and the both finished brushing down the horse in no time.

Elle lead Anarmir into the stables, Haldir following her.  Anarmir was taken into her box before having her harness taken off.

The smell of hay was pungent its smell sweet and intoxicating.

Elle turned to see Haldir staring at her she smiled

"We'll have to do this again."  Elle walked up to Haldir

"Yes we should."

Staring up into his eyes Elle leaned up and kissed him on his partly opened mouth.  One hand was on his cheek; the other had risen to his hair.  Haldir's breath hitched before he responded his lips hot against Elle's.  His hands were all over her back before one went up to settle in her hair.  

Eventually the pulled apart to breathe.  ***What have I just done?***

"What was that for?"  Haldir asked eyebrows raised.

Elle grinned, "To say thank you for teaching me how to ride a horse."

_A/n well I started typing this chapter up on 6th August, today is 15th.  Well we have internet problems as in internet explorer won't work, in fact I don't know if I'll be able to post this at all.  Well I have now found the wonder of msn explorer so I'm using that at the moment.  Now I'll reply to reviews but really quickly (I say that now)_

**_Ciarolas:_**_  Okay…I would say more but I'm not rambling (as much as I love it!)_

**_Hanya the bloody angel_**_:  Yes Elle being unconcerned for the elf (with no name) was very enjoyable to write, I had just had a fight (as usual) with my younger bro and I imagined it was him.  _

**_Sarah:_**_  Thanks, it's nice to know when someone thinks you're refreshing._

**_Lomadia/jereriviel_**_:  Thanx for loving the story, I love it 2._

**_Black mage 12_**_:  I've added you to the mailing list.  _

**_Latin4eva93:_**_  Yes the vote was for who she ends up with._

**_Serpent of light_**_:  I'll try not to make it. ''icky and graphic' if you mean go up to 'r' then I won't unless I suddenly change my plot drastically, which I don't think will happen as I've plotted the whole thing._

**_Sokochan_**_:  Yes Mithglin can be dense but he's still a darling.  I didn't mean to call Lord Celeborn, Lard Celeborn **blushes**_

**_Yamidragoness_**_:  After this chapter do you think it's Elle/ Haldir or not?_

**_Candy:_**_  Well there was a whole lot less of updating soon then I hoped for._

**_KindCalypso:_**_  You missed Haldir?  Well you couldn't of in this chapter._

**Nevdoiel**:  No Elle will not end up with Celeborn

**I-c-faces-in-da-shadows**:  They were confusing?  Sorry.  I can sympathise witrh the no internet, that's very, very bad.

**VOTE**:

Haldir:  4 (note counting quick, could be wrong)

Mithglin: 3

Rumil/ Orophin: 1

Celeborn: 1 (if Ciarolas is sticking to what she said last time.

Gwil__


	31. chapter thirty one

**Little elf**

**Chapter thirty one**

_18th Solmath 3017_

The clang of metal carried through the clearing.  Two opponents faced each other both on their toes lunging, parrying and dodging.

"Are you tired yet?"

"Asking me the same question every day never fails to amuse you does it?"

"No, it does not, Ellie."

"Don't call me that."  Elle parried knocking Celeborn's sword out of his hand.  "Ha!  Fourth time in a row!"

Celeborn smiled brushing his quicksilver hair out of his face.  "Yes, Ellie, I believe you have mastered the art of Sindarin fighting techniques.  Only Quenyan, Noldorian and human techniques left!"

"Doesn't that sound exciting?"

"Though I am not completely convinced that you have passed the Sindarin test."

"What?  How can you say that?  We-"

"You have been learning with me.  You have learnt to fight against _me_.  That means someone of my weight, height and fighting style.  So you need to fight against someone else."

Elle looked nonplussed.  "So are we going to find a band of orcs for me to fight?"

"No, but someone equally dangerous."

"What?"  Elle whispered conspiratedly "your wife?"

Celeborn whacked her playfully "of course not."

"Child abuse!  You elves of Doriath, honestly!"

"and how many elves of Doriath do you know?"

"Only you.  But you are a Prince so you represent more of them."

"So I take it you are a representation of the elves from Abberant?"

"No, I'm different."

"And I am not?"

"No, you're normal.  Well as normal as a Lord of a whole elven realm can be."  Elle grinned, "sure you can be snobbish occasionally, but can I blame you?"

Celeborn looked down at her "I hope you are jesting or I may have to become very snobbish and banish you."

Elle sat down leaning against a Mallorn tree.  She placed her sword next to her.

"That is very bad defence."

"We're in the middle of Caras Galadhon, if we're attacked here your whole defence system is certainly lacking."

"Speaking of which you need to pass your Sindarin fighting techniques test."

***and I thought I left tests behind***

"can't you just pass me?"

"Why would I want to do that?  Anyway I've brought someone from the army."

"_Granddad!  _You know what I think of the soldiers in the army!"

"And just what do you think?"

Elle whirled around hitting her head on the tree trunk.  "Well what do you think?  Niphredil?"

"Haldir!"  Elle said slightly dizzy.

"Well?"

"Well, from what I've seen so far most are quite nice, friendly and charismatic, but they are backwards!  I can't practice on the normal ranges because I have them staring at me which really does put me off.  I know I am the only she-elf there but it's not as if I'm a _naugrim_ dwarfusing an elf's bow."

"That would be a sight to see."  Smirked Haldir

"Obviously they wouldn't be able to hold it, but I can, so I do not see why they should gape at me as if I'm some sort of zoo animal.  It's not as if they haven't seen a she-elf before."

"Well they have not."  Replied Haldir quirking an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"They are not used to having she-elves on the archery range."

"Well then there's something seriously wrong with this culture!"

"Tell Lord Celeborn not me, I just help protect the place."

"Yes, it is a wonder that Lorien is still standing is it not?"

"I will ignore that." Replied Haldir smartly

"As must as I would love to listen to your banter, you are both here for a reason."

"Yes _granddad_."  Elle replied pulling her daggers out of their scabbards.

"Granddad?"  Haldir asked a glint in his eye.

"Oh shut up." Replied Elle hotly, taking a defensive position.

"You may begin."  Declared Celeborn in Quenya; a language that Elle had not quite mastered yet.

"Pardon?  I may do wh-" she asked turning towards him.  Suddenly her left dagger when flying out of her hand, ending blade down in the grass.

"What was that for?"  Elle demanded dodging another blow from Haldir's dagger only to find the other too close for comfort.

Haldir did not reply his easygoing face now set grim and determined.  ***So he's going to be like that***

Elle blocked with her dagger twirling in a circle before taking a step to the right to avoid Haldir's left.  ***I need to get my other dagger***

Elle carried on dodging to the right.  She started to parry with Haldir, trying desperately to dodge both daggers, while feeling the air behind her for the hilt of the dagger.

"I am not that foolish." Said Haldir glancing pointedly at the dagger behind her.

He then did something she had not been taught which ended with he on her back with no daggers.  "That is not a Sindarin fighting technique!"  Elle protested rolling over

"Your point being?"

***So he's going to play dirty***

Elle swung her leg around catching the back of his knee causing him to buckle.  Elle took this time to collect her daggers/

When she had done this Haldir was ready again.  She promptly sent a kick to his side.  He fought back and Elle ended backed up against a tree.  ***I'm doing well***

Elle pushed herself back onto the trunk before bringing her right leg up and pushing her foot firmly against his chest sending him sprawling back.

"Tampa!"  Exclaimed Celeborn "There will be no kicking or any other technique other then Sindarin!"  He looked highly amused.

*          *            *

"Did you pass?"  Mithglin asked pretending to be interested though his bored tone gave it away.

"Yes.  No thanks to him over there."  Elle nodded down the table.

Mithglin followed her gaze and his eyes became alight with mischief.  "You had a fight with Haldir?"

"Uh huh.  Lord Celeborn has a rather twisted sense of humour.  Why couldn't he put me against someone with no fighting talent at all?"

"But you beat Haldir?"  Haldir asked

"No!  I couldn't beat the head of-"

"Yes I know who he is, though you should give yourself some credit you have beaten Celeborn, anyway how did you pass without winning?"  He looked slightly puzzled.

"Apparently I showed that I knew the skills and how to use them with success."

*          *            *

_19th Solmath 3017_

"What ever it is it better be good."  Said Elle grumpily yawning.

"It is only dawn."

"My point exactly _only!_  But I also ache from our fight yesterday.  When you sent me to the floor that hurt big time.  So why have you brought me here of all places for no reason?"

"I have some bad news.  I am on a border land search which will take me away for some days.  I leave today."

"Okay, have a good time I'll be going back to bed now."  Elle turned to go.

Haldir grabbed her arm "wait!"

"What?  Oh I haven't said Goodbye.  Well, bye see you soon." She hugged him "Have a nice time."

She sleepily meandered to the ladder to climb, Haldir's eyes following her.

_A/n Yay!  Chapter written and typed!_

_Unfortunately I have no time for reviews as I have do get off now!  **Sigh** so sorry!_

_So thanks to:_

**_Sokochan_**__

**_Candyfloss_**__

**_939597_**_:  Really sorry for not replying last time! _

**_I-c-faces-in-da-shadows_**__

**_Ciarolas_**__

**_Clare_**__

**_Darlene5_**__

**_KindCalypso_**__

**_Hanya the bloody angel_**__

**_Kungfu kitty_**__

_Yes there was surprise at Haldir and Elle **finally**  being together, but who said they were?_

_Gwil_

_Ps.  Yay!  Celeborn was finally in the chapter and what will happen to Haldir while out on a perimeter search?  Only time will tell…*ominous music*_


	32. chapter thirty two

**Little Elf**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

_22nd Solmath 3017_

"You like it here do you not?"

"Pardon?"  Elle looked at Mithglin who was leaning against a Mallorn, Niphredil while and green at his feet.

"You like it here?"

"Yes, Cerin Amroth is breath taking and awe inspiring."

"I do not mean that.  I mean to you like Lorien?"

Elle smiled a far away look in her eyes "Yes, I love it here, so much quieter then home, yet I still miss it.  My family and friends, I love them and may never see them again."

"Even your father?"

"What do you mean 'even your father'?  What is wrong with my father?  Why wouldn't I love and miss him?"  Elle demanded

"Well he is the reason you left.  He was forcing you to marry an elf you did not love."

"That doesn't mean I don't still love him.  That is just the way he is; very head string, proud and set in his ways.  I wouldn't stop loving him because I don't agree with one thing he did."

"It was a very large thing he did."

"Yes, and so is you _moving_ while I try to paint you."

"and what are you going to do about it?"

"This."  Elle brought up her paintbrush covered in green paint and drew it across his face.

"You did not just do that."

"I'm afraid that I did."

"You better run."  Mithglin ran over and picked up a brush covered in read and rubbed it into her cheeks.

"That got in my mouth!" exclaimed Elle making a face.  "This means war!"  She grabbed a yellow bottle and squeezed it into Mithglin's hair and started rubbing it in.

Mithglin grabbed the pink and squirted it over her dress.

"That is going under my bodice and it's all gloopy and slimy!"

She put some more yellow into his hair before grabbing a blue, pulling his tunic open and covering his chest in sapphire.  He tried to collect as much of it into his hands before giving her blue streaks, which went well with her hair colour.

Colours flew around Cerin Amroth with squeals and promises of great pain passing between the two.

They eventually stopped when they ran out of paint.

"Well that was fun."  Announced Mithglin, all the colours of the rainbow.

"Look at my picture!"  Elle shrieked, "Look!  Three hours of work gone!  I was nearly finished as well."

Mithglin examined the picture in amusement "You seem to have created a new genre of art."

The picture was a spattering of colour with large blobs every now and then.  The odd thing was that Mithglin's head in the middle of the picture did not have any paint on it.  "We should go back now."  Announced Mithglin

"Yes, we're going to look so stupid.  Look at out hair!  You have yellow and blue with has mixed together to make green in some placed with clumps of red and pink."

"You have blue, green, pink and purple."

"Well we'll look like fools together.  I wonder what your _ada_ will think if he sees us."

"It does not bear thinking about.  Now let us go and find our horses."

"Wait we need to collect all of these paint bottles.  Look at those Niphredil, they are only meant to be green or white, they're a riot of colour now."

They mounted their horses and started to ride back home.  "So, are you missing Haldir?"

"No, not really.  To be honest I haven't really noticed that he's been away.  I've been so busy."

An hour later they arrived at the stables much to the amusement of other riders.  They quickly put their horses in the stalls before asking a stable hand to brush the horses down.

_I have often dreamed_

_Of a far-off place_

_Where a great warm welcome_

_Will be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer_

_When they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying_

_This is where I'm meant to be_

_I will find my way        _

_I can go the distance_

_I'll be there someday_

_If I can be strong_

_I know ev'ry mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere_

_to feel like I belong_

_I am on my way_

_I can go the distance_

_I don't care how far_

_Somehow I'll be strong_

_I know ev'ry mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere_

_to find where I belong_

*          *          *__

Elle sat on a rock and pulled out her diary and a pen and started to write her looping script quickly covering the page.

_24d Solmath 3017, 3rd age._

_I'm sitting in the middle of the forest just, pondering.  I've just realised that I've been using the shire calendar in this diary instead of my one.  I suppose I'm changing with out realising it._

_Some things haven't changed eg. my immaturity.  Though then again, I'm only 17 and I'm pretending to be two thousand and something do I do have the right to be immature._

_But that's just an excuse I suppose.  This whole charade with Haldir is getting out of hand.  We have a relationship without the commitments or the attachments._

_They worst thing is their _shouldn't _be a relationship other then the one we have as friends.  Am I leading Haldir on or have I just got the wrong end of the stick?  Maybe he doesn't believe that there is anything going on and that is really is just a joke we're playing on the rest of he wood._

_But ever since the horse riding, I mean I know I shouldn't have kissed him, that was just a spur of the moment thing that should never of happened.  I shouldn't cry over spilt milk but this could seriously ruin our friendship and I don't want it to end, we're such good friends.  _

_Mithglin and Haldir both good friends, both male.  I need some female company.  Oh well I'm going to dine and what not._

Elle xxx 

Snapping the book shut she strode off to her room.  When she arrived Edwi was pacing, nervously wringing her hands.  "Edwi?  What's wrong?  Has something happened?  Is it Haldir?  Has he been hurt?"

"No my lady!  You are _late_!"

"Late?" enquired Elle, frowning

"Yes late!"

"For what exactly?"

Edwi sighed in exasperation flinging her arms in the air in despair.  "You are eating in the royal court today!"

"Since when?"  Elle asked inwardly groaning.  These meals were usually tediously boring.  Celeborn and Galadriel were usually to far away to talk too and with Haldir gone she would be forced to listen to elves prattling along not caring as to whether you were listening or not.

"Are you sure?"

"No, my lady." Replied Edwi sarcastically

"Did I just hear sarcasm?  Dear, dear Edwi, my work here is done."

"Not to be impertinent but you need to be there soon and you have not changed and-"

"I understand.  Have you chosen anything for me to wear or-"

"Please just go and wash.  You look like you have been in a fight."

"I have.  With Lord Celeborn."  She clarified.

Half an hour later Elle was sitting serenely in the royal court her hands sitting in her lap.

The seats on either side of her were empty though the elf sitting opposite was smiling insanely.  Elle smiled back briefly before turning away in search for an elf she knew.  Her wish was granted when a below the average height elf sat to her right.  He had blond hair that wasn't radiant or remarkably interesting while his blue eyes were rather dull.

"Have I had the pleasure of meeting you my dear Lady?"

"Why yes your grace.  I am Ellette."

"Ellette?  I do not believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you.  I would, after all, remember such a beauty."

"Lord Trasta, my name is Princess Ellette, I believe we met and spoke two weeks ago."

"Ahh _Princess_ Ellette, I did not recognise you.  You are looking more radiant then ever.  I will pray that you will forgive me for making such a mistake." He simpered kissing the back of her hand.

"It is all forgotten."

"You are most kind your highness."

Elle smiled encouragingly, turning away briefly in which she gave herself the pleasure of rolling her eyes.

"I have heard something, no maybe I should not speak of it."

"No, go on." Sighed Elle, He had done the same thing in the last conversation and has gone on about the use of apples in cooking.

"Have you heard about the she-elf?"

"You will have to be more specific, there are many a she-elf in Lothlorien."

"Why yes, of course.  I assume, however, that you being the elf that you are will, of course, have heard about what I am about to speak of and will, of course, be looking down on this she-elf in disdain."

"She must have done something of a grave calibre to have been placed so low in your opinion."

"Why of course!  This she-elf has broken every rule that this wood has long established.  The very rules that we have used throughout the ages and are at the centre of our very morals."

"Really?"  Inquired Elle candidly

"Yes.  She is surely wild!  Worse then a human savage!  I have been told she is impertinent, rude, discourteous, impudent, disrespectful and unmannerly."

"Really?  And what has she done?"

"What has she done?" he echoed "A most despicable thing I assure you, breaking all etiquette."

"It could not have been that bad."

"It really is."

"And what is it exactly?" Elle persisted

"She, she…"

"Yes?"

"She has taken up archery!"

"Is that all?"

Ignoring her he continued "and she has the audacity to practice on the royal court!"

"Really?  Well as far as I'm concerned it's a step in the right direction, though I have never met her I'm sure she is a lovely elf with buckets of personality."

"And then she had the nerve to become the meln of Haldir, Captain of the Lorien army!"

"Niphredil!"  Elle turned in surprise.

"Haldir!" she exclaimed causing many an elf to turn their heads "you're back!" Elle turned "Lord Trasta, I'm afraid I have to talk to my meln, Haldir now."

Lord Trasta gaped

"You're back and alive!  How comes my wish didn't come true?"

"Do you want to go back to talking to Lord _Trasta_?"

_A/n A chapter!  Trasta means harass by the way; I thought it was quite fitting.  This is my longest chapter yet!  The next chapter should be enjoyable too, which should be out soon as pos as I love it!  I had great fun writing it!_

_To reviews…_

**_Ciarolas:_**_  No unfortunately Haldir isn't away for that long, as you can see he's back and after only a week.  So Elle and Celeborn won't get together!  I worry about you though, I really do._

**_Candyfloss:_**_  Yay!  Two long chapters in a row!  I'm going on a roll!  _

**_939597_**_:  Yes stringing you all along is for my own sordid pleasure and I enjoy every minute of it!  Secretly plotting my death if I don't put Haldir and Elle together?  I'm stepping slowly away_

**_Hanya the bloody angel_**_:  I did not have your full attention **bawls** no I didn't mind I do it.  Well when I'm writing replies I think of a reply, get distracted and then go on to the next reviewer forgetting about the previous (Sorry 939597!)  Yes, what was Haldir going to say?  Perhaps "Bye" or even "Elle, I've fallen desperately in love with you."  You'll never know!  Okay maybe you will eventually…_

**_Lalalalalala_**_:  Love the name!  Haldir will get jealous? Of what?_

**_Sokochan:_**_ As you can see Haldir's has not been elf napped.  I don't think his platoon would let that happen.  A Celeborn Plushie?  I need to get my hands on one of them, and a Pippin one to spite Maddy…_

**_Darlene5_**_:  A great job with the fight scene?  I personally thought it was rubbish!  Maybe because I was nervous about writing it, I always hate things when I've done them for the first time.  Yes, Elle had to hold her own, she couldn't just…lose that would be embarrassing, but neither could she win because I don't think that would be right, if you get what I'm saying, it's too mary-sueish- beating someone who's been fighting for thousands of years with your mere, 3 months of experience.  She could beat Celeborn because she's gotten used to his fighting style and he might just be letting her…**coughs**_

**_Serpent of light:_**_  Haldir has a crush?  Lol _

**_KindCalypso:_**_  Of course Elle will be good while Haldir's away!  She's not naughty **coughs**_

_Wells reviews over!  See you all soon!_

_Gwil_


	33. chapter thirty three

A/n Wells the author's note is up here today, you'll see why when you've read the chapter.  Sorry for the mega delay on the chapter, but life kept on getting in the way, and people kept on claiming I was unsociable if I didn't go out.  Humph.  Anyway to reviews…

**_Candy:_**_  Yes, a paint fight, the old fashioned way, which I personally think is more fun then the one we have now.  I mean, come on it hurts!_

**_Ciarolas:_**_  Yep, Maddy was telling me about that, though I did point out that she only used Elle and Celeborn rather then Elle Langley and Lord Celeborn of Lorien/Doriath.  Trasta?  A stirrer?  Hat ever gave you that idea?  He was just telling people what he thinks, ;)_

**_Sokochan_**_:  You forgot about the trick on the rest of the wood thing?  Lol.  Elle defiantly hasn't, or has she?  Read and find out…_

**_Brem Nakada_**_:  I haven't got TTT.  Not getting it till December as my dad is refusing to get me both like last year.  **Sigh You** can't double letters?  I didn't know that!  Though sometimes it's annoying when someone presses the !! button 50 times and it makes the page all-wide that can be annoying.  I hope you didn't hurt your head or the keyboard there!_

**_Hanya the bloody angel_**_:  More internal arguments…Hmmm…well a reviewers wish is my command.  I'll see what I can do, though not promising anything.  I love the battle cry it's funny!  Confused me for a moment but I got over it._

**_Mrs Ekeena Greenleaf_**_:  No, no one told me about spring starting on 20th at night, but I can rectify that, don't worry!  I have already gotten around that.  When will Elle tell Haldir where she's from?  Take off the when in that question, and you've got an even better question._

**_---Ix---_**_:  It seems like a Mary sue?  **Shrugs**  I don't care, everything seems to be labelled with Mary sue these days._

**_SSJ Girl_**_:  No you cannot take Haldir off my hands, I still need him!_

**_KindCalypso_**_:  You can't wait to see how there relationship develops?  Well stop reading this and start reading the chapter!_

**_Serpent of light_**_:  I got slightly confuddled with your review so I went and read my reply to the last chapter.  I do believe that it is possible for elves to have crushes, but I think they tell the other elf quickly or get over it, after all life's to long to waste!_

Now go read!  All of you! 

**Little elf**

**Chapter thirty three**

_25th Solmath 3017_

"Elle wake up!  Niphredil!"

Elle groaned, muttered incoherently before turning over.

"I know you are awake."

"Amin kaimein!"

"You are not sleeping now get up!"

"Why?" Elle grumbled, glaring up at Haldir who was standing above her smirking.

"Because we are going to the celebrant."

"Why?"  Elle did not wait for a reply. "If you are going on another mission then go!  As you seem to have made a habit of waking me up early for the stupidest reasons-"

"_Important_ reasons. Now come on.  I have the picnic packed all you have to do is put on a dress, now get out of bed!"  Haldir pulled back the sheer before hoisting her ut of bed and placing her a few feet away from it.

"Amin delotha lle."  Elle muttered stumbling to the bathroom

"What can I say, we have a love-hate relationship."

"More like a…a…"

"A what?"

"I don't know, it is to early for analogies."

"You realise you are an elf, you do not need sleep for such a long time."  Elle threw a wet sponge at him "That was uncalled for!"

"No, it was just what the doctor ordered."

"I did not realise there was something wrong with you."

"Yes it is called lack of sleep, officially called 'having-haldir-arounditus."

"Oh my heart!  I have a medical treatment named after me."

"Ailment, not treatment!  Now remind me, why are we going to the Celebrant?"

"Because I have been planning it since I left for the border land search."

"What ever."  Elle glanced at him from behind the wardrobe door where she was choosing a dress "are we riding?"

"Yes."

"I have to ride _side saddle_?"

"Yes, I believe you do."

"Right."  Elle chose a dress and walked behind a screen where she started to change.  "Haldir?"

"Yes?" he asked sitting on her bed.

"Yet again, for your embarrassment I have chosen a dress that need to be tied up at the back so could you…?"

Haldir rolled his eyes before getting up and walking behind the screen.  Standing behind her he threaded some if the cord that had come out of the loops.  He hen pulled them.

"Ow!  A little looser, are you trying to kill me?"

"Obviously." He kissed her fondly on the temple.

'Idiot.'  Elle walked to her dressing table before brushing her hair quickly, her curls becoming bouncier.

"I'm ready!" he announced eyeing her exposed cleavage with disdain, before trying to pull the top up.

"I believe it is meant to be like that." Said Haldir grinning.

"Oh you just keep your eyes where they belong!"  Elle reprimanded

"And where exactly is that?"

"On my face!"

"And what a lovely face it is."

"Come on." Said Elle grabbing his tunic.

They arrived at the stables quite quickly.  It was empty apart from the one stable hand who was distributing their feed.

"Captain Haldir." He acknowledged putting the bucket down.  "I have your horses ready.  They have been warmed up and I have put the saddle bags full of food on Anarmir."

Haldir and the stable hand started conversing about riding conditions while Elle looked around.  Eventually her eyes rested on the bucket of food, which had a hoses neck protruding from it.  Giggling Elle voiced "I, er…" giggles, "The horse is eating all the food."

"What?" the stable hand questioned before following her gaze "Tampa Tanya!" he shouted at the horse before running over and grabbing the bucket.  The horse whined while it was being reprimanded, frequently tossing its majestic head.

"Niphredil, come." Grabbing Elle's hand he lead her to Anarmir and his own horse, Araduril Noble brilliance They were both the same colour with similar markings as they were brother and sister.  Anarmir neighed in welcome, recognising Elle after only a few rides.

Haldir jumped easily onto Araduril before taking Elle quite by surprise by grabbing her around the waist and placing her in front of him, side saddle, her legs resting on his right leg.

"You are going to have to out your right arm around my waist, yes like that.  And keep quite close to my chest."

"You are enjoying this."

"Why of course, I always like a good ride especially with a she elf of good temperament" Elle started to snicker softly to herself "What?"

***Get your mind out of the gutter Elle***

"Oh nothing."  Elle leant her head against Haldir's chest; the steady beat of his heart being head clearly.

"Niphredil!  Elle wake up!"

"Hmm?"

"You feel asleep!"

"Oh, sorry.  I told you that I was tired.  Anyway you're quite comfortable."

"I am sure."

Elle slid of the horse, Haldir following suit.  They walked over to Anarmir who had followed throughout.  Taking the saddlebags off, she dug out a blanket and put it on the grass "No Elle."

"Pardon?"

"Can you not hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen."

Elle paused and she could suddenly hear the tinkle of fast running water on rocks "The celebrant?"

"No, a small stream that runs into it."

Elle picked up the blanket and followed Haldir.  They burst through the trees to see the stream.  It was only 12 inches deep, though quite wide.  Water flowers and plants were by the banks swaying in the breeze.

"C'est beau, très magnifique."  Breathed Elle reverting to an old habit she has when seeing something of beauty.

She lay the blanket down where the grass was shorter and started getting the food out.

Haldir sat on the blanket occasionally stealing food that Elle had just set out.

*          *            *

"Why do I feel tipsy?  I only had that one glass of wine, which was ghastly!  Unless, that wasn't Dorwinnion wine was it?"  Haldir looked sheepish "Where did you  get Dorwinnion wine from?"

"Celeborn gave it to me.  I could not understand why, it is rare to get such a gift form Mirkwood.  I now realise it must have been a bad year."

"You, Haldir are despicable!  Honestly, trying to get me drunk!  Next thing you know you'll be trying to seduce me!"

Haldir rolled his eyes "Now I have heard everything."

Eyes narrowed, Elle retorted, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!"

"Good."

Haldir continued to stare at the sky, his hair splayed around his head making a halo.

There was silence for a while before Elle asked "do you want a strawberry?"

"Yes please."  Elle picked one up and then leaned over to Haldir  "Thank you."  He reached for it.

"Nop."  Elle rest her elbow on his chest "Open your mouth."

"What?"

"You want the strawberry, then I'll feed it to you.  Now if you please."  Haldir obligingly opened his mouth.  Elle leaned over further, her head nearer Haldir's.  She placed the large strawberry in his mouth, which he took a bite out of.  "That is not all of the strawberry."  Haldir took another bite, catching the end of Elle's left index finger.  "That's my finger."

"I know."  Haldir replied staring up at her.  Suddenly Elle was on her back, Haldir's head bobbing above her.  "Do you want a strawberry?"

"Not really."

"Well I have to give you something."

And suddenly their lips met, neither knowing who had started it, but both intending on finishing it.

Lips moved in a frenzy pushing against each other painfully.  Hands were everywhere trying to pull each other closer.  A stray tongue would delve into the others mouth before hastily pulling back, like a humming bird taking nectar from a flower.  But, as suddenly as it had started, it drew to a close, both parties pulling back minutely, panting to get their breath back "I guess we should go back now?"  Elle asked, Haldir nodding mutely.

I wake up in the morning 

_Put on my face_

_The one that's gonna get me_

_Through another day_

_Doesn't really matter_

_How I feel inside_

_This life is like a game sometimes._

_Then you come around me_

_The walls just disappeared_

_Nothing to surround me_

_Keep me from my fears_

_I'm unprotected_

_See how I've opened up_

_You've made me trust_

_I've never felt like this before_

_I'm naked around you_

_Does it show?_

_You see right through me_

_And I can't hide_

_I'm naked around you_

_And it feels so right._


	34. chapter thirty four

_A/n.  Mega apologies for taking so long with an update, and with a short one at that!_

**Little elf**

**Chapter thirty four**

_Solmath 3017_

'_I'm confused to the biggest extent.  My god I snogged Haldir and I feel terrible!  Don't get we wrong he's a great kisser, hell best kiss I've had, then again he has had thousands of years of experience!_

_But I was just saying how I didn't want to ruin our friendship.  So really I've completely fucked up.  But-'_

"Elle?"

She did not look up "how did you find me?"

"I know you" was the simple reply

"Look."  Elle looked up the curtain of hair falling back. "Yesterday."

Haldir softly covered her mouth "shh, let me speak.  Yesterday was…it was great.  But we are _friends_ and as much as I love you as a friend, being a _real_ meln is just, well…impossible.  I would hate to-"

Elle wrenched his hand away and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.  "Thank the Valar!  I wasn't looking forward to having to actually break your heart.  That's always a problem."  She grinned

"You are unscrupulous." Haldir said into her hair.

"And that's why you love me, as a friend." She added cheekily.

"Of course."

They let go of each other and Elle glanced around recognising to maids "Well I guess we've broken up now.  Though we wee never really meln, just _faking_ it.  But we haven't really thought of how we're going to tell them have we?"

Haldir frowned slightly confused "What-"

Elle stepped on his foot sharply nodding slightly at the maids who had stopped their twittering, trying to look at them inconspicuously.

"Oh yes.  It was all a lie.  We were _never_ really meln." He said falsely, his voice devoid of emotion

'You're a great actor, you know that'

She glanced to the left slightly to see the two elf maidens walking away hurriedly.

"Our work here is done.  I believe I have to go and tell Mithglin now, before he hears it through kitchen gossip."

Haldir grinned, "What will he say?"

"I don't know, if you don't see me in the next week send out a search party."

"Only a week."

"Glad to see you care.  Now I need to see Mithglin."

*          *            *

Elle walked up the spiral staircase, heading towards the houses of healing. "Elle!" turning Elle saw Mithglin running up the stairs three at a time, a box tucked under his arm.

"I was just looking for you." He announced

"And vice-versa."  Elle replied earning a look.

"This is for you." He produced a mottled green box, a garland of leaves embossed on it.

"It's beautiful!" Elle breathed her finger tracing the patterns.

"Look inside it!" he persisted impatiently.  

Elle unclipped the leaf shaped gold clasp to reveal rows of circles, four by four.  Inside each circle was a different paint, each glittering brightly.  A row of reds, yellows, greens and blues.  "Oh it's fabulous!  Thank you Mithglin.  But you didn't have too, I could of bought my own."

"But I wanted too.  Now I know they are not the same as the previous, but-"

"Oh it doesn't matter!  I always wanted oil paints and these are so deep as well!" she hugged him.

"Now what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked letting go of her.

"Oh I thought you should know that Haldir and I have officially broken up.  I thought you should know."

Mithglin grinned, "Oh how the he-elf's will rejoice." He said dryly

Elle whacked him "stop being sarcastic.  Now I have to go inconspicuously spread it around.  Now if you'll excuse me…" she kissed him on the cheek.

"See you later." Mithglin replied

"Stop stealing my phrases and be the prim and proper elf your father raised you to be."  Mithglin merely grinned

Elle made her way to her flet where she took out a familiar dress, before putting on the matching bandana.  She left the room quickly making a beeline to the kitchen.  She slipped through the door and easily spotting Edwi talking to a young elf. "Edwi?" Elle asked walking up to her slowly.

Edwi turned confusion crossing her face "Lomiodien?"  Elle nodded, looking at her meaningfully "have you finished cleaning Princess Ellette's room?"

"Yes."

The elf next to Edwi grinned, "have you heard about her and Haldir?"  no one replied so she carried on "there are not together any more!"

Edwi glanced at Elle worriedly "Yes, I know." Elle replied, "The Princess was telling me.  Apparently they were never together.  They were teaching the gossipers of the wood a lesson.  Apparently the gossipers assuming that they were together spurned them to pretend."

"I do not quite believe that." The she-elf said firmly "Haldir most probably broke up with her and she is taking it badly."

Elle bit back saying anything.  "Now were are not here for idle gossip." Said Edwi sternly to the she-elf she was obviously more confident in the kitchen, being a high-ranking servant; as one of Lady Galadriels maidens.

"Yes Edwi." The she-elf smiled and rolled her eyes at Elle "well back to work."

She left leaving Edwi and Elle together "what are you doing here?" Edwi asked quietly

"Making sure that everyone knows about Haldir and myself."

"What happened?"

"We were never meln, just pretending to be."

"But I have seen you kissing in a way only meln would."

"That was for show."

"Not very Princess like."

"Who are you, my mother?" Elle asked grinning

"No, I am someone concerned for your welfare and reputation, and you will sully it acting in such a way!"

Ell was taken aback "What do you mean?"

"Frolicking around like that.  You have not yet established yourself as an elf to be proud of, to be respected!  Acting in such a way is the quickest way to lose your reputation and standing.  They _have_ to look up to because you are a Princess, but you should want them to respect you for being _you_.  The person I have come to know and love."  Edwi looked at earnestly "you do not have to take heed of what I say, but please do, as a friend."

Elle smiled "I will, but it is unfortunately my nature, I used to have my parents to keep me in place."

Edwi smiled "I cannot act as a mother to you, we are afterall the same age, but I can be a friend."

"Thank you."

Just then the doors of the kitchen opened, an all too familiar figure walking through the door.  She-elves flocked to him asking him a barrage of questions. "Did you _really_ break up with Princess Ellette?"

Haldir grinned boyishly "No, she broke up with me!"

There was a wave of shock throughout the room 'I'd be careful Haldir.  You wouldn't want the Princess on your case' Elle muttered

Haldir frowned, looking around, his sharp elven sense hearing the foreign words. "Really?" eager she-elves burst.

"No, we were never meln.  Just pretending, to teach you, idle gossipers a thing about assuming." And with that, he left.

A/n well as said previously sorry for the massive delay but I'm getting back into the school routine and it's got even more work then before!  Anyway to reviews:

**939597**: I don't mid what alias you review under, though now that I know that your both the same person I'll remember.  I found it quite odd that you (as 939597) hadn't reviewed it as usual.

**KindCalypso:  **Did someone say lovebirds?  Where?  I can see none!

**SSJ Girl**:  I really need to keep Mithglin as well, character interaction and all that!  It was quite unexpected?  Well was this?

**I-c-faces-in-da-shadows**:  I hope your Internet is working now!  Otherwise you'd of had to wait ages.

**Mrs Ekeena Greenleaf**:  I'm really good at updating?  I have found my self a patient reviewer, I must hold onto you me thinks.

**Ciarolas:**  Nop, it's not becoming a romance.  Would I do that?  I do feel honoured, though it's not a romance (yet)

**candy:**  Did you literally just sit there and wait cos falling asleep on a computer table isn't the nicest thing in the world.

**Sokochan**:  Galadriel and Celeborn knowing about Elle and Haldir being meln?  Well they knew yes, though that doesn't really matter, they're not too intrusive.

**Hanya the bloody angel:**  Wine?  Lol, someone noticed the wine.  I suppose it could have been to do with the wine, though that was just something I flung into the chapter as I wrote it (just like the kitchen scene).  

**Serpent of light:**  Nop, don't run please!  No more fluff!  I still have a good author reputation?  I'm feeling slightly worried.  Do romance authors have a bad rep. Or is that just a bad rep. With reviews who don't like romance, preferring humour?  

**Hanya the bloody angel:** (again) thinking about the kiss all day?  I'm glad that it made such an impact!  You wanted a boy?  Pardon?  You want them to have children?

**BlackmageI2**:  Lol make a choice.  I believe Elle has, though where Mithglin comes into this I don't know.  Love triangle?  There's a love triangle?  Am I missing something?  

**is loves plurals**:  Thanks.

Wowsa 13 reviews from 12 people.  Why thank you.

I have to say, would I really put Haldir and Elle together?  Haldir was the first elf/person Elle saw in middle earth and I'm not one for the cliché of Mary sues.  So maybe they will be together, maybe they won't.  But if they ever are it would be built on the friendship they already have rather then them falling madly in love with each other as soon as they see someone (I'm not really a big fan, I think I'm slightly pessimistic, it doesn't happen in the real world)

Wells as ever if you want to be on the mailing list leave your email in a review, or if you don't want everyone knowing your email, email me at:

gwilwileth_@hotmail.com

Gwilwileth


	35. chapter thiry five

**Little elf**

**Chapter thirty five**

_2nd Rethe 3017_

Elle frowned, following Edwi.  She did not know why she was being called to Lady Galadriel.  ***I'm not going to be reprimanded about the Haldir thing am I?  I wouldn't have thought so, she would have known for some time, being the person that she is***

***No, it has nothing to do with that.  Though I do think that plan had absolutely no impact on the gossipers of this wood.***

***Yes I realise that now*** Elle mentally shrugged, ***But what can you do?  Now why have you called me, if it has nothing to do with the Haldir thing?***

"That…is to be discussed in private."  Elle smiled at Edwi, who returned the gesture before leaving.

"You have been learning the arts of both healing and sparing and it has been decided that you should join the Lorien guard."

"I hope you're joking!" Elle sputtered "Moi? In the Lorien guard?  That has to be the…stupidest thing I've heard-"

"On the contrary.  You are to join, tomorrow in fact."

"Do I get a say in this?  You want me to fight?  She-elves are not members of the army!"

"What happened to your fighting spirit?  Doing something different?"

"I'm a pacifist, I don't believe in fighting and yada, yada, yada."

"Fighting?  By the Valar no!  Whatever got that into your head?" ***you said I was joining the Lorien Guard*** "You will be in the healing branch.  It is not usually open to she-elves as they can't sufficiently protect themselves, but you cant, to an extent."

"But am I really experienced enough to be healing in life or death situations?"

"You will have a guide."

"Mithglin?"  Elle asked frowning, Mithglin was a pacifist himself

"Nay, a new guide.  Experienced in healing 'on the field' as it were."

"Oh…I suppose so, but if I end up dead I will haunt you."

Galadriel let out a silvery laugh "Of course.  Now you will be in troop one" ***who do I know in that troop?*** "it will be quite demanding.  The troop is made up of hard working elves, meaning that _hopefully_ they should get injured less, though I know that theory is untrue.  Now you will meet them at first light tomorrow.  Captain Haldir will introduce you to the troop."

"Haldir?  Why Haldir? Surely as captain he has better things to do?"

Galadriel sighed before smiling brightly "He is your commander."

Elle looked at Galadriel gaping "you're joking!  Thank the Valar!  It would have been terrible to have him as not only captain of the army, but also commander of my troop!"

"I am not jesting Elle.  What is wrong with him as your commander?"

"You know why!  There is a reason he is a captain when there are an armful of elves with many years more fighting experience.  He works people hard, _very_ hard.  Very strict, people in his troop mourn for their lives!"

"Now, now.  Do not be so melodramatic.  You will be fine.  Now it is late, you need to be up early, and I know you love your sleep."

*          *            *

_3rd Rethe 3017_

"Remind me why I am doing this." Said Elle, trudging after Galadirel.

"Because you must."

***All because of a bowl of water***

"Partly Elle, you will thank me in the future."

"I'm sure." ***and I'll bet it's the very distant future as well***

"Now in here." They entered a nondescript room, in the style of most in Lorien.

Sitting in there were a group of 15 elves, including Haldir who ignored her, simply bowing at Galadriel before turning back to an elf she vaguely remembered as Rathlóriel, the elf that had sparked the idea of pretending to be meln.

***That's nice.  The only friendly face purposely ignores me.  So welcoming.  I'm sure I'll be right at home.***

***Yes you will be*** thought Galadriel firmly.  Elle looked at her furtively

***I hope you know what you're talking about*** Elle looked none to impresses.  

Galadriel walked over to an elf, slightly apart from the rest who was looking at everyone with disdain.

"Nibenbaug, this is Ellette, you will be looking after her as the healer in the group."

Nibenbaug looked at Elle his lip curling "Why was I not told of this?"

Galadriel laughed, though to Elle it sounded quite false "You were, I told you personally."

"But you failed to mention that my new charge was a she-elf!  You know how I feel about she-elves in the army."

***Chauvinistic bas-*** 

"Nibenbaug." Galadriel warned, "She is competent in both healing and combat." At this Galadriel smiled at Elle before leaving.

The elf stared at Elle, his cold stone like eyes clearly showing contempt "My name is Elle." She said clearly

£So I have heard.  First things first, you may be female but no not expect me to treat you as such.  You are a _Princess_, as far as I am concerned you are of common blood and I will treat you as such."

"As you wish." Inside Elle was seething ***Why is this elf a healer?  I've felt more cheer in a morgue***

"Sir."

"Pardon?"

"You will call me sir."

Elle sneered at him "I thought we were all equal."

"we are." He gestured around "you, however, are not."

"Yes, I am higher in the social class then you.  You piece of…no I won't say that.  If I am to be part of this" ***crowd*** "troop, I will be treated the same way you are.  That means if I must call you sir, as it is your official title. You must call me Princess, or your majesty.  I, however, think that that makes us unequal, so I'll just called you Nibenbaug."  Elle smiled falsely.  "No, if that is it?"

"The elf had an odd look on his face "Yes."

"The I will be going now."

*          *            *

_4th Rethe 3017_

Elle sat in the wood, still partially annoyed about the previous days happenings  "I cannot believe you!"  Elle looked up in surprise to see Haldir a look of severe annoyance plastered on his face.

"Say what?"

"_Captain Haldir_"

"Pardon?"

"You must finish each sentence with Captain Haldir."

"Yes sir, I mean Captain Haldir." Said Elle tartly "Now can you tell me just what you don't believe?"

"You did not come to the meeting."

"What meeting?" Elle asked amused

"The first one you were meant to have as a new member if the troop."

"I was not told of any meeting Cap'in Haldir"

"Yes, you were!  Nibenbaug told you specifically."

"No he didn't."

"Yes he did."

"Did you hear him?"

"No."

"Exactly.  He told me of nothing!  I can't believe that you are listening to him over me!  We are _friends_!"

"I am both you Commander and your captain, nothing more."

"Stop with the protocol.  You know I wouldn't lie to you about something like that!"  Elle caught his hand, which he promptly shook off

"Because you are young and unused to the way of the army I will ignore that breech of conduct.  I will see you tomorrow at dawn by the stables.  Now if you will excuse me" He strode off, Elle staring after him.

_A/n I'm not joking when I say I have no time to answer reviews, I don't.  But thanks you to: **candy, Hanya the bloody angel, KindCalypso, Mrs Ekeena Greenleaf, Serpent of light, Niclaine, Sokochan, blackmage12, cookies-will-invade.**_

****

_Sorry for the massive wait, school got on top of me, I'm hoping to update on Monday, maybe Tuesday, just to make up for it!_

_Oh and as ever if you wanted to be added to the mailing list, give me your email in a review, or email me at gwilwileth_@hotmail.com _


	36. chapter thirty six

A/n you can thank Hanya the bloody angel for me updating, the urge to prove her wrong was unbelievable!

**Little elf**

**Chapter Thirty six**

_5th Rethe 3017_

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me that I was joining the army!"

Mithglin looked quite guilty "I was sworn to secrecy!"

"I swear!  They're all out to get me!  Nibenbaug's a complete horror!"

"Nibenbaug?" Mithglin questioned "I am so sorry that you have been given him, If I had known I would not have recommended you!"

"I knew I should have acted up.  But now, I am afraid, I have to go to the stables.  My first mission and whatnot." 

"Are you not meant to have weapons?"

"Good point batman.  But Edwi had my daggers, bow and arrows ready in her room.  Don't you love my uniform?"  Elle asked.  She was wearing a silver tunic and leggings, a gold Mallorn leaf sewn into it.

"I would say very nice, had I not seen many an elf I it, of which quite a few were wounded.  Be careful mellon nin."

"I will be."

Elle quickly collected her weapons and healing supplies before making her way to the stables where a few elves had already congregated.  They ignored her so she went to see Anarmir.

"We are not riding horses."

Elle turned to see Nibenbaug "I know, I was saying hello to my horse."

"That is captain Haldir's horse."

Elle thought for a moment ***Was Haldir giving me Anarmir or just letting me borrow her?***   Elle sighed "Let us just say that I know the horse and as we were not doing anything I thought I would give her some attention."

"If you had been at the meeting you would know we were not riding horses as this is a short mission, just guarding the preliminary borders of Caras Galadhon, not the whole forest." He said this ignoring Elles previous statement.

"Yes, well then you should have told me that we had a meeting."

"I did"

"No, you did not, purposely."

"I will not tolerate your impertinence."

"Impertinence? I am not being impertinent, I am just telling the truth!"

"Yes, but would people believe a little bit of a she-elf like you, or me, an elf, who has been around for two ages, a renowned war healer."

Elle narrowed her eyes; she did not like this elf.  "Nibenbaug, Ellette, over here please."

***Ellette?? Since when have I been Ellette?***

The two grudgingly made their way over to Haldir, "Now, as you all know, this is just a preliminary guard of Caras Galadhon." At this he glanced at Elle an indiscernible look on his face "We should not encounter anything…Now could we leave please.  Ellette could you come over here."

The troop started walking, putting themselves in a formation they were obviously used to "Lady Ellette."

Elle opened her mouth to correct him "Do not question me Ellette.  I see you have weapons.  You will _not_ use them.  You have them for self defence, that means only if an orc is as close as I am to you." Haldir said this in a monotonous voice "do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Captain Haldir."

"Good." And before Elle could say anymore he walked off

"That was nice." Elle muttered, causing Rathlóriel to turn, his face grim. He quickly grinned giving her a wink before his face went back to being impassive.  ***What is going on in this place?  My friend is being horrible to me.  Why would Lady Galadriel do this to me?  For the greater good?  What about _me_? Don't I matter?  What if I don't want to help the greater good?  What if I want to be self-centred?  What if I feel my true path involves painting?  What if I want to be a normal princess?  Doing normal Princess like things.  Though Princesses aren't really normal…***

Elle stamped her foot in frustration, quickly earning a glare from Nibenbaug

*          *            *

***I'm not doing this anymore.  My legs and feet hurt, at least I feel like they should hurt.***

Elle's thoughts rotated around these thoughts as she walked up the many stairs to a specific talan.

She quickly entered it, ignoring the protests of the guard stationed by the door.  Pushing open the doors Elle strided in her face twisted in grim determination.  "I quit!  I am handing in my resignation. I cannot, no, will not spend another day in that prison camp you call an army!"

Lord Celeborn looked up surprised, while Galadriel acted as if there was not a shouting she-elf in the room.

"They hate me!  They act as id I'm some dwarf in their midst!  I can feel the animosity. They want me out and I want out to! I don't care if they defend this wood, they are a menace to society!"

"Now Elle." Tried Celeborn

"Don't 'Elle' me, granddad."

"Next thing you know he will be calling you Arwen." Said Galadriel lightly

"Pardon?" Elle asked stopping her rant

"You call him granddad, as Arwen did."

"And I'll bet that Arwen was not forced to join the army!"

"You were not forced to." Said Galadriel said firmly

"You guilted me into it!"

"I certainly did not."

"Oh I don't are!  But I quit!"

"I would not recommend it."

"What, because of your mirror?  That mirror doesn't hold the future!  Just what _may_ happen!"

"Yet I still think you should stay in it."

"As do I." Celeborn advised, "I cannot see into the future yet I believe you need this." Elle looked between the two. ***Well he is known as Celeborn the wise***

"Fine!  But if I continue to hate it I will not continue."

*          *            *

_6th Rethe 3017_

"Lady Elle?" Elle looked up from her plate, where she had idly been poking her fruit.

"Rathlóriel?"

"I am he.  I just thought you should know that we have another meeting today, at midday.  Nibenbaug most probably did not tell you.  He does not think she-elves should be in the army."

"I would never have guessed.  But thanks."

Rathlóriel smiled and left quickly

*          *            *

Elle could not believe it, she was sitting in a circle with the rest of her troop "We will be going to the north western border.  It should take approximately seven days."

***'seven days?'*** Elle's thoughts echoed ***Dear God, I'm going to die!***

a/n before anyone thinks about it, no Rathlóriel will not have any romantic interest in Elle or vice versa.  

_Now to reviews…_

_Oh and first, sorry if I miss anyone out but ff.n didn't email me any reviews, so I'm only replying to those that are on the reviews page, and you know sometimes it takes time for them to show._

**_cookies-will-invade:_**_  I hate tests, I have 3 this week, for no reason, they just like giving us, pop quizzes as you call em in America.  Don't judge Haldir quite yet, there's a reason why he's acting that way.  I'll read your story after I update this chapter! _

**_Lin-z:_**_  hope you get home and read it soon!_

**_Cassiebear-01: _**_I don't mind you not reviewing in a while, after all I didn't update in a while!  Opera is spelt how I just spelt it!  And thanks for the complement though, come to think of it I don't really like soaps.   _

**_939597:_**_  Yes I want to shoot Nibenbaug, but not quite yet, unfortunately I have uses for him.  _

**_Niclaine:_**_ Mo Haldir's reason for being like that with Elle is not because of a romantic interest._

**_Hanya the bloody angel:_**_ Nibenbaug.  Niben= petty, baug= oppressive.  Elle will set him right, but not in an evil way, but you'll hear more about that in chapter 38!  And no I haven't kept to my deadline, I've updated earlier!  Now I don't know when the next update, because I have tests, and stuff, grr damned school!_

_Gwilwileth_


	37. chapter thirty seven

**Little Elf**

**Chapter thirty seven**

_7th Rethe 3017_

"You will be fine." The voice did not sound reassuring

"No I won't, Mithglin!  Write me a…a…sick note or something."

"A sick note?" Mithglin questioned

"I can't do it!  What if I get hurt?  What of someone else gets hurt and I can't help them?"

"Nibenbaug will be there."

"That's reassuring." Elle replied sarcastically

"I'm sure.  I'm also sure that there is also a reason that Haldir is acting the way he is."

"Because he's a prat and wants to show off to his army pals."

"No, he is not like that.  Maybe he is proving to those around him that you are not meln."

"Well he's acting as if I dumped him and broke his petty heart!  Which is a great image to send out!  If he wasn't my friend I don't think I'd mind as much, I would think that was how the person was.  But he _is_ my friend and he's meant to be protecting me from people that act the way he's acting"

"Try talking to him about it."

"Whenever I do I get berated and have a whole pile of protocol shoved down my neck.  But I have to go."

Mithglin smiled and hugged her "Namarie I will see you in seven days, preferably alive and well."

"I hope so.  Namarie Mithglin.  While I'm away we can both ponder the thought of our future marriage."

"Pardon?" But Elle had already left.

*          *            *

"We will ride until we reach our northern outpost, from there we use stealth, now saddle up!"

Elle stood confused as what to do, what horse would she ride? ***I'm not sharing with Nibenbaug!*** she shuddered

"Ellette?  I said saddle up."

"Yes, I heard you Captain Haldir.  I am just confused as to what horse I will be riding."

Something flashed briefly across Haldir's face.

"Anarmir is your horse, she needs to be saddled." He turned to leave.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." He said stiffly, going to his own horse.

"I see he still has a flame for you."

"You may be my superior, but-"

"But what?" Nibenbaug taunted

"Oh I can't be bothered with you!  Haldir is not my meln, never has been and it would do you good to remember this."

"That sounds like a threat."

"Everything sounds like a threat to you/? Did you perceive you mother teaching you manners as a threat? Because she obviously didn't succeed."

"Do not bring my mother into this!"

"and what exactly is _this_?  You are meant to be my model!  You are meant to be a role model Instead you keep on antagonising me! Now I'm going to get on this horse, and hopefully not talk you again until we have to heal someone or when we get back." And with that Elle swung onto Anarmir.

*          *            *

***Damn my bum hurts*** Elle shifted in discomfort

"Camp!"

Simultaneously everyone stopped, apart from Elle who had to rein Anarmir in to stop her from trotting into the horse in front.  The elves got off their horses and set about making camp.

Nibenbaug sat while the other elves disappeared; Elle stood idly scratching Anarmir's  

Nose.

"Ellette, come over here" said Haldir who hadn't disappeared 

"Yes?"

"When we set up camp your job will be to look for firewood."

"If that is all?" asked Elle trying to be indifferent.

Haldir nodded and walked off to do whatever it was that he did

"Ellette?"

"Yes?  Oh great master Nibenbaug."

"No need for lip.  I want you to go through my herb bag and get rid of all the herbs that can no longer be used and replenish those that need to be."

"Captain Haldir wants me to get some firewood."

"Do not lie to me.  We need not fend off any orcs, we will sleep in the talans above us."

Elle looked up and could indeed see three talans. "But-"

"I will talk to Haldir later, and the Lady Galadriel when we get back, about your nature."

***What is Haldir playing at?***  "Fine!"  Elle snatched the bag off him.

Fully engrossed Elle did not notice the time pass "Ellette?"

"Hmmm?"

"You have not collected any firewood."

"Nibenbaug told me not to as we are sleeping in the talans.  He also wanted me to do this." She held up the herbs.

"and how, pray tell, are we going to cook this rabbit?" he was holding a freshly slaughtered rabbit.

"Erm…"

"Exactly.  Now I will leave it to you to tell the rest of the troop that they will have to wait for food as you could not complete the simple task of collecting and building a fire."

"You said I only had to collect firewood!"

"That was before you disobeyed me therefore inconveniencing the other elves in the troop.  They can go about their own business until food is served."

Elle wanted too retort but kept her mouth firmly clamped.

Setting into the forest she looked for dead wood.  The branches were large and when she carried them back she felt very top heavy.

On her knees she set about making a circle of stones only to find that there weren't many stones in the vicinity so she had to look for some.

Half and hour later she sat, her fire built waiting to be lit. "Er…Captain Haldir?"

"Aye?"

"I've built it."

"I do not see a fire."

"Well I'm afraid that in my training at my army tutorial I was not taught that.  No, wait I did not have a tutorial, so excuse me if I don't know how to make, or light a fire."

Haldir called an elf over to him "teach the _lady_ how to light the fire."

"Yes Haldir."

***How comes he can call Haldir, Haldir.  While I have to fo with the Captain part?***

The elf obliged quickly lighting the fire, not however, teaching Elle how to do so

"Diola lle." thank you

The elf ignored her

A few hours later Elle was sleeping on her bed roll staring up at the night sky barely visible through the thick foliage of the mellyrn. ***I have how many more days left?  I'm in for a long ride***

A/n First off, sorry for the HUGE delay, the computer got a virus and to an extent it still doesn't work perfectly but we can talk about that after I've replied to my lovely reviews.

**_Hanya the bloody angel_**_:  Yes there will be a confrontation between Elle and Haldir in a chapter or two (or one) To hell with school and computers!_

**_Niclaine:_**_ No, I don't think I'm going to kill Nibenbaug off. I can use him later as a bridge when Elle needs to step over some mud._

**_KindCalypso_**_:  I don't really hate Nibenbaug, I did when I started writing him, but I sorta like him now, no I'm not mad. He's fun too write._

**_cookies-will-invade:_**_  a long review! I'm sure it's cold!  My beta doesn't have heating **laughs** the local water company had to turn her boiler off because it was corroded and they won't come and fix it for a while!  I laugh at her, quite frequently.  _

**_Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf:_**_  Thank you.  I'm glad to see that people find her joining the army interesting rather then freakishly m-s-ish._

**_BlackmageI2:_**_  I'll stick reviews to both chapters in this.  Yes she'll show em!  You are one of the rare few that are actually on mailing list at the moment (as shown below)_

**_Sokochan_**_:  Yay! Someone sympathises with Haldir!  Poor sod.  You are partly right._

**_candy:_**_ I know very evil for deleting my reviews!  And stop distracting mads she's beta'ing an typing up her own story! Haldir has a reason, Niben doesn't I just want someone to annoy Elle!  Go Elle! You show em!_

**_cassiebear01_**_:  Talking in French, yes she can, and she will, when I decide that I can be bothered to translate, or get the internet to translate!  She wouldn't insult someone in such a way! **Coughs** thank you for the Plushie.  It's on my bed where is had been enlarged through the gift of imagination. I have my own elf, just gotta make him breathe now!_

_Okay I'm actually writing this part before I can even answer the reviews because my computer, true to form is not letting me get onto any type of explorer.  Internet explorer doesn't work and so I use msn explorer but you have to sign in for that, and sometimes it just doesn't **like** signing in so I have to be patient._

**_A MESSAGE TO ALL THOSE ON THE MAILING LIST_**

I can't access my email on hotmail; it crashes my computer every time I attempt to do so.  I have, therefore, changed my email to _gwil_wil_eth@yahoo.co.uk_.  **Unfortunately **that means I don't have your email addresses so if you would like to stay on the mailing list to be reminded of updates give me your email.  Some people I may have emailed because I remember your email address or I access your author page.  Sorry to those who I haven't remember **grimaces**.  Well the internet is on so I'll answer your reviews (above) confusing isn't it?

Gwilwileth


	38. chapter thirty eight

**Little Elf**

**Chapter Thirty eight**

_10th Rethe 3017_

***Robin hood, Robin hood, running through the glen, Robin hood, Robin hood, with his merry men, feared by the bad, loved by the good, Robin hood, Robin hood, Robin hood***

It was the fourth day of the trek, the sun had set and they were about to set up camp.  Elle was surprised that she didn't feel it.  Her feet didn't hurt, nor was she exhausted. The only thing she found lacking was the food, the troops would settle for anything apparently a\and Elle wasn't about to tell them any different.

Elle felt a slightly odd tingling; she ignored it, having had it for the best part of an hour. "Daro" said Haldir

The soldiers immediately halted and Haldir pointed northwest.  At first all she could see were the silver trunks of the mellyrn, but the she noticed the black shapes flitting between them.

Rathlóriel whispered "Ellette, go with Nibenbaug."

She nodded backing slowly away to Nibenbaug who was obviously used to orcs and was himself striding off purposefully to make a 'medical station'.

He sat down in-between the roots of a Mallorn and motioned that Elle should do the same.

She sat down shocked ***ok so I knew that I might see some orcs, eventually, but not so soon.  I mean this is only my second mission, and we're still in Lothlorien! Yes, by the border but still! I thought Vilya or what ever ring that Galadriel has was meant to stop this from happening.*** Elle took a deep breath ***I don't think it's Vilya, that's Elrond's, used to belong to Gil-Galad.  Nenya is Galadriel's.  Yes.  Oh, he's talking to me*** she turned to Nibenbaug

"-if you just stay here and listen to me everything will go smoothly.  Do wh-"

"Nibenbaug!"

An elf with an arrow jutting out of his arm stumbled over to them.

"Ellette, move out of the way so I can-"

"I'm moving!" Elle shifted out of the way

"Now sit down and lean against the Mallorn.  Good."

***He's completely different with patients***

"Now Ellette, pass me that length of wood.  _Now_"

Elle passed him the wood ***I suppose it would be too much for him to change completely***

"Now I will put this-"

"I know Nibenbaug.  You have done this to me five times in the last year. He cracked a smile "do now worry fair lady, I will not scream."

"Fair lady?"

"Of course.  A Princess, a fair maiden.  One who should not be here fighting orcs."

"I'm not fighting orcs, I'm healing."

Then there was a growl 'Look what I have here.  Two dead men and a maiden'

Elle stared at it.  The roc was, obviously, not a pretty sight.  A long black knife was being wielded "Ellette sat here, with him, I will sort this out." Nibenbaug picked up the maimed elf's sword and promptly dropped it, making the orc cackle "By the Valar." Elle muttered

She stood up and drew out her daggers 'A women? A whore travelling with these soldiers?' he bared his teeth.

'A whore? Hardly.  You'll find that I'm actually a healer who's about to run you though' and with that he daggers crashed into his sword.

'Feisty'

Elle found her fighting skills tested each blow taken only to give another, with a large amount of strength.

Another elven blade made its way into the fray, Elle recognised it as Haldir's.

*          *          *

_11th Rethe 3017_

"You should not have done that." Haldir did not sound happy

"Do not presume to tell me what I should and shouldn't do." Elle's tone matched Haldir's

"I told you not to pick up a sword!"

Elle's eyes flickered to the elves around the fire who were staring at them as avidly as if they were in a soap opera.

"Well them maybe if Nibenbaug could use a sword, let alone pick one up, you wouldn't have to shout at me!  You said I could only use a sword if there was an orc near me and as there was I thought I'd run it through before it did me!"

"But I told you not to!  Healers are _not_ there to fight."

"So you would rather I die, just so you can say that I followed protocol?"

"I did not say that."

"You don't say a lot of things, and when you do it's always the wrong thing."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he demanded

'I don't know! Lately you have only spoken to me when I was in need of a reprimand'

'That is because you have needed reprimands'

'So our friendship is not important?'

I cannot be friends with you.  You are not a member of my army, my _troop_ I cannot be seen to favour you'

'That is the biggest piece of bullshit I've heard in a long time and I've been stuck with Nibenbaug for the last week! I've seen you talk to the elves in this troop like you are friends, why should we be any different?'

'I have know them for decades! Centuries!'

'Oh this is ridiculous! You were my friend, I guess that isn't true any more'

'I didn't say that'

'Oh? Really?  I have to wait at least a decade, just so we can talk as friends? I can't believe toy would do something so idiotic. I-'

'Hate me?' Haldir intercepted quietly

'I don't have you, I fear you!' Elle turned on her heal.

'Fear me?' his voice was quiet, raw with emotion

'I fear you because I don't know how you could throw such a good friendship away.  You were my best friend, _are_ my best friend and I'm going to miss you.'

'Miss me?' he questioned

'I can't have a friend who is cold to me because they feel they have to.  There is no rule that states that we cannot be friends'

'And how would you know that?'

'Because Galadriel and Celeborn would not do something as…as…breathe takingly stupid as breaking up two great friends.

'Remember when I came here? You physically picked me up and took me all the way to Caras Galadhon, I'm sure that was a breach of 'protocol'.  And when I was talking to Galadriel on that first day she said your mind was always on defence techniques and the like.  I couldn't understand what she meant, the Haldir I saw wasn't like that.

'People were surprised that we were friends, the haughty, arrogant, conceited, contemptuous, imperious, proud, supercilious, high and mighty, hoity toity elf and the care free, easy-going, careless, buoyant self proclaimed Princess could be friends.

'But the haughty Haldir isn't you, that's the G I Joe Haldir, I know the caring, passionate, loving even romantic side of you.

'The problem is that you don't know how to differentiate between Captain Haldir and just plain Haldir. You need to learn to separate them.

'Don't look at me like that.  Like is or lump is, both you and I know it's true.  Now if you'll excuse me I'm going home.' She turned and veered off north.

"Caras Galadhon is not that way."

"I know, I'm going _home_ to Abberant."

A/n well wasn't that a surprise?  Elle finally had it out with Haldir, though he still has some things to say, but will he be able to tell her before she leaves?

Now reviews…I got 10! Yay! 

**candy:** A deadline to meet? Lol, my poor, poor beta, though then again she's quite the slave driver with me. You're confused as to where this story is going? That's the point, there's quite a few twist and turns, things will happen that no one will expect.  

**SSJ Girl:**  Don't glare at Haldir; he has his reasons, even if you don't agree with them. Remember when he's not with Elle he's stuck up and snobbish, his has to keep this mask, façade, whatever you want to call it around those who are used to it, eg. his troop.

**Hanya the bloody angel:** His personality, erm change has been explained, though I think it may need to be explained in more detail, what do you think? 

**Sokochan:**  The marriage line was just to throw Mithglin off balance, I'm doing it all the time to my friends, though they're used to it now. What Nibenbaug said did make sense, that's why Elle agreed with out ahem, telling his different.  Yes, Haldir did have a reason, but in his present state Elle thought he was just being spiteful.  

**Chibi Chingo**: Don't hurt Haldir just yet, I still need him :)

**939597:**  The general consensus is that Haldir needs to be hurt, maybe I'll main him later, or just emotionally hurt him, like Elle's doing by leaving, that's always good to write.

**KindCalypso:**  My poor Haldir, all this hate mail….

**_stardust-creations:_**_  The marriage comment, was just a random thing, to throw him off guard._

**_Cassiebear01:_**_  Thank you for teaching my elf to breathe.  But now he's unbearable, keeps on asking me stupid questions, like why I write this story, and why I occasionally cal him Legolas._

**_cookies-will-invade:_**_  My computer's working much better thank you very much._

**_mirlomien1:_**_  A new reader!_

_Well the next chapter has been started. I wrote this one and just **had** to continue, fights etc. are so much fun to write!_

_Gwil._


	39. chapter thirty nine

**Little elf**

**Chapter thirty nine**

There was a stunned silence "Why?"

"It's been 8 months, I've been here 5 months, my dad will hopefully have learnt his lesson, and the two lovebirds will hopefully have married, so I'll be fine."

"You can't go!"

"Why ever not?  There is no need for me here.  I'll be happy being the dutiful Princess at home."

"And if being a 'dutiful princess' means marrying?"

Elle paused "so be it"

"You cannot mean that?"

"I can."

"But you will be unhappy!"

"I will be here, without you as a friend."

"You cannot go" he said firmly

"Why?"

"I will not allow you to."

"Why?  We are no longer friends."

"Yes we are." He walked hesitantly towards her

"Glad to hear it.  Give me hug."

"But-"

Elle looked at him and he pulled her into a tight embrace "They will talk."

"And I care why?" Elle whispered, her head leaning on his shoulder

*          *          *

"I see you made up."  Elle looked at Nibenbaug and was about to reply but someone got there before her.

"It would do you good to remember that the personal lives of all the elves here, elleths or otherwise, are none of your business."  Elle looked at Rathlóriel surprised, so far he had not openly shown that he felt anything towards her,

"He is right.  You may be a renowned war healer but your bedside manner could see a marked improvement." The elf with the arrow wound from the previous day spoke.

"Is that how it is going to be?  A wisp of an elf maiden flutters her eye lashes and suddenly you are all against me?"

"We were never _with_ you.  We just put up with you."

"But I have done so much for you."

"You did your job, just as we do ours."  Rathlóriel grinned

"You!" Nibenbaug glared at Elle "you set them against me!"

"No I believe _you_ put them against yourself.  Now get off your high horse."

"I cannot believe this girl co-"

"Look.  I do not bring my opinions into this job, so you shouldn't.  I don't care if you don't want elleths in the army, healers or otherwise.  You have to keep that out of the job.  If I didn't I wouldn't even be here!  I'm against war and violence in general but I understand that to protect the elves of Lorien, it has to be done.  I personally think that you are totally backwards and delusional if you think that your snooty comments are going to stop elleths of the right persuasion.  If they want to be in the army, they'll be in the army."

"Galadriel and Celeborn would not have it."

"How can you be so sure?  Look, I don't hate you, it takes much more for that to happen.  I'm sure there is a reason for you feeling this, but really I don't want to know what they are."

*          *          *

_13th Rethe 3017_

***Home!  Finally!***  Elle looked at Caras Galadhon in glee

"We are not that bad are we?"  Elle turned to Rathlóriel, who she had an arm around.  Just after making up with Haldir, orcs had decided to descend upon them wounding two elves; Rathlóriel and an other elf that Elle did not know the name of.

"Yes you all are, Especially you.  Having you talking my ear off gor the last two days has been a…"

"Experience?"

"I suppose you could say that."

They eventually reached the lower healing houses "Ahh!  A bed!" exclaimed Rathlóriel collapsing onto the nearest one.

"You can't do that!  You have to wait for a healer to place you."

"You are a healer and you have placed me here."

"I did not say that.  Now get off the bed!"

"Leave him there." A healer walked past, "I will get someone that is free."

"Thanks"

"You are free." Said Rathlóriel

"Yes, but I might just, accidentally cut your leg off."

"Have I taught you nothing?" a hand appeared on her shoulder

"Mithglin!  See I'm alive and well!  Though thoroughly scared of this here elf.  Unfortunately I couldn't get a sedative to shut him up, Nibenbaug refused to give me any, the stupid elf.  Just because I had to 'look after him' he just knew how much of a pain Rathlóriel is and wanted to torture me."

"Of course." He smiled affectionately before walking off to get something 

"It was great you know."

"Pardon?  What was great?"

"The way you manipulated Haldir into saying that he was still friends with you."

"What gave you that impression?"

"How you took him back with open arms, literally."

"I'm just very forgiving."

"And you were walking south rather then north."

"I have a bad sense of direction."

"I know you manipulated him.  About time too, he is usually quite insufferable.  Just you wait until he realises."

"Realises what?"

"That she is manipulative." Rathlóriel grinned

"Oh we already know that."

"We?"  Elle asked

"Haldir and I."

"I am not manipulative!"  Elle protested

"You are obviously not yourself.  I suggest some bed rest, not be off with you!"

"I do not need bed rest!"  Elle protested

"Yes you do.  Now out!  Ahh, Haldir."  Mithglin smirked "Elle needs some bed rest, I suggest you take her up."

"I am not a nursemaid.  I am sure that Elle can make her way up a few steps."

"Exactly!"

"I am here to check on members of my troop."

"Well then I cam ordering you out." Mithglin replied

"Yu cannot do that!  I am a March warden!  The _captain_ of the army!"

"But not captain in chief."  Mithglin grinned toothily  "and Celeborn, as captain in chief, gives the head healer of a healing house the power over the aforementioned healing house.  Now, at the moment I am of the highest rank in this healing house, therefore I dismiss you, now please escort Elle to her bed please."

'Why the incorrigible little-'

"I do not know what you are saying but I can assure you that-"

"I am leaving!"

*          *          *

"Back again?  I just cannot keep you away!"

"Don't flatter yourself Rathlóriel."  Elle retorted "I'm here to see Mithglin

"I am afraid my son is indisposed at the moment."

"Curukano!  Nice to see you."

"The pleasure is all mine.  Now he will be back in a day or two,"

"I guess you are stuck with me then."

"Oh the joy."  Elle replied

"You sound insincere."

"However did you guess?"

"Oh!  Be gone!" Rathlóriel declared jokingly

"I think I will!"  Elle stood and left idly singing to herself as she climbed the stairs to the royal talans.  She was nearing it when she was pulled into a room roughly.

_A/n Hi all.  Another cliffy!  Aren't I lovely?_

**cookies-will-invade:**  Aww, how's your puppy? **Huggles it.  **But calling it Nibenbaug when you get annoyed with it? ROTFL.  But it can't be that evil, biting you hand isn't that bad, just general puppy behaviour, they like play fighting, sorry that's the animal behaviourist side coming out of me.

**KindCalypso:**   Poor, poor Haldir he gets hit on the head a lot, causes him brain damage, probably why he was acting weird.

**Hanya the bloody angel:**  I haven't forgotten about the training with Elrond!  Surprisingly I'm a pretty organised writer and have the whole story planned out, as in exact dates (okay only the next 3 or so months in exact dates, but you know, one can only do so much)  

**Candyfloss:**  Finally!  A person that sympathises with Haldir **grins**.   

**lil kawaii doom**:  **gasps**  Elle wouldn't do something so audacious!

**Chibi Chingo**:  That mistake has been rectified.  I can't believe I wrote that, I must have been really dozy when I wrote the last chapter!

**Yami dragoness:**  I couldn't let Elle just go, like that!  I still have purposes for those in Lorien.

**Sokochan:**  Haldir is very…protective. And thinking along the same paths as an imaginary character is perturbing.  

**Crecy:**  me thinks you may be telling me that I shouldn't have left the chapter this way again, am I right?

Oh and now for some blatant advertising!  I've got a new story called '_a spoon full of sugar…_' which is under this author name and is co-authored with Earedien.  **Don't worry **it will not stop me from updating oh so regularly as I do here.  It should help, as it's an outlet for ideas I can't use in this story, and it won't be a mammoth of a story like this one.

Gwil


	40. chapter forty

_A/n **waves in greeting** Yes fair readers, I am in fact alive.  Yes, this chapter is very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very late.  I did actually write all of those verys I didn't cut and paste or anything._

_Well, to all those who didn't get the email ie. All those who are not on the mailing list, the reason I haven't updated in millennia is because a basic build up of everything has stopped be from writing, that is; school word, homework, coursework, (they all end in work), shopping for Christmas presents, visiting colleges as I go there next year, revising for my mocks which start next week, revising for my actual GCSE's and sleep, because that is important…_

Little elf 

**chapter forty** (I can't believe I'm there!  I thought I was on 32 or something)

_21st Rethe 3017_

Elle slept in her bed peacefully, the soft blue sheets tucked beneath her shin, the material in soft ripples forming a cocoon around her sleep prone body.

This slumber was, however, broken when the door opened and a she-elf bustled in, her arms ladled with an assortment of garments.

"Eru!" The clothes were quickly dropped on air "Elle?  Wake up."  Elle was shaken hurriedly

"Wha…?"  Elle murmured turning over in bed

"Elle?  Wake up."  A frown creased Edwi's delicate forehead

"I'm awake!"  Elle pulled a face  "What's wrong?"

"You are not awake."

"I noticed." She replied yawning

"Today is the sheelala!"

"I know, why do you think I'm still sleeping?  I was up until dawn in pre-"

Edwi's frown did not falter, instead etching itself deeper upon her brow "You must go and bathe!  The official festivities start at sun down, in five hours!  We have only five hours!"

"Plenty, with some left over."  Elle announced pulling back the covers, her feet landing softly on the floor.

Edwi was none-to-impressed and took none of it "I beg to differ, now bath!"

*          *          *

"Adorable!" was the announcement as Edwi took a step back, looking proudly at her work

"That isn't the exact word I was fishing for."

Elle stared at herself in the full-length mirror.  The dress was a soft silver, its bodice glittering with sapphires each woven to form an intricate pattern of swirls.  The skirt was made of a heavy velvet, petty coats failing to hold it out to show its full splendour, so instead it folded causing a multi tonal effect, the gold silken trim setting off the hues well.

Burnished coffee hair had been braided into a crown, fresh elanor and niphredil off setting the dress.  The remaining hair was left loose, falling in molten waves, the light making it glow copper.

"You are perfect, though…"

"Yes?"

"Ahh, how could I forget?"  Edwi reached with the folds of her robes and bequeathed a necklace of interlinking arcs.  It was placed around Elle's creamy neck, along with a silver ring inset with a single sapphire, while a bracelet encrusted with the same stone hung from her left wrist, though this was hard to see as the sleeves ended at the base of her middle finders, a tiny chors wrapped at the base od each.

"Now we only have to wait for your escort."

There was a slight pause as Elle processed these words, sifting through them trying to find another meaning "Escort?  I do not have an escort!  I did not know I even needed one!"  Her voice was somewhat panicky

"You do." Was the soothing reply "he was decided on while you were away."

"And yet I was not consulted on this?  Or even told of it until now?"

"He is only there for you to enter the festivities with.  After that you will be rid of him." Was the calm reply as Edwi closely inspected Elle for any faults.

"And who is this elf?"

"Mithglin."

"Mithglin?" the frown could be heard in her voice

"Lady Galadriel decided that after your tryst with Haldir you would not need a…shocking companion.  It was decided that Mithglin would be a good and stable companion as you know him and he has none nothing to raise eyebrows among the wood, other then to befriend you of course." The humour carried easily "also, he knows that you are not the best of dancers."

"That fills me with confidence!"  was the returning banter 

"I only speak the truth my dear."

There was a knock at the door "and that would be him now."

The door opened and Mithglin's head peaked through "I see that you are ready."

"Quel andune. good afternoon to you to"

"are you ready to go then?"

"Amin sinta lle?  do I know you?"

"Mani? What?"

"Mankoi naa lle sinome? why are you here?"

"Did Edwi not tell you?"

"Yes, she did.  I am just wondering why you are not being the gentlemen I know you are.  You did not greet me, nor did you comment on my attire.  Now go on, start again."

"You cannot be serious!"

"Yes I can.  Go on!"

Mithglin stared at her.

"This is my room, and the person of the highest rank in this room is _moi_, that means me, so go on out!"  Elle's words mocked his own from a previous days in the healing house

Mithglin shook his head incredulously but did turn and walked out.  A few seconds later he returned extravagantly bowing, taking Elle's hand and kissing it, then singing her praises

"Llle ume quel you did well" Elle proclaimed grinning

"Vio naa elealla alasse' ever is thy site a joy"

"Tampa! Stop"

"Mani naa ta? What is it?"

"lle naa autaa we are leaving"

"Of course."

They silently left the room arm in arm, Edwi grinning at them from the door way.

_Yes, you don't need to say it the chapter was short, I know the chapter was short, you know the chapter was short, we all know the chapter was short so don't even mention that it was short.  I think, that although it **was** short my descriptive writing has improved so that's a plus of having to wait so long **hides**_

_So erm yeah…to reviews!_

**_Candy:_**_  Grin?  I'll have to read my previous chapter reply to know what that's about, but I'm sure it's very secretive, which is always good!  Maddy told me that "that damned Gwil needs to update" or something, that was the general gist of a lot of, erm…'complaints' form her and other ppl, but mainly from her, you should see the emails…_

**_cookies-will-invade_**_:  Well, me thinks that cookies will have invaded in the time it has taken me to update, so everyone is either happily munching on cookies or cowering in front of them…Does that depend on if the cookie likes the person or not?  "Geez you took long enough to update" was the beginning of your last review I wonder what the new one will say?  The review talks of Halloween candy, wow, I really haven't updated in ages…  How's your puppy, Merlin I think you said it's name was, what breed is it?  Male or female?  I won't ask any more questions as my **ahem** superior god knowledge will confuse ppl…_

**_Crecy:_**_  Cliff-hangers, hmmmm…you fall off them?  Well I hope you fell off a cliff to a bottomless pit so that yap haven't fallen to the bottom and hurt yourself badly…Now you can float back up and wonder, why was she pulled into a room?  And why haven't I told you why?_

**_Hanya the bloody angel:_**_  Conversations and saying who is speaking I find annoying and therefore miss out, I think this one was a lot clearer, at least I hope it is, I don't think there are more then 2 people speaking at a time anyway._

**_Sokochan_**_:  Who pulled her into the room?  Yeah you don't know that yet, though I do and am having fun making people wait._

**_Chibi Chingo:_**_  No, it's not meant to be insane **coughs**_

**_Cassiebear-01_**_:  Haldir!  Yay I have Haldir!  Though I think my friends will debate over that.  In fact maddy's friends (my beta) are all obsessed with him._

**_KindCalypso:_**_  Coming to his senses, lol_

**_Haldirs lover:_**_  thanx_

**_SSJ Girl:_**_  Good or bad, depends how you look at it when you find out, eventually_

**_Haldir lover_**_:  wondering, do I have 2 separate ppl with around the same name or the same person reviewing twice…_

**_Blackmage12_**_:  Welcome back and well done in catching up!  Yes go look at the new story!  **gets excited**_


	41. chapter forty one

**Little elf**

**Chapter forty-one**

The buzz of excitement was palpable, servants scurrying around with platters of food each giving a waft of delicious smelling cuisine.  "Nervous?"  Mithglin asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Why would I be nervous?" Elle questioned eyes averted, "all I have to do is dance and act Princess like, which isn't a chore because I _am_ a Princess, I have been for what seems like an infinite amount of years, and I have also been to many a festival!"

"Yet never danced?" Mithglin questioned

"I didn't say that I couldn't dance, I said I didn't dance to the style that is common her!  I am afterall from a different home, a different society" Elle sighed, her eyes wistful

"Cheer up!" Mithglin advised, "We are after all going to the _sheelala!_  The spring festival, a time for rejoicing!"

Elle grinned, "Trust you to depress me!"

"Me?  Never!  That is Haldir's job, and he does so admirably."

Rolling her eyes Elle pulled Mithglin further down the stairs.  Arriving at the doors an elf opened them widely greeting the two with a smile, a nod, and a bow. "My Lord and Lady."

The talan was large, pillars at the edge of the circular talan, each at identical distances form each other, a thin trellis like railing weaving between them.

"Lle merna salk?" do you want to dance? Mithglin asked a smirk slowly making its way across his face

"I might as well get it over and done with." Was the tart reply, Elle's face not quite twisted in a grimace though it was near enough.

"Do not act as if it pain you.  I know you enjoy it really." Mithglin brushed away a loose strand of hair from her face.

"Llle tela?" are you finished?

"Of course." Mithglin took Elle's hand leading her to the mass of elves, each dancing with their beloveds, melns, friends and family.

A fast elven 'classic' was being played, elves and elleths alike executing each step perfectly not really noticing the actual steps at all.

"Are you ready?" Mithglin whispered lightly in her ear.

"It's dancing not the great escape."

The reference was lost on Mithglin who frowned before replying "I fear only you are intent on escaping."

A sigh burst forth from Elle's lips while she took a standard position in dance, one hand clasped in Mithglin's, the other on his shoulder.  Counting the beats Elle fluidly started dancing the way she had been taught, the constant practice almost making it second nature.

"Now what shall we talk about?"  Mithglin questioned

"What are you talking about?"

"As a Princess you must have danced with many an elf, known and unknown, you must have spoken to them."

"Not if I could help it."  Elle's face held slight irritation though it was swiftly covered ***lying so frequently to my friends is painful*** "But if I did it was of court matters.

"They listened to a female talk of court matters" Mithglins tone was unbelieving.

"I did not live in a patriarchal society Mith.  Women helped tactically and in decisions."

"I know, you have told me.  But why talk of court matters at a festival?  You go to a festival to escape such matters"

"A Princess never forgets her place.  She is first and foremost a Princess, festivities such as these are for the royals to mix with those they would not normally associate with."

"Not for everyone to have fun?"

"For those that can, yes.  But as a royal-"

"Elle, could we not have a debate while dancing?  I can hardly combat your words while I worry for my feet." Mithglin's grey eyes sparkled.

"we are _not_ amused."

The banter between the two continued until Mithglin was swept away by another elleth.  Dancing partners were frequently swapped until Elle found herself with a familiar elf; she has met him a few days ago, the 13th Rethe to be exact.

"It is time." Was all he said before leading Elle to where the orchestra were seated.

Letting out a fast stream of air Elle sat on a stool and nodded towards the instrumentalists.

A few elves paused at the new music.  The tune and melody was unfamiliar to them.  It was upbeat and fast, yer not flowing in the standard elven way.

Elle tapped the beat with her foot, waiting for the introduction to end.  It eventually did and Elle was resigned to doing what she had been told to do, casting her nerves aside.

"Nunca pensé que doliera el amor así  
Cuando se entierra en el medio un no  
Y un sí  
Es un dìa ella y otro dìa yo  
Me estás dejando sin corazón  
Y cero de razón  
  
Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
A tus negocios sucios  
Ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada  
  
A prueba de patadas  
Por ti me quedé como Mona Lisa  
Sin Ilanto y sin sonrisa  
Que el Cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti  
Me voy será mejor así  
  
Sé que olvidarte no es asunto sencillo  
Te me calvaste en el cuerpo como un cuchillo  
Pero todo lo que entra ha de salir  
Y los que están tendrán que partir  
Empezando por mi  
  
Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
A tus negocios sucios  
Ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada  
A prueba de patadas  
Por ti me quedé como Mona Lisa  
Sin Ilanto y sin sonrisa  
Que el Cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti  
Me voy  
  
Talvez tú no eras ese para mí  
No sé cómo se puede ya vivir  
Queriendo así  
   
Estan patético, neurótico, satírico y sicótico  
Tú no lo ves  
El tango no es de a tres  
Ahi voy planeando escapar y me sale al revés  
Pero voy a intentarlo una y otra vez voy  
  
Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
A tus negocios sucios  
Por ti me quedé como Mona Lisa  
Sin Ilanto y sin sonrisa  
  
Te aviso que estoy de ti vacunada  
Que no me importa nada  
Que el Cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti  
Ya me voy, ya me fui, es mejor así"

Elle took a deep breath after finishing, pausing, wondering if she has pronounced each word correctly, though no one would of known if she had or not.

Looking at the dancing elves she saw that they had continued to dance, accommodating the song to various styles, improvisation being the best option.

Elle stood, ready to leave but was stopped "How about another song?  We enjoy hearing hew songs!  It is rare, especially here." The elf's face looked wistful.

"Of course, get me a harp and I'll play and sing."  Elle said this light heartedly though in her heart she was not happy; singing in front of crowds was not something she relished.

A large harp was placed in front of her, though she did not play at first.  Instead, she stared at the strings as if working something out. ***Hopefully his will work; ideally I need a piano and a guitar.  A harp can work instead of a piano, they work in a similar way, but the guitar…*** shrugging she started the opening notes of the sing.

"From behind these walls I hear your song, oh sweet words

The music that you play lights up my word

The sweetest that I've heard

Could it be that I've been touched and turned, oh Lord please

Finally, finally things are changing.

This land is mine but I'll let you rule

I'll let you navigate and demand

Just as long as you know, this land is mine

So find your home and settle in

Oh I'm ready to let you in

Just as long as we know, this land is mine.

After all the battles and the wars, the scars and the loss

I am still the queen on my domain

And feeling stronger now

The walls are down a little more each dat, since you came

Finally, finally times are changing

This land is mine but I'll let you rule

I'll let you navigate and demand

Just as long as you know, this land is mine

So find your home and settle in

Oh I'm ready to let you in

Just as long as we know, this land is mine.

For all the days I've travelled alone

In this cold and colourless place till now

It's what I had to pay.

This land is mine but I'll let you rule

I'll let you navigate and demand

Just as long as you know, this land is mine

So find your home and settle in

Oh I'm ready to let you in

Just as long as we know, this land is mine."

She stood up, smiled at the orchestra and walked to a bench by one of the many fences.  She watched the elves dancing her face pensive.

"You sang well." Elle glanced up at Haldir who was leaning against a pillar casually.

"Thank you." Was the quiet reply.

"And yet you are not happy?" Haldir sat beside her.

"No, this event just reminds me how different I am from everyone else.  I'm not from Lothlorien no matter how much I try to pretend."

"That may be true, but we love you all the same." Elle smiled, though it did not quite reach her eyes.  She dropped her head to Haldir's shoulder, no longer able to support it.

"Love, such a fickle thing."

"Indeed." Haldir squeezed her hand in comfort.  "But you are the queen of your domain as the song said.

"That was just a song Haldir, I did not mean it."

"You did." He softly replied. "I could feel the emotion, I'm sure that all who know you did."

"Haldir do not-"

"Do not deny it Elle," was the exasperated interruption. "Did we not see visions of your home, your family and friends?  A lost love and a future one?  Not everyone may understand the words, but they _felt_ the meaning."  Haldir's voice was soft yer firm. "We have only truly started to break the walls around you."

"Walls?  There are no walls for you _to_ crumble.  I have not been heart broken by an elf or an adan man for that matter!  I fear the lyrics of the song have gone to your head!"

"Leaving your home, your sanctuary is what put up your walls."

Elle sighed, frustrated. "We will speak no more of this Haldir."  Elle stood and up and walked towards the door.

Before she left she looked back, to see the piercing eyes of Galadriel upon her, calm yet seeing all.  At that moment they were faraway, yet close, touching Elle to her very soul.

A/n yes a longer chapter, I can all hear you cheering now!  So yer the first song in Spanish in case you didn't guess and I'm a wondering whether any of you know who sang it and/or what it's called!  Go on work it out, it's my challenge to you.

_The second song is called **this land is mine** by **Dido** who I think it a brilliant singer **huggles the album** so yes…_

_You are all probably wondering, who pulled Elle into the room?  And it has been answered in this chapter, just vaguely **clue** look at the dates!  Or if you can't be bothered, wonder, did she meet any new elves in this chapter?  Anywhoo o my luvly reviews!_

**_Candy:_**_  Lol, Maddy is currently telling me to write a spoon full of sugar at the moment, she even wrote the first 3-4 paragraphs for me, si I suppose I have no excuse…I'll start doing that once I've posted this and sorted out the bloody mailing list **mutters**_

**_cookies-will-invade:_**_  I am expecting my candycane and xmas pressies! It took less then a month!  You had already put up your xmas tree? You reviewed in November!  Wow, we only just put ours up…_

**_Hanya the bloody angel_**_:  Yes I no sheelala is not actual elvish, lol.  I stumbled upon it and it was just to good to miss out!  I could have had a proper name, but the temptation was too great!  I just love saying the name!  _

**_Haldir lover:_**_  Thank you!  _

**_SSJ Girl:_**_  Thank you, wow forty chapters **sighs**  The story is now 200 pages long!  And I've just started a new notebook for it as I ran out of space!_

**_Haldir lover:_**_  excuse me if I'm slightly confused, have to separate reviewers with the same name…Anywhoo yes Haldir is the cutest elf, and you'll see **grins evilly**_

**_Blackmage I2:  narrows eyes _**_You were the only one with the audacity to mention the word short or brief as you said, well done!  _

**_Cassiebear-01_**_:  Cloning, yes a very good idea…_

**_Sokochan:_**_  Don't mention the word mailing list to me!  Please!  Yahoo decided it would be fun to delete all of my addresses on that email, so I'm not having to go back and sort it all out and get names and stuff, you should have hopefully, fingers crossed have gotten an email for this chapter._

_Well I'm a going to post this now and then sort out the **mailing list** if I did miss you out for this chapter in a review could you leave ur email and I'll add you, **mumbles curses about Yahoo**_

_Gwil_


	42. chapter forty two

**Little Elf**

**Chapter Forty-two**

_24th Rethe 3017_

The sun was setting over Lothlorien, pinks and oranges casting shadows over its elven inhabitants.

One particular elf or elleth as it were, was staring up as the sun slowly hid behind the trees.  Inky blackness has not get engulfed the sky, though the sickle moon was already casting a soft glow.

Slowly standing up with the grace of a cat she slowly walked east away from the sunset.  There was a gentle rustle from her skirts, otherwise there was no other noise, not even the crackle of leaves as they were softly stepped upon, their brittle fibres some how holding out.

The elf, palely glowing stopped suddenly and sighed loudly breaking the silence "Mithglin's house." She muttered looking above her.

It seemed she was in luck for there was a talan above her, light cheerfully spewing out in silky beams.

"Ellette?  Is that you?" the loud, booming voice of Curukano could be heard above her.

"Aye." She smiled beautifully, her face brightening "I never though I'd find your home.  Why is it in the middle of nowhere?"

"Come up and all will be revealed." He replied mysteriously causing Elle too let out a tinkling laugh.

She climbed the soft elven ladder, to be greeted by Curukano, who took her hand, kissed her knuckles before bowing "Welcome to my humble abode."

"You have yet to answer my question."

"He never answers questions.  When he does they allude to nothing and are full fo riddles." A new voice added.

"Come, come.  Meet my beautiful wife, Tavorlain."

An elf with long silvery hair that cascaded in unbroken waves until her mid-back stepped forward, smiling slightly as Curukano put his arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

"I see you found out home." He commented lightly.

"Yes I did.  Though it did take quite some time.  I do ask again, why is it so far away from the centre of Caras Galadhon?"

"because he is a fickle elf!  He does not want to live in the bustle of Caras Galadhon, yer he feels that living outside the city walls is unsafe and difficult to get to the healing houses from."

"For some reason I am not surprised." Elle replied winking at Curukano "so where is Mithglin?"

"In the kitchen." Tavorlain replied, grinning at Elle's disbelieving expression.

"He is trying to shock you with his culinary skills." Curukano clarified "or lack thereof."

"I heard that and I do not appreciate it!" Mithglin announced coming out of the main talan and into the entrance hall.  "Why are you still here!  Honestly it is your talan and you are rude enough to keep your guests outside.  Come in!"

"You really have taken cooking to heart, when did you become mother hen" Elle asked dodging Mithglin's outstretched hand.

"Now, now, no mistreating guests please!" Tavorlain said walking into their dining room.  "You have not set the table!"

"No, naneth, I have not.  I may be a leading healer buy I am not one of the Valar!"

"Multitasking not one of your strong points?" Elle questioned teasingly.

"Says the Princess that gets everything done for her." was the reply

"Excuse me?  I can actually cook a meal myself!"

"A boiled egg?" Mithglin questioned smirking

"Actually that _is_ one of my specialities.  But if you ask Aldalóme, Haldir's mother, she will tell you that I can cook."

"How did you bribe her?" Curukano asked.

"Now, now, I am sure that Ellette speaks the truth." The amused tone in Tavorlain's voice, however, spoke differently.

The night continued, a playful mood shared between the four until the early hours of the morning.

                                                                                    *          *          *

_29th Rethe 3017_

Soft grass swayed joyfully in the breeze.  Their lives were cut short as they were plucked from the ground and then shredded.

"What has the grass done to you, my child?"

"Nothing arwenamin my lady" Elle looked up, her sky blue eyes pensive.

"Are you ready?" Galadriel questioned knowingly

"For what?" Elle replied

"You know what I speak of, come." Galadriel's creamy hand was held out and Elle took it, standing up and dusting down her emerald dress.  "It is time, you realise this do you not?  You can feel it."

"I am not ready." Elle replied firmly

"Do not deny it Elle, I can see and hear your thoughts."

"But I cannot." Elle continued, "I have only just started my term healing in the army!"

"That was a test Elle."

"A test?  What was I being tested on?" Elle fought to stop her voice from trembling.

"Your resilience, adaptability, and your power as a healer."

"But I didn't even heal!"

"Being a healer is not only about your healing abilities.  It is about how you jeep your head when there are problems-"

"But you could have done that when I was under the tutelage of Mithglin!"

"Mithglin is your _friend_, you are more confident with him-"

"is that why you gave me Nibenbaug?"

"That is one of the reasons, _yes_.  If you are to train under-"

"But I don't want to!"

"Princess Ellette STOP interrupting me!" Galadriel's serene exterior was briefly broken "I am sorry, but you must listen to me.

"Your time in Lothlorien is over, you know this whether you choose to accept it or not.  At the spring festival toy felt it.  This is no longer a place that you can seek comfort from.  You will go to Imladris and heal under Lord Elrond.  After coping with Nibenbaug I am sure you will be an able to work under him, he is demanding, yet nevertheless a good teacher."

"I understand that." Elle replied crisply

"You are to leave in seven days, the 6th of Astron in the shire calendar that you are fond of using."

"Such a short time…" Elle mumbled

"Yes, I suppose it is.  But…the timing is important…very important." Galadriel smiled gently

"I don't suppose you will solve your riddle or am I to work it out myself?"

"Riddles?  I never speak in riddles." The lady of light replied laughing

"No, melamin, it is just no one understands what you speak of." The lilting voice of Lord Celeborn travelled through the area of woodland they were walking through.

He strolled between the two she elves, an arm around each of their waists "Now what is it that I have heard about my favourite elleth leaving these woods?"

"I am not leaving." Came Galadriel's sardonic reply.

A/n well that was a surprise, to both Elle and you lovely readers I'm sure.  Sorry about ending the dinner scene most abruptly, but I just couldn't write any more, I hate writing dialogues with more then three people at a time, they're full of 'said…' and 'replied …' so yeah…

**_Elrohir lover:_**_  The puppy dog eyes persuaded me to update much more often then I usually do! (Twice in 3 days is a feat for me)_

**_Candyfloss:_**_  what do you mean only a bit longer then the previous?  It was about 600 words longer!  This may not be the chapter for Christmas, I may update on Wednesday depending whether I'm out of my stupor of seeing rotk on Tuesday._

**_Ravenclawwannabe:_**_  Your challenge did seem interesting, and had it been anytime but now I might have been tempted.  But currently I have four stories being written and if I start another one I think I may explode…Well thanks, being called a true fanfiction write is odd, but hey.  I do actually write my stories for kicks, and as a creative outlet other wise I'd have all these plots swirling in my head and I'd go mad, though I do still have all these plots floating around in my head…_

**_Haldir lover:_**_  seeing that Elle's about to move, I think you won't be seeing Haldir for a while._

**_Didlidune_**_:  Thank you, thank you, thank you.  So many compliments in one review!_

**_Hanya the bloody angel:_**_  You don't really need to know the translation of the Spanish song, it's not really that interesting or meaningful, I just like the beat **blushes  **Yep, Haldir looked to far into things and suddenly his best friend is leaving because of it, defiantly a stupid elf!_

**_Sokochan:_**_  There was going to be a flashback sequence in the actual chapter, but well I couldn't be bothered (great author I am) I may go back and add it in, when I do I'll tell everyone! Odd how things pan out, my pen ran away with me on that bit, that scene and her leaving early was actually unintended, but it turned out for the good…sorta._

_Wells I will either update on Wednesday or after Christmas depending on my state after seeing rotk.  If anyone of you has seen it, mention zilch about it to me, cos it usually sends me into a tizz.  I saw a tv programme about it yesterday got me all depressed.  So yeah don't mention it to me! Damn the evil cinemas being fully booked.  See I ring up 2 weeks before it's release date and they say, no we can't book tickets until next week.  So I ring up the next week and they tell me the tickets are booked until Tuesday!  Grr…how does that work? Damn being at school when the tickets booth opened…_

_Gwilwileth_


	43. chapter forty three

**Little elf**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

_1st Astron 3017_

Three elves sat in a line, the middle different from the others.  For one it was an elleth and two, she had resplendent locks of brown falling in soft curls of read contrasting greatly with the heads of Blond.

"You have been somewhat different of late." Haldir commented somewhat flippantly

"How so?" was the elleths reply as she looked from the block of wood she was attempting to carve.

"Ever since the spring festival, I can see that Mithglin has noticed as well."

The other elf looked up at the mention of his name. "I have, aye, I have not forgotten that you left early, either, leaving me on my lonesome."

"I'm sorry for unceremoniously dumping you, Mith."

"You have yet to tell me _why_" was his reply

"Yes Niphredil, tell Mithglin why you left."

"I was not in the mood."  Elle replied, pushing her knife into her wood to hard, causing it to slip and stab her palm. '_OW!_' she exclaimed 'stupid fucking knife!"

Mithglin dropped his own work, took her hand and healed it quickly, his eyes berating her for such stupidity "You were 'not in the mood'?  That is odd for when you entered you seemed to enjoy it.  You sang well and gave no sign that you were in any way annoyed, you even sang another song!"

"Blame Haldir" she replied staring ahead resolutely

"It was not my fault" Haldir defended "I was speaking the truth!  You were sad."

"And still am at the way you are talking!  I was feeling slightly down, I am entitled to that am I not?" Elle's voice was despairing

"Yet, ten days later you are still odd." Haldir was not letting the subject drop "You can drop the mask, the glamour you have put up.  Mithglin and I are your best friends do not assume you can lie blatantly in front of us and get away with it!  We know you too well.  Now what is your problem?" Haldir's tone was slightly commanding, reminding Elle of when she had been in the army.

"Just because you were my captain and my commander while I was in the army does not mean you can speak to me in such a way!"

"What do you mean 'were', you are still in my troop!"

Elle immediately clamped up, Haldir had picked up her slip

"What do you mean?"  Mithglin asked softly

Again there was no reply "What do you mean?" the two elves shifted so that they were in her direct line of sight

"I am leaving." She eventually replied

Surprisingly it was Mithglin who burst out "Why?" shock evident in his voice

Haldir replied, "She does not think she belongs here anymore.  She wants to go home, to Abberant." He clarified

"But why?" Mithglin asked, "You are happy here are you not?"

"Of course I am happy.  But both Galadriel and I have decided that it is time for me to move on." Elle replied softly, smiling at the two concerned faces

"Moved on to where?" Haldir asked

"Imladris."

"Why would you want to go to Imladris?  Why do you want to leave Lothlorien?   To leave us?" the frown could be heard in Haldir's voice "Why Niphredil?"

"I am not going to Imladris to avoid you two, or anyone else for that matter.  Caras Galadhon has become my home, yes, but I need to leave."

"But why leave us?" Mithglin asked grasping her hand

"Stop being selfish!" Elle snapped "When I decided to leave I knew our parting would be hard, do not make it harder!" Elle stood up, brushed the leaves off her and started to leave

"Tampa!" stop Both Mithglin and Haldir shouted, standing and hurrying after her.

Elle ignored their pleas and carried on running.

She eventually stopped after half and hour, the two elves had stopped following her  "Those two are insufferable!" Elle declared to no one dropping to the forest floor

"I know what you mean." Elle's eyes lazily rose to take in the form of Orophin, Haldir's middle brother.

"Hello." Elle greeted as Orophin lay down beside her, hands behind his head

"You are annoyed." He stated

"Aye."

"With my brother?"

"Partly.  Mithglin also played a part in it."

"The healer?"

Elle nodded, glancing at him "they are not very understanding

"With Haldir I can understand, he was never the best at listening and making unbiased views, of the healer I know not."

"I know they are looking out for my best interests." Elle explained "Unfortunately they did not let me finish speaking, or rather, I left before I could finish, they are both so infuriating!"

"Aye!"

There was a silence for a while before Elle thought aloud "this is the longest conversation I have had with you, even when I've been at your house."

"It is indeed."

"I wish I had spoken to you earlier, if only I had found such a good asset earlier."

There was a light pause before Orophin said, "You speak as if it were no longer possible."

"That is because it is not.  I am to leave in five days to study healing in Imladris with Lord Elrond."

"Congratulations!  Why did the healer of all people complain about this?  It seems unlikely for Haldir as well.  He would not stop someone from bettering themselves."

"I did not get that far in explanation unfortunately."

"Ahh…would Haldir not have been told?  Surely you will need an escort of soldiers to take you?"

"No, Galadriel believes I should make the journey on my won." Elle was not sure whether this was a good idea or not.

"That is somewhat odd I must admit.  But the lady has her reasons I am sure"

Elle propped her head up on her arm and looked down on Orophin "Thank you." She smiled, kissed him on the cheek before getting up to leave.

"Wait!" he caught her arm causing Elle to turn "You are welcome." He smirked an identical one to his brother.

***Always the quiet ones.***  Elle found herself thinking going to find the two she had left earlier.

She found them in Haldir's talan in Caras Galadhon, discussing her disturbing mood change.  

"We handled it badly." Mithglin conceded

"To coin Elle that is the understatement of the yen." Haldir proclaimed

"Year."  Elle commented from the doorframe "I would never say yen, far to much like you."

"Elle?"  Mithglin asked tentatively

"Yes?  I'm sorry for running off like that."

"And we are sorry for being selfish."  Haldir earnestly replied

"Yes I realise that.  Now let me tell you why I am leaving.  Galadriel has arranged for me to work under the guidance of Lord Elrond."

"That is brilliant!  Such an honour!" Mithglin exclaimed enveloping her in a hug.

"You must be very happy."  Haldir decided smiling down at her fondly "When are you to leave?"

"In five days."

"Five?" why such a short time?"

"Lady Galadriel said that it just _had_ to be that day.  I do not know why, but I was at a loss to question her"

"Why have I not been informed?" Haldir wondered aloud "I would usually arrange and escort."

"That's exactly what he said!" Elle exclaimed

"Who?" Mithglin asked sitting down

"Orophin." Elle replied glancing at Haldir "he said that your reaction was completely typical of you, Haldir."

"We will miss you." Haldir replied softly not rising to her taunt.

*          *          *

_6th Astron 3017_

A small party formed at the gates of Caras Galadhon "Say hello to Arwen for me." Edwi said hugging Elle tightly

"I will, don't worry."

Elle moved to Mithglin who smiled "Namarie."  He said simply, his hand over his heart

"I'll miss you."  Elle declared ***I will _not_ cry***

"and I you."

Haldir was the next "Tenna' telwan san'" until later then

"Tenna' telwan." Elle confirmed

Haldir lifted his hand to her cheek his thumb brushing away a tear from her face Elle leaned into his palm 'Goodbye' she breathed

"Namarie mellon nin" farewell my friend His hand dropped from her face, returning to its place by his side.

Lord Celeborn stood tall and proud "I will miss you, my Granddaughter" he said lightly before pulling her into a hug muttering Quenyan words of comfort to her, making her heavy heart lift slightly "Llle naa belegohtar you are a mighty warrior I trust you will be safe.  I expect to see you soon." He squeezed her hand.

Lady Galadriel was last; glowing in the early morning sun "You will do well, of that I am sure.  I leave you on the parting words of _utuaya estel_"  find hope

Elle frowned slightly at the advice but nodded.  She slowly walked to Anarmir, who would be bearing her to Imladris.  Elle patted the mare on the neck before easily mounting the unsaddled horse.

"Noro lim." She whispered sending the horse into a gallop.  Elle turned slightly a minute later, her sharp sight catching the now small forms of the group, who were still there.

At sundown she arrived at the edge of the wood, orange and red looking like a fire over the misty mountains.  Elle took a lat longing look at Lorien before continuing the words _utuaya estel_ echoing in her mind.

_A/n and so Elle has left Lothlorien and Caras Galadhon behind, leaving all she knows and loves for a new adventure, so we won't be seeing Mithglin, Haldir, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, Edwi and all the other Lorien characters we know for quite some time, **grins** aren't I lovely?_

_Wow!  I got 13 reviews for the last chapter, the most I have ever had and I'm so happy!  We have finally finished the beginning, I know it's taken ages hasn't it?  And I now have faithful readers and reviewers who are following Elle in her travels.  Gives you a warm feeling inside!  So I would like to say a **big thank you** to all of those who have read and reviewed, it's kept the story going! Okay, this sounds like I'm suddenly going to stop writing or something doesn't it?_

_No it's not that, but this is like the end of Part one, finally, but to reviews…_

**_Candy:_**_  Lol, you've seen rotk now haven't you (mads told me), it's great isn't it! **Squeals** sad though, as if the end has come…for some reason I feel that by the end of next year the amount of readers will have dwindled and will move onto some other brand new thing **sighs** how morbid and depressing am I?_

**_Hanya the bloody angel:_**_  The whole Mithglin family scene, did have a point when I decided to write it about 4-5 months ago, but unfortunately I didn't write that down on the calendar of events, I assumed I'd remember, so all it says is 'meal at Mithglin's house, meets the mother' Wasn't rotk great!_

**_Elrohir lover_**_:  Yes I do live in London; I'm wondering why you know that **shrugs** oh well.  Lol, Elrohir romance?  Well he will be in it…  _

**_Haldir lover:_**_  I didn't cry, I'm one of the few people that didn't apparently, but no, as you can see Haldir didn't go with her, that couldn't be changed at all, or it would have changed something major in the plot **grins enigmatically**_

**_Sokochan:_**_  Yes, I thought Elle was being rude too; she deserved a telling off from Galadriel, lol.  No, fear not Mithglin did not cry, you got some brief Celeborn in this chapter…that's it for him for a long while me thinks._

**_Blackmage I2:_**_  Did you go onto a website to find all of these different phobias?  _

**_grace:_**_  Mithglin/  Elle could not happen for a long while, I'm just lovely leaving all my reviewers in the balance for such a long time, healing with Elrond can be very long and tiring!_

**_Serpent of Light_**_:  Don't even get me started on the portrayal of Lord Elrond, I have sleepless nights over it!  Yes it should be fun to write, after I get over trying not to garble Tolkiens Characters.  Elle was going to cook them a meal, but then I couldn't be bothered for some reason or another, I believe I wanted to get the scene with Galadriel written._

**_crecy:_**_  The sword that was broken is spelt Anduril if I'm remembering correctly (which I may not be)  _

**_939597_**_:  Yes I like Galadriel having a sense of humour, I don't think she could be totally serious and omniscient all the time, even she needs a day off!  Falling in love with Mithglin?  Should I be…ok can't remember the word, damn my mum just talking to be about shopping…grr._

**_cookies-will-invade:_**_  Happy birthday (for tomorrow, though you may be reading this before/after the actual day **shrugs**)  _

**_KindCalypso:_**_  Yes, where have you been?  Haldir and his love for Elle? Lol, oh how I love keeping things hanging and at loose ends!_

_Ok will I believe that is all, I will now go and sort out my other story, or big Earedien to finish writing or woteva **waves**_

_Gwilwileth_


	44. chapter forty four

**Little Elf**

**Chapter forty-four**

_8th Astron 3017_

To the north and south was a heavy expanse of green, to the west was the rise of the Misty mountains and to the east was the steady flow of the Anduin and then the large green foliage of Mirkwood.

Elle has left Lothlorien two days ago and she had become acclimatised to the chilling wind battering her face.

Her eyes scanner the horizon, there being no real difference ahead.  The sun was slowly rising over Mirkwood, sweet bird song travelling melodically to so far a place.

***What is that?*** Elle thought her eyes fixing on a large black…blob nearer the river.

Reigning in Anarmir she narrowed her eyes to see what is was ***A… person?***

"Should we go and investigate?" Elle wondered aloud.

Anarmir snorted in response "Shall I take that as a yes?"  There was another snort in reply.  They took off in a gallop towards the 'person'.

When they arrived Elle realised that the man was unconscious his face down in the grass.  From his back protruded an arrow, so deep that and good centimetre or two of the shaft was embedded as well.

'Oh shit' Elle cursed ***trust my luck***.  Anarmir trotted up to her and Elle took a saddlebag off, which was full of healing materials to help her during her stay with Elrond.  

A water bag was taken out hurriedly as well as a mortar where herbs were quickly crushed into a paste.

Elle examined the arrow; it was crudely made of splintered wood, which had been stained from with charcoal, red and black arrows at the end of the shaft.  Congealed blood stained the area around the wound and Elle wondered just how long this man had been lying there.  Checking his pulse she noticed that is was lower then it should be, yet it still had a strong beat.

Tearing a long strip of white linen she prepared to pull the arrow out "remember, one hard tug." She muttered to herself, now having pulled out up to 20 arrows from different places of elves bodies.  Putting one hand around the shaft and another braced against the man she gritted her teeth and pulled.  The arrow came out and she swiftly stanched the wound to stop the flow of blood.

Holding the linen down firmly with her left hand she took a handful of poultice and prepared to apply it to the injury.

Lifting the makeshift bandage se applied the salve and out another clean piece of linen over it.  "Now how to wrap this bandage around him?"

Reaching around the mans neck she unclasped his dark green cloak and threw it aside.  Next came a lather coat, well worn, soft and supple.  A slate shirt was next; this seemed to be a problem.  Turning the man on his side she unlaced the collar at the top before pulling it up only to be hindered by his arms.

Bending one of the arms she got one arm out of the shirt.  The shirt then went over his head and pulled it off the other arm.

'Oh for gods sake!  How many layers have you got on?'

There was lastly a thin white cotton shirt, the back stained slightly with blood.  Elle hoisted this up, not bothering to actually take it off.

Rolling the man over and then sitting him up and leaning him against her shoulder ***Heavy***.  She checked the poultice was in place before wrapping a long bandage around his torso several times.  She then laid him on the soft grass before looking over the man.

He looked to be in his thirties though he had a beard, which could always disguise many a sin.  His hair fell to below his chin in waves of brown.  Elle frowned at him but turned to his clothes.  They all seemed to be normal for what most men in the wilds of middle earth wore, the only odd thing was the mini armoury her carried around consisting of two swords, long and short, 2 knifes, and a bow and arrows.

Looking at the cloak she noticed something odd.  The clasp was a blue six-pointed star 'A ranger!' Elle exclaimed "a Dunadan!" ***what is he doing to the east of the misty mountains? Unless…***

She grabbed his left hand and what she saw confirmed her suspicions.  On this index finger was a ring of silver depicting two serpents, one consuming the other, supporting a crown of golden flowers.  The serpents had eyes of Emerald and twinkled in the light ***the ring of Barahir!***

Elle looked at the man again in surprise "Aragorn!" _ ***Utuaya estel,**_** she didn't mean find hope, she meant find estel!  As in Aragorn!***

*          *          *

_10th Astron 3017_

It had been a long night and Elle has been awake throughout.  She had filled the time by sewing up various holes in Aragorn's clothes.

At the time Aragorn had not stirred, sleeping through out the previous day and night.  Elle found herself wondering how such a man could have an arrow in his back, form an orc or goblin so far away from the peaks of the misty mountains.

He seemed to have no horse, but that could of fled.

Elle suddenly looked upon him as he started to stir.  He groaned and Elle kneeled down beside him.  Grey eyes suddenly snapped open "Arwen?" he questioned

'Nay' Elle replied ***He is _definitely_ delirious, comparing me to the evenstar*** 

'Who are you?' he asked sitting up, he winced though he tried to cover it.

'My name is Elle and what is yours?' she asked softly offering him a water skin, which he drank from gratefully.

'Strider' he replied only just noticing that he was only wearing an undershirt and his trousers. 'What happened?'

'You were shot in the back, by goblins or ors.  I saw you yesterday on my horse.' Her eyes darted to Anarmir who was standing a few metres away eating tufts of grass. 'I came here, took the arrow out and bandaged you up, now how do you feel?'

'Like I have been shot in the back' he replied sincerely.

'Now that is good to hear, take off your shirt' Strider rose a brow 'I need to redress your wound.' Elle explained

Strider obligingly took his shirt off, wincing as his ack moved 'Now I could sew it up or leave it, what would you prefer?'

'You may be an elf but I do not trust you enough to be using sharp implements around my body.'

'My being an elf is enough reason for you _not_ to trust me!'  Elle laughed 'Though you are a ranger, I suppose you are more trusting of other races compared to other men'

'What makes you think that I am a ranger?' he asked guardedly

'That six point star holding your cloak around your neck gave it away'

'You have met other rangers before?' he asked lightly

'Something like that.  Now sewing up or not?'

'As I said earlier, you may be an elf, but sharp objects in my skin…'

'I am a healer by the way.  I am travelling to Rivendell to learn mote from Lord Elrond'

Strider grinned 'Well the you know what you are doing'

Elle sighed ***this man is so annoying!  He knows that I don't know how to heal edain!  Oh well…it seems that pain I his option***

'Fine!  Seeing as I want to leave tomorrow I'll sew you up.  Now…' Elle got out various herbs; popping a few into her mouth she started to chew before placing it over the wound, which had already started to heal.

Taking a needle from some cloths she placed it into the now dying fire.  Now sterilised she threaded it and started to sew.  Strider sat quite still while Elle sewed, and a few stitches later she was idly humming an elven song she had heard at the spring festival.

'Glad to see you are concentrating'

'Hmm' Elle snapped the piece of string before rewrapping the bandage around Strider's torso. 'You might as well put your clothes on' she threw his grey shirt at him.

'When do you intend on leaving?' Strider questioned

'Tomorrow morning' Elle replied packing her supplies away  'Where are you going?'

The ranger grinned 'A town near the river Hoarwell'

'That is south of Rivendell if I am not mistaken.  The Bruinen and the Hoarwell are tributaries of the river greyflood.'

'For a healer you certainly know a lot of the geography of the area' he said this lightly and Elle smiled in reply.

II have had over 2000 years to look at maps'

'The land changes'

'Aye, that _is_ true but rivers change their courses slowly and will not change so that they run north rather then south.'

'I was always lead to believe that elves from Lorien cared little of what was going on around them'

'You missed out the talk of an elf-witch' Elle quipped 'but, the geography does affect us' Elle enforced. 'And we do know what is going on in the outside world.  We just choose not to openly notice it' ***He's testing me!  Annoying little so and so!  Well, I never thought I'd call Aragorn that…*** 'and what of the rangers?  The Dunadain?  Whichever you prefer to be called.  Why do you hide and pretend you do naught?  You allow yourself to be scowled ay my men and women alike who think of you as little more then trouble makers, and yet you are actually the very people that keep evil at bay.'

'We do not ask for recognition, knowing that what we do it good and just is all be need'

'Yet why do you all hide?  That is not needed'

'We are humble people' the ranger grinned his eyes far away

'Who knows what could hide among you' Elle smiled ***Oh I can see why Galadriel likes being enigmatic***

'What do you mean?' he asked guardedly eyeing her somewhat warily

'Nothing my dear Strider.  Did you have a horse with you?' she asked changing the subject.

'Yes I did.  Though she has apparently decided that I am not important enough to risk her life for'

'Indeed.  Well I suppose you'll be travelling with me then.  Anarmir can bear both of us easily meaning you won't strain your back with endless walking and I can be sure that you heal successfully.'

'How do you plan to travel through the mountains?'  Strider questioned checking over his weapons.

'The high pass' Elle replied

Strider nodded 'I do wonder.  Even I know that it is rare for elves to travel on their own.  Especially female elves' he grimaced realising the clouded insult

Elle laughed 'the lady decreed that I would travel alone, so that is what I must do.  However, I am not totally incompetent when using both the bow and daggers, I can protect myself if needs be, though I hope that that knowledge will not need to be drawn upon.  I am a healer not a fighter'

'Indeed.  Though I fear I must tell you, as a dunadain I have a black cloud of trouble that hovers around me like an un-swatable fly, intend on annoying and hindering me'

'I am sure I can cope' Elle replied 'Now I'm sure you are hungry' she threw a piece of dried meat at him.

A/n Ok, that's the chapter done unfortunately I don't have time to answer reviews- if I do I won't be able to post until tomorrow and I'm sure you wanted the chapter now…

_Gwilwileth_


	45. chapter forty five

**Little Elf**

**Chapter Forty-five**

_10th Amrath 3017_

The sky was blushing slightly as the sun began to creep stealthily above them 'When I said we were leaving in the morning I wasn't inferring that you had to in fact be ready as the sun rose.' Elle commented sardonically watching Strider put on his belt 'the most amusing thing is that you have to take all your clothes off again so that I can check your wound.'

He cocked his head in question, his lips pursing 'You did not tell me this earlier because?'

'I wasn't looking at what you were doing.  I was concerned about where my horse has gotten to.  But you busy yourself with taking your clothes off' Elle ignored his smirk, her eyes scanning the horizon.

Narrowing her eyes she whistled loudly "Anarmir!  Tula!" Come

The elusive horse did not arrived "Anarmir!  Tula!  Anarmir!  Ettula!" Come out Elle growled in frustration.

'It seems your horse does not want to come out' Strider grinned

'No she does not' Elle glared at him, Aragorn was now topless.

Unwinding the bandage Elle looked at the wound 'You have healed surprisingly well' her fingers nimbly inspected it.

Lying her hands over the wound a soft glow was emitted.  Slowly she started to knit the skin together ***It's taking longer then it would with an elf.*** 

'What are you doing?' he questioned

'Healing you, the elven way.  I'm sure you've seen it before. ***You've been taught by Lord Elrond!  And brought up in Rivendell!  No matter how hard you try to be a 'normal' ranger, whatever that may be***

Talking out a small specially shaped knife she cut the stitches out and pulled them out

'Ow' Strider said sarcastically 'How nice of you to tell me that you were going to do that'

'I'm always looking out for others interests.  Now if only I could find that confounded horse!'

Elle pursed her lips and looked around again "Anarmir!  Tula!  Amin yelaya Haldir!" I will get Haldir"

Suddenly a horse came galloping up to her "Anarmir!  She said to the horse when she arrived.

'Whatever you said definitely got her attention." ***Oh he knows what I said* **

"Where did you go?  You were meant to stay here."  The horse nuzzled her as if chagrined "Lle naa vanima you are beautiful though undoubtedly more trouble then you're worth.  Now I will put all of your saddlebags on, and then you will bear both Strider and myself.  Do you understand?" the horse neighed

'What are you doin?' Strider questioned looking at her amused

***Oh you know _exactly_ what I'm saying***  Elle grinned 'Telling her off.  Now, help me put these saddle bags on'

The bags were put on before Elle mounted the horse and gestured Aragorn to do the same.

'What?' she questioned at his quirked brow.

'Front or back?'

'Oh right.  Well, you've hurt your back so you should be behind me, because otherwise I could irritate it.  Though you aren't used to bareback riding and you could fall off.  So you would need to be in front of me, but then you are taller then me and well more robust so if you're in front of me I won't be able to see so-' Strider covered her mouth with his ringed finger, 

'I'll ride behind you then'

*          *          *

_11th Amrath 3017_

'The Gladden river' Strider announced 'Or Sir Niglor as I believe the elves call it'

'Yes, that _is_ what we call it' ***I'll ignore the fact that you pronounced it perfectly even though you apparently know absolutely no elvish or any kind or dialect***  'Now when we reach the river we need to collect some water'

An hour later they reached the river which was about 10 metres across running steadily.

Dismounting the horse Strider started walking upstream 'I'm looking for a place to cross' he explained

'Yes, I realise that.  Would you like me to look further down stream?' Elle questioned

'No, I know of a perfect place to cross, I just have to find it again.'

Elle nodded as if in understanding though her rolling eyes told it all.

Half and hour later and with a mile of walking Strider found _the place_ which didn't look any different from the rest of the river, even with Elle's elven eyes.

Aragorn started to take of his cloak 'You seem to enjoy stripping in my company' Elle commented

'You are an elf, I am not, wearing wet clothes would endanger my health'

'Right' Elle started to take her boots off, followed by her leggings'

'_What_ are you doing exactly?' Strider asked sharply 

'It may not be a health risk but I find walking and riding in wet clothes quite uncomfortable.  Don't worry; I won't take my tunic off, I'll spare your innocence.'  Elle replied winking.

She then put her boots back on; the riverbed would most likely have a bed of rocks and shingle, which could be quite sharp.

Strider started to carefully make his way across the river, his eyes scanning the bed for the best place to step all the while being battered by the current.  Elle hesitantly stepped into the water to have the current pummelling her legs ***I am very thankful that this cold isn't affecting me***

Elle tugged at Anarmir's reigns who hesitantly stepped forward, hoof by hoof.

As Elle carefully made her way across the river it steadily rose, to her knees, mid-thighs, waist and then mid-torso.  The impact of the water was huge and Elle found it hard to keep her balance.

Anarmir followed her and Elle could feel the air of discomfort gathering around her steed in a thick fog "a few more steps, come on"

They reached land and both Elle and Anarmir rushed into it, greatly appreciative of solid land.  Strider hurriedly grabbed his clothes off the horse and started to pull on trousers followed by his various shirts.  Elle merely rolled her eyes before ringing the water out of her tunic, still not wearing any leggings.

Strider eyes her warily 'Are you planning on putting your clothes back on?'

Elle laughed 'Is the ranger offended by seeing something more then a ladies ankles?' Elle mocked

'Slightly more then your ankles Lady Elle'

'Don't call me 'Lady' or I'll start calling you Lord Strider, has a certain ring to it does it not?'

'Hardly' he snorted 'we should reach the Old Ford tomorrow, we are making good time'

'No thanks to you.  Had I not come across you I would be there by now'

'Maybe.  But you would have taken suite some time crossing the river'

'Smug little ranger aren't you?'

'Little?  Hardly, I am taller then you'

'Are you inferring that I am _small_?' Elle narrowed her eyes

'Never Elle.  Now put your trousers on'

'Aren't you pushy!  But I'll oblige you anyway' Elle grabbed her leggings off of the horse and put them on casting an amused look at Strider who had averted his eyes.

Elle then took the empty water skins out and started to fill them up with the gurgling water from the river.

_A/n.  Major supreme apologies, it's been over a month, I was meant to update last Saturday it was my 1st birthday on this account!  It was also the stories 1st birthday!  And _54744_ words later not including this one, I'm amazed when I started this story I didn't think it would be this long, I thought it would be finished and well, if it wasn't I thought I'd at least be at the end not where I am now, it seems that plot bunnies just always get in the way!_

_So to reviews first and then I'll to my billion and one various thank-yous _

**_Candy:_**_  It has been a tumultuous 2 weeks from what I've heard!  Maddy says she'll start writing soon, again, eventually.  No she's going to Rivendell the home of Lord Elrond!  _

**_Crecy:_**_  Yep, estel has to be in there otherwise this travelling could of probably been done in one chapter, if that.*laughs nervously*_

**_cookies-will-invade_**_:  Yes, that is what Elle's name means, nothing amazing I was just looking for something different and the name Ellette came up.I've noticed it kinda sounds like Elleth which is odd.but people only started using that word in the last 5 or so months._

**_Haldir lover:_**_  No Haldir, sorry, he won't be physically in it for a good lotta chapters, though he'll be mention.  And thanks for bugging me about the update._

**_Hanya the bloody angel:_**_  Of course the find hope thing was intentional I didn't subconsciously write it for absolutely no reason other then to confuse various readers.  You'll find out why she's an elf in ME, in I dunno 15-30 chapters- I'm wonderfully vague aren't I?_

**_SSJ Girl:_**_  Yeppers, Aragorn, don't ya just love him?_

**_Yami Dragoness:_**_  Hmm.wondering if you've been looking out for this chapter for ages now.I wonder if you've actually looked and are surprised to see that I've updated._

**_goran:_**_  unfortunately is seems I didn't manage to fulfil your request_

**_939597:_**_  Yeah, yahoo is vury annoying, it purposely does stuff like that to annoy me, like saying it's on a down time for about 2 weeks so I can't access my email, luckily it's not being crap like that at the moment.  You have an Elrond fetish? *looks worried*  don't worry I won't tell a soul *coughs*_

**_Sokochan:_**_  Yes, she finds Aragorn annoying for lying about who he is, not that she ever does that or anything, lol._

**_Elrohir lover:_**_  Thanks for bugging me about updating._

**_BlackmageI2:_**_  I don't like cleaning either, It just gets me dirty._

**_bEtH:_**_  Lol, yes I do like to change direction of the plot, my thoughts do that a lot plus it keeps the plot interesting, I think._

**_KindCalypso:_**_  *hands you award for the shortest review ever*_

_Now that I've done that I would like to give a special thanks to:_

**_Maddy_**_ my lovely editor person that tells me when things stop making sense/sounds to MS-ish _

**_KindCalypso _**_you may not realise this but you've been reading this story since the beginning saying it has potential, I hope it's fulfilled that._

**_Candy_**_ who was the first person of the uhhh.'public' to read this after Maddy ordered you to, lol._

_I would like to type out everyone that had reviewed ever, but I think I'll save that arduous task for like.erm when this story is eventually finished in forty years time._

_And to all those that have me on their favourite authors lists.:_

_Frufru the pixie and candyfloss, Yewen Took, __NessaThranduiliel, cookies-will-invade, LotRsfan, sara-aka-irish-princess, Niclaine, armyelfmyers, didlidune.  I know not all of you review but I wanted you all to know that I know you exist!_

_And, finally to those who have me on author alert thank you for reading, though not always reviewing, I would right you all out but there's 15 of you and well, I have to get off in a second._

**_Waves at each and everyone of you_**__

_Read & Review- it would be a lovely birthday pressie to see more then 20 reviews or something._

_Gwilwileth_


	46. chapter forty six

**Little elf**

**Chapter Forty-six**

_12th Amrath 3017_

'Anyone ever told you that you have a comfortable chest?' Elle questioned

'No, I don't believe I have ever been told that' was the somewhat confused reply

'Well you do' Elle explained leaning into his back, holding the reigns loosely.

'Shouldn't you be holding those?' he questioned resting his chin on her shoulder

'Anarmir knows how to walk in a straight line'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes' Elle replied tersely only to feel Strider laughing, his chest juddering behind her.

'What are you laughing at?'

'You' he replied reaching around and tugging a reign to the left as they came to an assortment of rocks.

'She could have walked around that herself you know'

'Of course'

'She's an intelligent horse.  Elven, they're cleverer then normal horses, cleverer then some men I'm wiling to bet.'

'Slightly prejudiced towards the race of men are you not?'

'Not the race, the entire sex' Elle clarified grinning

'As long as your not being prejudiced' was the reply

'I could never do that.  Now you have yet to tell me why you were attacked.'

'I am a traveller what other reason do they need?'

'I'm just making conversation.  So, have you been to Rivendell before?'

There was a pause before he replied 'once or twice'

***Liar, liar pants on fire*** Elle frowned at such a childish though ***Well it is true, he is a liar and terrible good at it***

***Not a liar, just protecting his interests.  And technically you are lying as well, you have been for the last 5 months***

***There is a reason for that***

***And there's a reason for him lying as well***

***Somehow I don't think people would believe me when I saw that I'm from a different dimension/planet/the future, wherever it is that I'm from***

***If someone came up to you and said that you were the rightful king of middle earth you would believe them?***

'Elle?  Are you well?'

'Oh sorry A…Strider I was just thinking'

'About what?'

'The past generally'

'Your history, or Arda's?'

'Both I suppose' Elle worried her lips, her hands tightening on the reigns

'How old are you then?' Strider questioned curiously

'You know it's rude to ask a woman your age?'

'Aye, but you are an elf, immortal; you will look exactly the same for an eternity.  Your age matters not'

'Then why are you asking me your age then?'

'I am a common man' ***you wish*** 'I simply wish to know what experiences you have lived through, maybe even taken part in'

Elle laughed 'First off, my life has been on little consequence, but I am 2709'

'You have lived for a long time'

***Or not, I'm only 18 years old, 19 in two months*** Elle looked quite melancholy

'Yes I suppose I have' ***I'm younger then you, mister 86 year old*** 'Though I am sure your life has been a lot more interesting.'

'I'm just a ranger' Strider replied causing Elle to break into fits of laughter

'You _are_ joking.  I'm sure you have been in many a scrap'

'Nay' Strider replied sincerely

'Liar'

'Pardon?'

'You are lying!  If you call yourself a ranger you will have had many an adventure!'

'Nothing that would amuse you'

'Indulge me' Elle replied

*          *          *

'Estel' Elle muttered to herself for the third time in the last hour

'Why do you keep on saying that?' ***to annoy you*** 'and what does is mean?'

'Nothing really' Elle replied 'a nonsense word'

There was a slight pause as Strider shifted in the unsaddled horses back 'Oh'

Elle closed her eyes smirking

'The old ford is ahead, to the east' Strider said, quickly changing the subject

'I know, I could see it about an hour ago, but how can you see it?  I didn't think the race of men could see so many leagues ahead'

'I see it not, but I know it is there, I have crossed it many a time'

'Really?  Why would you be going to Mirkwood, or was or was it to the Dale, or the lonely mountain?'

'I have meet elves before, as mush as that may surprise you'

Elle shrugged 'No, not really.  You _do_ carry an elven bow'

'When were you looking at my bow?' Aragorn questioned

'Well, while I waited for you too wake I had a whole day to pass the time.  It didn't take that long for me to sew up the many holes and rips in your clothes.  And I don't need to sleep for long; even while you are on watch I am awake.  One doesn't have that much to help pass the time.'

'So you examined my weapons?' Strider's voice carried confusion 'I thought you cared not for weapons.  Why would you examine them?'

'Boredom.' There was a heavy silence 'plus you carry a small armoury around with you, I thought I should see how good they were, how good you yourself were with them'

'A man with the best weapons in arda could be absolutely awful when using them'

'Aye but someone that is good with a weapon would most likely have good quality weapons.  Your sword for example is sharp and untarnished' Elle explained

'Your daggers are as well' Strider replied easily

'But I don't use my daggers' Elle sighed 'they are only there if I really _have_ to use them as I have already told you.'

'Who gifted you your weapons?'

'What makes you think I didn't buy them myself?'

'because you talk of your weapons as if you do not like them, I doubt you would buy them.'

'Well you are right I did not buy them.  I was gifted the daggers and, well my bow was a gift I suppose…It is a bow used by those in the Galadhrim, in the army'

'You are in the army?' Strider questioned somewhat surprised

'Aye, the healing branch mind you.  The bow was never seen any action other then the training targets.  Though my daggers have seen action' Elles' mind briefly flew back to the day remembering the aloofness of Haldir ***Thank the Valar that I sorted that out***

'The memory does not sound very happy'

'No, it wasn't.  The commander of the troop was not overjoyed at my decision.'

'Why?' he questioned 

'Oh, well my commander happened to be my best friend, he was quite angry that I had disobeyed his orders'

'You disobeyed his orders?'

'A nosey little adan aren't you?  But no I did not disobey his orders, he's just a fickle elf that would not see my die ***I'm going to miss him***

' a worthy reason'

'I didn't say that it was not.  But he saw sense, eventually'

'What did you do to him?' Aragorn questioned

'Nothing' Elle replied grinning slightly

*          *          *

Elle stared up at the imposing mass that was the Misty Mountains.  The snowcaps could be seen reflecting the light of the setting sun.

Strider had gone of in search of firewood to cook the rabbit he has just shot much to Elle's disgust.  Glancing at the body Elle sighed.  It was seemingly fine, though its fur was slightly bloodstained where it has been shot.  Its eyes stared unblinkingly forward vacantly.

Elle turned her face 'I don't suppose you'll want to skin that?'

Turning to face Strider, who had his arms full of branches, she shook her head sourly 'You caught it, you do what you will with it'

'You do not like rabbit?' Strider was grinning, noticing Elles' obvious discomfort

'I eat it, yes.  I just don't prepare it to cook' Elle turned her back as he took out a knife.

Climbing a nearby tree she faced south, Lothlorien was no longer visible.  Elle smiled thinking of the mellyrn trees, the Elanor, the Niphredil, she sighed remembering her nickname.

Taking her backpack off she pulled out a well-worn, much loved book.

'_12th Amrath 3017_

_Aragorn has been ever the ranger today asking millions of questions.  I don't seem to be able to ask him any, I suppose it's because I know _who_ he is and I don't want him to suspect that I know that he is the heir of Isildur and future King of Gondor and Arnor._

_He just killed a rabbit, which I found disgusting and just plain horrible.  Death is still not something that appeals to me, and I suppose even though I've been here 5 months my 'Earth' sensibilities have stuck, so to speak._

_I've been racking my brains wondering why Strider was here, I checked the Appendices last night, a dangerous move, I know, but it is in French a language I know Aragorn doesn't know , and the characters are also unknown to all those in Middle Earth, apart from Haldir, how he ever read my first message I'll never know._

_We are at the bottom of the Misty Mountains, we will start towards the high pass in the morning, we will apparently reach the top by tommmorw night, optimistic I must say but he believes we can do it and Anarmir is still in good health so I will hope._

_Talking of hope I have had an enjoyable say muttering the word 'Estel' whenever I can, it has made Strider disconcerted though I don't think he suspects anything, as far as he's concerned I' don't know that he can speak Sindarin._

_Elle xxx_

I hope that chapter was long enough for you!  Though nothing seemed to happen, though you did get Elle having a mini argument with her self which you seem to love, I dunno maybe you _like_ insane characters….

**Hanya the bloody angel:** Lol, yes those were typos, I did correct them immediately after I read your review though!  But if Elle spoke in elvish, Aragorn would just do so, I don't think he'd want to be soooooo incognito, I mean surely some rangers can speak elvish….

**Serpent of light:**  Strider's quite a funny character to right, though sometimes agonisingly hard, especially when you have to remember that he can't act too elfishly or whatever because he's a normal (dun)edain.

**SSJ Girl:**  I think this chapter was a lot longer then the last, though it's been so long since I actually last posted that chapter, 2 and a bit weeks?

**cookies-will-invade:**  Nop, I'm not dead quite yet…Woe, thanks, your favourite on ff.n?  huge compliment though I'm sure if you looked hard enough you could find some better ones- I know for a fact that you can.

**Yami dragoness:**  I'm a read and then run type of person as well…so manby stories so little time….

**Haldir lover:**  He was mentioned at least once in spirit!

**BlackmageI2:**  A spoonful of sugar will be updated…soon…half of the chapter has been written!  Though to be truthful it has been for a while I don't seem to bother opening the MS word document and start writing, but I will!  Honestly!  The whole story has been planned and Earedien will hit me over the head if I don't finish it soon, cos she has to write the next chapter…

**Sokochan:**  Yes, if only I got threaten my parents or even brothers with Haldir to set me straight, oh what an easy life I would lead…

**KindCalypso:**  Yes you've been reading this since the beginning *nods* which means your name has been part of my computers dictionary for that long- I just add people's names rather then saying ignore, especially when they review practically every chapter!

**Candy:**  Rambling, you're especially good at that! Lol.  Yes, unfortunately the holidays are winding down now **sighs** damn that!

Read & Review

Gwilwileth


	47. chapter forty seven

**Little Elf**

**Chapter forty-seven**

_13th Amrath 3017_

Snow:  a white expanse of frozen crystals.  Usually found at the peaks of mountains and on the ground after a particularly cold night.

'Stop laughing at me' Aragorn groused glaring slightly

'I am not laughing' Elle replied grinning down at Aragorn who was standing in three feet of snow.  Elle, meanwhile, was standing atop the snow happily throwing handfuls of the fluffy stuff into the air causing it to catch on her hair, as if they were small diamonds.

'I beg to differ' Aragorn smiled rolling his eyes

'It is not my fault that I was walk on snow.  So m'dear Strider, you should stride ahead' Elle pranced on the snow tugging at Anarmir's reigns. 

'You act as if you have never seen snow before'

'Nop, I've seen an absolute tonne of it!  But snow always makes me happy, it's refreshing and pure' Elle dusted some of it off of her shoulders.

'Your horse is not so happy'

'Yes, well…Horses are not made for snow are they?  But we are near the top, an hours walk I suppose, at this pace anyway.' Elle winked

'If you had to trudge though this snow you would walk slowly' came the tart reply.

The snow was just above his waist on either side.  Anarmir walked ahead, parting the snow, while Aragorn walked behind, still trudging through the snow, which had a tendency to collapse over the path Anarmir had created.

*          *          *

'We will camp here' Strider decided stopping by a large rock 'it will shield us from the wind as well as give us some privacy.'

Elle nodded, dropping her pack on the floor.  Taking her bow and quiver off, followed by her swords.

Sinking to the snow covered floor she pulled out a piece of dried salted meat and put it on a piece of soft piece of bread before taking a bite out of it.

Aragorn, meanwhile, took his cloak off and laid it over the snow before sitting down on it and staring into the distance 'You should reach Rivendell in two days'

'I'm still a day behind schedule then' Elle replied frowning slightly 'I just hope those expecting me do not become worried when I do not arrive tomorrow'

'They will understand' Strider replied firmly

Elle nodded, taking out a water skin and having a swig before handing it to Strider who drank some his eyes widening 'It is freezing!  There might as well be lumps of ice in it!'

Elle shrugged slightly 'It _is_ cold here'

'Thank you for stating the blindingly obvious' Aragorn replied sarcastically.

Elle merely shrugged 'It doesn't effect me in any way'

'I noticed' Strider replied staring west 'it is beautiful is it not?'

Noticing the change in topic Elle followed his gaze 'the sunset?  Aye, no matter how often I see it I am still filled with wonder.  The way the sky blushes into rosy pinks set off by the strands of peach all the while tinged with the faint midnight blue of the night' Elle smiled 'and Ithil, sorry the moon, is already out glowing enchantingly, reminds me of my grandmother, she loved the moon'

'You speak as if she is no longer here' Aragorn noted his eyes intent on Elle who was still gazing west her eyes far away…

~*~ Brown hair was in two identical plaits tied off with electric blue hair bands.  Blue eyes were alight with excitement while glove encased hands held tightly onto the much larger frailer hand.  "Now my little elf are you ready?" 

Cold pink flushed cheeks nodded "Yes grandma!" an exuberant smile played across Elle's face

"Well then, sit down, find me Polaris"

Elle's bright eyes searched the night sky before fixing upon a familiar star "got it" she announced happily

"Good, now we're going to look for Ursa Minor which is a constellation."

"Teddy bear!"  Elle burst plaits jumping around

"Yes, it is called the teddy bear, now how many stars does this constellation have?"

Elle paused her seven-year-old face creased in thought "Seven" she eventually decided

"Yes" a soft smile formed on Mary's face "you'll hardly need me soon."

"Never!" the young girl announced, "I'll always need you grandma."

"And I you, little elf.  Now come, we are finding Ursa minor."

Elle nodded arching her neck to view the sky again.  " What are the two of you doing?"

Elle's face fell; her mother had found them again "we're star gazing" she replied pointing to the sky.

"I can see that Ellie, but both of you will catch your death in cold."

"I'm wearing gloves!"  Elle countered "and a scarf and a coat!"

"I don't care!  Both of you!  Honestly mum, what were you thinking?"

"Ginny, I sometimes wonder who is indeed the mother."  Mary replied wiping a grey lock of hair away from her face.

"She is my daughter mum" Virginia looked down at Elle whose eyes were sparkling in interest still staring up into the sky.

They entered the slightly warmer house, the windows were open to let the heat in as it was the summer and Elle's young mind wondered why her mother said it was cold.

"Come my little elf, tell me what is the brightest star in the sky?"

"Sirius" Elle replied easily "Part of the Great Dog."

Mary nodded before continuing "It's Latin name is Canis Major.  What about Canis Minor?"

"The little dog, its star is…" Elle paused "Pro…Pro…Procyon!"

"Yes angel.  And who is the great hunter of the sky?"

"Orion and its star begins with B!"

"Yes, Betelgeuse"

"Elle it's time to go to bed." Virginia called causing Elle to pout

"That is unbecoming me dear"

~*~

…'Elle?' a hand came to her shoulder 'Are you well?'

Blinking she focused her gaze and rose an eyebrow 'Absolutely fine, haven't you seen an elf sleep before?'

Strider did not reply, instead he looked away frowning.

*          *          *

14th Amrath 3017

***What is it I'm forgetting?***  Elle wondered ***What is this sinking feeling in my stomach?***

It was late noon, approximately five if Elle was calculating correctly, they had stopped for an hour at midday and Strider had announced that to keep good time they would continue past nightfall.

'It is six hours past midday' Aragorn announced causing Elle to shake her head ***So much for my time keeping skills***

'So we are going to stop in how many hours?'

'Getting tired?' Strider questioned glancing at her with a smirk

'Why ever would I be tired?  I'm of the Eldar, you are edain, sorry Dunedain and are more likely to be exhausted!'

'But I have more experience then you, I have been doing this for years!'

'While you were in swaddling clothes I had travelled between various elven realms many a time'

'And I'm sure you had a large escort each of which treated you like a Princess'

Elle coughed ***can he know?*** 'and why would they do that?' Elle questioned frowning

'Shh' Aragorn waved his hand at her with a puckered brow.  

Elle paused and heard an odd shuffle and creak of…metal?

'Goblins' Strider announced in a hushed whisper 'look over there'

Elle squinted her eyes into the darkness following Aragorn's line of sight ***Well he did say that trouble followed him*** 

'About twenty, maybe thirty' Elle whispered.  She glanced at Aragorn who sighed lightly

***What is that smell?***  Elle crinkled her nose in distaste as a putrid smell enveloped her nostrils; she gagged slightly

'That's a good thing' Aragorn whispered 'it means they can't smell us'

'Because you smell so bad' Elle retorted

Strider rolled his eyes and glanced at her bow 'Is that Galadhrim bow just for show or is your aim true?'

Elle started at him 'You intend to slay them?'

'They are in our path and there is no way to get around them, at least now we have the element of surprise.'

Elle nodded, 'all hands on deck then' Elle replied slowly un-strapping her bow.

Aragorn took his own bow out, taking an arrow from his quiver and notching it.  Nodding at Elle they both took aim and fired at the two goblins nearest them.  They fell with a thud, but surprisingly no one turned.

'Elle, go to the left, I'll go to the right, we will confuse them'

Elle nodded her head in acquiescence and took off in a southerly direction.  She briefly saw Aragorn preparing to notch an arrow.  Doing the same they took aim and fired.  Two goblins fell and this time the rest of the band heard and turned, taking out various knives and three un-shouldered bows.  Aragorn swiftly fired two arrows hitting one of the archers.  Elle then fired another two in quick succession, hitting an archer and another wielding a knife that was getting very close to Aragorn.  Catching on quickly the remaining goblins split into two advancing in their general direction.  Elle shot the remaining archer but he carried on unaffected.  He was shot again but still he made his way forward, shooting and missing Elle by inches.  Elle prepared to shoot at him once more but he then fell to the floor and arrow petruding from his back.

Shouldering her bow she unsheathed her two daggers, grimacing slightly in memory.  'Elf' a goblin hissed sniffing the air 'elves!'  A cry of 'elves' was taken up in a cheer ***elves mean you're more likely to be killed, you incompetent ugly-*** Elle's thoughts were cut short as she heard a battle cry opposite her.

Aragorn had started fighting, Elle took a deep steadying breath ***there's only nine of them***

Stealthily she crawled to her left before standing up and brandishing her knifes.  Her right knife was immediately caught in a clash with a goblins blade.  Swiftly bringing her left blade up she feinted a blow all the whole retracting her right blade before stabbing the goblin in the heart, her elven blade easily going through the crudely made armour.

Moving swiftly onto the next Elle noted that these mountain goblins were not as strong as the orcs she has encountered in Lorien.  She made her way through the remaining goblins with practiced skill.  

Slicing off the last goblins head she looked up to see Aragorn striding over to her a small smile gracing his face.

Elle grimaced, wiping her knives on the grass nearby, all the while looking at Aragorn from the corner of her eye.

'What?' she questioned as he still wore a smile. * **What's he smiling about?  I have a cut on my arm and I can feel the blood oozing out and he's standing there as if the cat has got the cream!***

'You said you knew just enough to get by with weapons, you are actually very proficient with a blade, as if you had been taught as if you were to join the army'

Elle shrugged 'I had a good teacher'

Aragorn nodded slightly 'we had better continue before more goblins arrive'

Elle inclined her head by means of agreement before following Aragorn.

Elle stopped suddenly her eyes widening in shock ***I killed something***

***

A/n well that took longer than expected, to both type the chapter up and get around to typing it up.  Well I won't bore you with reasons as to why I didn't update you've probably read them all before.

**Hanya the bloody angel**:  You were quite right; something has to happen while you cross the misty mountains, as my old friend Bilbo will tell you.

**BlackmageI2:**  Peanut butter cookies…sounds interesting…the only thing I ever have with peanut butter is toast, but each to their own.

**KindCalypso:**  Nop, unfortunately your name doesn't have a definition on my computer, mainly as I wouldn't know how to do so.

**Serpent of light:**  Thanks though I'm not sure of Strider agrees.  Yes I did get the 1st review by the way.  Yes, it is tempting to make him act like a King, but he's not, even during the actual books which occur in just over a years time he is debating with himself as to whether he could **be** a king so making him act like one wouldn't be quite right.  Yes, he's 86, his birthday is the 1st March, and I annoyed friends by announcing that, on 1st March exclaiming "Happy birthday Aragorn" isn't exactly normal…

**Kaye Thorn:**  Does Aragorn speak Sindarin?  I would say a most definite yes.  First off Quenya isn't really used in Middle Earth any more, in Valinor it's the main language I believe.  I've come to the conclusion that he knows Sindarin because Elrond is actually a Sindarin name, as is Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen and Estel.  The name Imladris is also Sindarin meaning cleft or cliff or something along those lines.  Also, he would have been taught Sindarin so he could go to other elven realms and converse, in Mirkwood they're not very likely to speak Quenyan as they're not on best terms with the Noldor.

**Candyfloss:** Well I think this chapter is even longer than the last!

**Sokochan:**  At the moment the appendices say that Aragorn spent 12 years in the dead marches and the land around it looking for Gollum at Gandalf's request, but I'm guessing that he took respite from that every now and then…

**Haldir lover:**  Thanks for bugging me; your second review was quite funny, made me laugh lot.  And I still need Haldir so you can't have him!

**Mali:**  The line thing, I thought there was one I put a ___ which MSWord then converts into a nice big fat thick line, I never noticed that when I posted chapters that disappeared…but thanks for pointing it out.

Gwilwileth


	48. chapter forty eight

**Little Elf**

**Chapter Forty eight**

_15 Amrath 3017_

Staring tiredly ahead Elle frowned glancing at her knives, which were lying in front of her crossed legs, in the grass.

'What are you waiting for them to do?'

Startled, Elle glanced up at Aragorn who was looking at her concerned

'Dance?' she replied wearily

'I do not believe that even your elven smiths have learnt to produce such a feat.'

'No, I don't believe they have,' came the listless answer 

'Then why are you staring at your knives in hope that they will spring to life and answer a question for you?' Aragorn sat beside her.

Elle smiled slightly 'No, I don't believe they could give me the answers I seek'

'And what answer would that be?'  Aragorn questioned.

Elle sighed staring at the land below, ignoring the suns hazy midday shine.  'It is nothing really' she replied her hand reaching to caress the engraved handle of a dagger.

'Which is why you have been staring unceasingly ahead for nearly an hour only to turn your gaze to your knives giving them a look that would likely boil metal' Elle gripped the handle 'the question is, what have your knives got to do with it?'

'Well done Sherlock' Elle replied

'What is a Sherlock?'

'He is a detective' Elle replied worrying her lip 'fictional of course, but nonetheless entertaining'

'Yet he has absolutely nothing to do with whatever you are mulling over.  Now you helped me seven days ago so it is my turn to help you.  I have a feeling it has something to do with our encounter with the orcs last night.  You have been surprisingly quiet.'

Elle nodded grimacing 'I don't like orcs'

'Neither do I'

Elle rolled her eyes and hit him lightly in the chest.  'The last time I saw an orc I didn't kill it'

'And this ambiguous reply means what exactly?'

'My commander killed it'

'And you are full of guilt because you were told not to kill an orc?'

'Oh stop being sarcastic and evil!  I'm all contemplative because I've never killed an orc, or any other creature before.  You saw what I was like with the dead rabbit, and even though I know the orc would have absolutely no remorse had it killed me, it doesn't mean I can be happy about slaying something that lived and breathed.'

'I felt the same way, I was raised among the…er Dunedain, so although I knew the orcs were evil I was still taught that you only kill what you need to survive.  I was shocked when I killed, but as it always is with orcs, it was in defence.  My father was killed by orcs and I expected some sort of self gratification, and yet I didn't, even now I am not happy about killing but I do what must be done.  Killing men, is something I do not relish, especially as they are working on a…a…'

'Misguided ideology that their leaders impregnated in their minds making them believe that they are right and that they need to protect their family and friends; loved ones from their evil opponent.'

Aragorn nodded 'you have to learn to make your opponent a faceless being otherwise you will cut yourself up over it; mentally you can't take the strain'

Elle smiled wearily 'Sorry.  You must think I'm insane, nearly 3000 years old and ready to cry like a baby'

'But you are not crying are you?'

'No' Elle replied leaning her head against his leather-clad shoulder

'Good.  Crying females tend to scare me'

'Is the wittle ranger sacred?' Elle teased

'Come, we were about to reach the bottom before we had our break.  A couple of hours and the Misty Mountains will be behind us'

'Praise the Valar'

*          *            *

_16th Amrath 3017_

Ithil was already peaking out of the clouds; it had been for quite some time.  Elle was loosely holding the reins, Aragorn sitting behind her 'it is now that I must take my leave'

Elle pulled at the reins turning to look at Aragorn  'What?'

'This is where I leave.  My path lies elsewhere you know this.  Rivendell lies just three leagues down this path.  You will easily find it.'

'I was always told that Imladris was hard to find and yet you know where it is, and there's a path!'

Aragorn laughed 'One does not usually come across this path, it is unknown' he dismounted from behind, quickly followed by Elle

She busied herself with taking various spare meats and cheeses and putting them in spare saddlebags 'Here' she handed him the bag before flinging her arms around him 'thank you'

'Why are you thanking me?  I should be thanking you.  I have never relished pulling arrows from myself, it is excruciating and I don't believe I would have been able to take that one out'

Smiling into his hair she replied 'what do you do?  Wait for random strangers to help you?' she pulled back from him

'Yes, that sounds about right.'  They both shared a laugh 'Goodbye Elle, hopefully our paths will cross again'

Strider turned and left, walking in a southerly direction 'Goodbye Aragorn' Elle muttered softly.  

Remounting she trotted steadily on following the path.  When five elves dropped from the trees around her some time later she was not surprised "Halt"

"I believe I've already done that," Elle muttered to herself.  Unfortunately the elves heard her and their leader, a tall elf with light gray eyes scowled 

"Your name"

"Elle" she replied "Lady Ellette of Lothlorien" she clarified remembering what Galadriel had told her

The leader frowned "What is your purpose here?"

Elle cast her eyes heavenwards before replying exasperated "I am here to go under the tutelage of Lord Elrond"

"You are two days late, why?"

Elle pursed her lips while Anarmir pawed the ground picking up her mistresses emotion "That concerns Lord Elrond, not you" came the somewhat rude reply

Elle dismounted and then followed the elves, holding Anarmir's reins.

When they arrived at the brow of the cliff staring down at Imladris Elle took a pause, her breath taken away.  

By then the sun has set, midnight blue creating a dramatic backdrop against the three-storey house.  Following the other elves her eyes trained on the building she barely noticed Anarmir being taken away.

Upon entering an elf with an air of prominence came to them and quickly conversed with the 'leader' "Come, I will take you to Lord Elrond" Elle nodded at the blond elf, barely casting a look at the group who had brought her in.

Following him down the silent hallways Elle stared in wonderment at the murals adorning the walls in rich jewel tones "My name is Lord Glorfindel" he told her eventually

"Oh" ***Balrog Slayer*** "I'm Elle" she replied smiling hesitantly at him

"Unfortunately Lord Elrond is tied up this night so I will be taking you to your room, it has already been prepared, you will report to Lord Elrond tomorrow before breakfast"

Elle nodded slightly in acquiescence "and when do you have breakfast?"

"I personally breakfast at dawn, but Elrond and the majority of Imladris dine at eight."

Elle nodded "Hannon lle" thank you

The elf lord smiled at her before stopping "I believe this is your room, I will leave you to settle in."

He turned at left leaving Elle to enter.  She didn't look around the room for she couldn't see much, a lantern on a bracket by the bed being the only light

Noticing another door Elle entered finding a bathtub and an unlit fire with five copper jugs placed beside it.  Crouching down Elle started to build and light a fire before working out how to hear her bath.  Looking into the jugs she found they were filled with water.  Placing each of the jugs in front of the fire Elle decided to go back into the main room.

In the main room she found a nightdress left on her bed, which she brought into the bathroom leaving it on the clotheshorse by the fire.

On a few shelves were various towels which Elle also put onto the clotheshorse before checking on the water which was starting to warm.  Carefully she filled the bath before stripping and getting into it, scrubbing off the general grime of her journey.

Eventually she got out, towelled herself down before getting into the warm nightgown.  Not knowing what to do with the bathwater she left it there, adding her tunic and leggings to a laundry basket nearby.

After quickly plaiting her hair neatly she climbed into the comfortable bed, the ease of sleep and elven dreams enveloping her.

~*~

A/n sorry for the delay!  Coursework redrafts have been a pain for the last week or so!  I know this chapter isn't especially long (only 1,500 words) but the next one is a lot longer…

**_Kaye Thorn:_**_  Wow, I think that's the longest review I've ever had!  The reason I switch between Aragorn and Strider is simply because Elle does the same thing in her head.  She knows him as both, so while calling him Strider throughout would be consistent it wouldn't make sense as her thoughts about him are pretty inconsistent (if that made any sense)  If you get to annoyed with Rumil I'd be quite happy to take him off your hands!_

**_Haldir lover:_**_  And you did bug me to update!  Lol, thanks under the mountains of homework fanfiction is occasionally forgotten (but only for the merest of seconds)_

**_mali:_**_  When you say '_wonder how you guys know all this things_' do you mean fanfiction writers in general, as pose to me, because there's only one of my no matter what the thoughts it my head try to tell me.  But as an answer no I don't know the whole of the Appendices off by heart I know the general gist of where things go and if I'm not sure I look it up, to at least try and stay consistent with the books._

**_Hanya the bloody angel:_**_  I did re go over the last chapter after you ordered me to and yes it was yikes!  That's the problem when you're in a rush and don't listen to what your friends tell you (i.e. "send it to me and I'll check it for you, and then post it" what can I say I'm stubborn sometimes)_

**_Triss Marigold:_**_  Oh the twins will definitely be making an appearance in the story, whether people will be thrilled about this is a different matter entirely (you'll see in the next chapter)_

**_Candy:_**_  Yes I've gotten back to updating regularly *coughs*  But yes I agree, stupid school and stupid exams!  Oh I can't wait until these damned G.C.S.E.'s are over._

**_KindCalypso:_**_  Lol, yes you do have meaning!  Fear not!  Yes she was bound to kill something eventually no heroine can go to middle earth and *not*_

_Gwilwileth_


	49. The Inevitability

To be honest I think this post is going to annoy you more than anything else.  As you may have noticed this story had not been updated in over a month.  After much thought and consideration I have decided that I can no longer continue this story, sorry.

            There are many reasons for this primarily, I have changed a lot since I started writing this story and to make it how I want it a dramatic over haul would need to take place, and I don't think that I could actually do so.  First off, I would have to completely change the way this story I narrated, I absolutely _loathe_ writing in third person, I prefer first, and to change 60,000 words would to be honest be impossible, for both me and the readers, I don't think you could sit patiently and wait for me to do so.

            Secondly, I'm taking my GCSE's in 4 weeks, I know they'll e over within 4 weeks after that but to be honest I don't know if I'll have time to write at the pace I used to say a year ago (once a week) I have many stories under my belt, a multitude of which are work in progresses.  To be honest I prefer these stories, I feel they are better written and I just feel they flow better then this story does.

            It is in truth a mammoth story to take on, I was by no means near the middle and it just seems to be going on forever, I can see no end.  The ideas that I came up with a year ago now seem boring and dour, or I have seen them being used too many times on this website to even put them in, this may be fanfiction but originality is still needed.

            This was a hard decision to make, I hate to let down all of the people that have been reading this, reviewing or not, no matter what I did spend a year writing this and some of you have spent a year reading this, and the story is as much your as it is mine, after all it is written for all of you.  I hate it when authors stop writing stories I love but I do understand the reasons behind why they do this, when the author gets bored, invariably the readers will too, the lacklustre way in which I felt I have been writing these last 10 chapters or so has taken form in some of the chapters and for creativities sake it just _isn't_ possible for me to write this.

            Fear not, I have not quit writing stories, in fact if you want to read some of the other WIP I have go to:

fanfiction.net / ~ frufruthepixieancandyfloss.

(I'm the Pixie)

Now to reviews, for the last time in this story anyway:

**Mo:  **It's been amusing, I can't believe you haven't worked it out before now, I've dropped many hints, maybe I wasn't that clear, but I suppose you can nag at me later on msn about it after I've beta'd a work in progress, or at school tomorrow.  PS.  Of course I managed to put my 'hot' Balrog slayer in *smirks*  surprised you didn't work it out then!

**Kaye Thorn:**  I have to say your comments were always interesting and humorous.  The mix of questioning my judgements as an author- to which I had to actually think about what I was doing- as well as the sporadic lotr knowledge and questioning was refreshing, thank you.

**Haldir lover:**  Sad to be leaving you, though I believe you read 'a work in progress' so I don't really think it's a goodbye really, you'll still read my lovely genial responses on that.

**Hanya the bloody angel:**  Yes, the last chapter was dull.  That's exactly how I've felt the past 10 chapters have felt, as said previously; I've just become quite listless when it comes to this story.  About the entering in Imladris, I believe that in the hobbit they sing etc. because they're expecting them and they also know Gandalf (tries to remember is they entered with Gandalf…) also, during the hobbit the Nazgul weren't around- I think they'd started their search in 3016- again another fact I'd have to check.

**KindCalypso:**  I feel especially guilty when saying goodbye to you, you've reviewed steadily since the first chapter.  I hope you stay and read any other writing ventures I decide to embark on in the future, if not thanks for all of your comments.

**Elrohir lover:**  I suppose it's a new chapter…just not what you wanted.

Okay, so this is goodbye, is you comment or woteva, please leave your email so I can email you back and respond to what ever you say- I'm sure some of you will contest with what I've had to say.

I wish you all well,

Namarie,

                        Gwilwileth

                                                ~the butterfly~


End file.
